Dream's Become Reality
by ToTheYoung WhoWantToDie
Summary: Aria's In Love With Spencer, Is the feelings the same in return? PSH OF COURSE! xD Sparia I Don't own PLL, If I Did, I'd Make Sparia a couple, & then make Hamily a couple :3 Maybe if we wish & sign a petition, it'll happen... You Think? Lets Wish Hard Enough & Sign an epic petition! :p
1. Skipping Class

**Chapter 1. ~**Thoughts

Aria walked into school, it was Friday & she was already late, She saw Mr Fitz 'Ezra' & she smiled lightly, her heart thudded deep in her chest when she saw Spencer talking to Ezra, she bit her lip then noticed Spencer was one of her best friends, along with Emily, & Hanna, But they didn't seem to be at there lockers, it only seemed to be Spencer 'Good' Aria thought, 'Time alone with the girl I love.' She smiled as Spencer hugged her & automatically hugged her back, it was a reflex, an amazing reflex, she'd been in love with Spencer ever since the summer Ali went missing, when Aria & Spencer were dared to kiss, Aria breathed in the scent of Spencer, her freshly washed hair & her natural body odor no perfume needed she always smelt great, even when she was covered in sweat whilst playing hockey, or running, Aria thought back to when she watched Spencer at her hockey game, she got bought out of her thoughts by Hanna saying her name "A-Aria, you okay?" She asked, Aria looked around & noticed the girls were all looking at her worried "U-Uh, Yeah, Just tired I guess, Mum & Dad were fighting most the night again" She shrugged Spencer put her arm around Aria's shoulder & smiled 'If you want you can stay at my place tonight, mum's with Melissa & dad's out f town for some new client." She smiled "Can we come?" Hanna asked gesturing to Emily & herself, Spencer simply nodded & looked at Aria "If that's okay with you Ar." Aria smiled faintly & nodded "Of course, you guy's are my best friends, we do everything together, especially Friday night movies." The girls giggled a bit & the warning bell rang Emily sighed "Come one Hanna, we got Math" Hanna groaned in response & got dragged away by the wrist, Spencer then turned to Aria & smiled "So, what's really going on?" Spencer rose an eyebrow, Aria shook her head "I-I don't now what your talking about. She turned & grabbed a book out of her locker then shut it "Come on, we got Ezra first." Spencer sighed & grabbed Aria's her then kissed her cheek "Tell me tonight, come to Hockey practice & I'll drive you home." Aria shivered in pleasure, the effect Spencer had on her made her a little wet in her pants, her heart raced & she nervously nodded, dropping Spencer's hand & started walking to Ezra's classroom. Spencer frowned lightly & followed close behind & sat in the front of class as usual as Aria sat third row from the back, second seat from the window, it was like a habit too her, done it since the beginning of the year. Aria felt her phone buzz & looked at Spencer as she realized it was a message from her, She read it "What Did I Do?" Aria bit her lip & replied "Nothing, Like I Said, I'm Tired, Tonight Will Be Just What I Need, You & the Girls (:" She smiled "Aria, Spencer!" Aria looked up when she heard her name "Y-Yes Mr Fitz?" She asked shyly "Lunch is in forty-five minutes, I'm sure you two can wait that long to gossip" he looked at her disappointed then turned back to writing on the black-board & continued teaching & Spencer texted her back "Talk To Me At Lunch?" Aria let out a small smile & looked at Spencer, when she looked back aria gave a small nod to Spencer & then kept working.

Lunch came quick, the girls all met at there usual table, Spencer & Aria sat across from each other, then Hanna sat by Aria with a frustrate groan "I'm pretty sure Math couldn't get more boring, I almost fell asleep!" She frowned. "You did fall asleep" Emily added as she sat beside Spencer across from Hanna. Spencer smirked & looked at the two then looked at Aria as she noticed she was also starting to fall asleep & flicked food at her, making her jump up, almost falling from her chair, Hanna & Emily laughed & Aria just glared at Spencer, clearly un-amused at the girls, & there immaturity then stood, grabbing her water bottle & walk away. "What's up with her?" Hanna asked watching Aria storm out. Spencer sighed "I Think I did something wrong" Emily bit her lip & started to eat, knowing the way Aria felt for Spencer. "Maybe you should talk to her Spence?" Emily bit her lip harder & took a big mouthful. Spencer nodded & stood, grabbing her granola bar & going out after Aria, finding her sitting in the sun with her sun glasses on, her head back & her earphones in , blasting god only knows what. Spencer sat in front of Aria, tapping her thigh, Aria pulled an earphone out & opened her eyes, biting her lip "What's up?" Spencer asked concerned. Aria shook her head & sipped her water "Nothing, Just not feeling great." Spencer nodded & stood, holding her hand out "Come on, I'm taking you home, your paler then usual & you need sleep" Aria took the offered hand & stood, collecting her stuff, following Spencer to her car "Give me your key's" Spencer smiled lightly, Aria handed her car keys to Spencer & Spencer opened the passenger door for her, Aria got in without a word, Spencer then got in & drove them to her place, & parks the car, getting out & taking Aria inside "Rest in my room, I'll go back & tell your mum, I have her class next" Aria nodded pulled her boots off, sitting on Spencer's bed "S-Spence?" She bit her lip Spencer looked at her & smiled "Yes Aria?" Aria slide onto the bed more "Will you lay with me, just till I fall asleep?" Spencer nodded & took her jacket off, & laid by Aria, Aria smiled lightly & Spencer hugged her, playing with her head as Aria laid her head on Spencer's shoulder, Spencer kissed the top of Aria's head gently, Aria shivered a bit, feeling her heart race & smiled, closing her eyes, she listened to Spencer's heartbeat before long, they were both asleep, a couple of hours later, Spencer heard a familiar tone, her phone, her eyes flew opened & she went to jump up when she noticed Aria nestled into her side, she smiled & carefully got up, not disturbing Aria & grabbed her phone, looking at the caller ID 'Hanna' it read, she sighed & silenced the ringer & let it ring out, then checked Aria's phone, making sure it was on silent & slid back into Aria's side, she knew he girls were coming over, but being alone with Aria was just amazing. She smiled & felt the smaller girl squirm into her side & whimper in her sleep, Spencer slid her arms around Aria & pulled the blanket up, kissing Aria's forehead, Aria smiled in her sleep & tightened herself around Spencer, Spencer's heart thudded in her chest, she felt like it was going to break from her body, she snuggled closer to Aria & closed her eyes once more, only to be awoken a little while later by noises coming from Aria, She listened from a second, & opened her eyes, Aria was moaning, Spencer's eyes widened, She was masturbating in her sleep, Spencer smiled, then bit her lip, the moans were giving her an aching wetness between her legs, her hand slowly drifted under the blankets & into her pants, she felt her own wetness with each moan from Aria, she started to rub herself, biting her lip to keep her moans at a low, as Aria moaned, Spencer rubber faster, then slowly slid her hand down more, sliding her fingers deep into her, easily fitting three in with her wetness, she began pumping them in & out without a moment to think then she let out a low throaty moan, going faster & deeper & she stopped suddenly as she heard Aria moan her name 'S-Spencer' she moaned softly as Spencer looked at Aria, she noticed Aria was dreaming about her the way she dreamt of Aria, Spencer jolted upright & grabbed a towel & ran to the bathroom, turning the shower on Aria soon came hard, Spencer heard the loud moan from under the water as she was washing her hair, Spencer bit her lip, clearing her throat & finished washing her body, then got out, turning the shower off & wrapped the towel around herself, waling into the room to see a now awake Aria, sitting up, sweat beading down her chest, disappearing into her shirt, Spencer smiled & grabbed clothes from her dresser, "Hey Aria" She smiled, pretending like nothing happened Aria nodded slowly & got up, biting her lip "C-Can I Borrow your shower, & some clothes?" Spencer nodded & handed a spare towel to Aria "You know where everything is." Aria nodded & went to the bathroom, locking the door behind her, Spencer got dried & dressed quickly & cleared the bed off then out new sheet son it, putting the others in the wash, & sat on her bed, trying to study, but all she could think of was Aria, & what had just happened, not so long ago.


	2. Motherly Talk

**Chapter 2.** ~Mother's Talk~

Aria walked back in the room a while later, & found Spencer studying, she giggled witch caused Spencer to look up, "Your such a nerd Spence" She smiled shyly, Spencer just shrugged & looked away nervously, before putting her eyes back on the pages, Aria rose an eyebrow & cleared her throat, then walked into the closet & found a big loose T-shirt & a pair of short shorts, she slipped them on & sat on the end of her bed looking at her phone & she realised she had a missed call from her mum, "Shit" She frowned Spencer looked up once again "What's the matter?" Aria looked over at her "Mum's been calling" She said as she texted her mother, telling her she was okay & she was at Spencer's for the night. Spencer then closed the book & sat up properly, shifting to sit behind Aria "Sorry, I kinda fell asleep also" Aria shrugged & cracked her back Spencer began massaging Aria's lower back, making the smaller girl moan lightly Spencer bit her lip & took the opportunity to take this a step further, she leaned fore-ward & kissed Aria's shoulder "everything okay Ar?" Aria softly nodded & shivered in pleasure as she felt Spencer's breath on her neck, Spencer kissed up Aria's neck slowly, making Aria moan again, Aria then got up & closed Spencer's bedroom door & locked it, knowing they were alone but not wanting to take any chances, Aria returned & pushes Spencer to lay back & began kissing her wildly. Spencer smiled & looked up at her gently, kissing her back, "Spencer, I love you." Aria smiled weakly, I have for a long time. "I Love you too." Spencer kissed her softly & smiled. Aria returned the kiss, then sat up "D-Do you uh, want to be my girlfriend?" Spencer nodded happily & kissed Aria deeply "With every beat of my heart from the day I was born till the day I die, I want to be yours Aria" Aria laughed gently & stood "b-but uh, do you want to take it slow & not tell anyone yet?" Spencer nodded slowly "We can go slow as you wish & tell people when your ready." Aria smiled & heard the doorbell "Think that's the girls?" Spencer fixed her shirt up & nodded "Oh also, y-you might wanna stay in my bed away from them tonight" Aria rose an eyebrow "Okay, but why?" Spencer smirked "You were moaning my name & masturbating to me in your sleep" She laughed & ran downstairs to get the door, leaving Aria blushing madly then thought & ran down after her, jumping on her back. Spencer laughed & gave Aria a piggy-back, to the door opening it to see Mrs Montgomery. "M-Mum" Aria got off Spencers back & stood there shocked "Aria, get your things, please, you have to come home." Spencer looked at Aria then at Ella "Mrs Montgomery, please, A-Aria wanted my help with studying for uh, science & I told her tonight was my only free night, cause my mum & dad will be back from New York with Melissa tomorrow." Ella shook her head & Aria frowned "But Muuuum, My test is on Monday, I can't pass it without Spencer's help" Ella frowned at Aria "Aria Marie Montgomery, get your things right now!" Aria shook her head & slammed the door in her mothers face, & locked it texting Hanna & Emily, telling them to sneak around the back & she kissed Spencer with so much Passion & force then pulled away Spencer just smiled Dreamily at her & whispered "I Love You, Now, go get your books, cause of that Science test we DO have on Monday' Aria pouted & nodded, then kissed Spencer's cheek "Okay, you're the best" She ran upstairs & got her bag & brought it down, putting the books on the coffee table. "Spence, c-can you come here?" Spencer came over & looked at a confused Aria "What is it?" My mum texted me, she said "Some 'A' person texted her a picture of you & me kissing' Spencer swallowed hard & went back to the front door to see Ella about to knock again "Come in" Ella nodded slowly & entered & went over to Aria who was attempting to study "Aria, how long has this been love to each other today, well, about five minutes before you rang the doorbell actually" Aria nodded "I love her mum" Spencer sat by Aria & looked at Ella "W-We were going to wait to tell people but it seems 'A' beat us to it" Spencer sighed & Aria rested her head on Spencer's shoulder & closed her eyes then opened them a short while later, Ella looked at her daughter worried & rose an eyebrow "So, Where were you both today?" Spencer looked at Aria to explain, Aria sat up, binding her fingers with Spencer & smiled weakly "I Was here, with spencer" Ella shot them both a look & Aria jumped in "No mum, we weren't doing THAT… I Wasn't feeling well & because I was spending the night Spencer decided cause I was falling asleep at school that she'd drive me home & walk back to school, so she drove me here & we were talking & both fell asleep" She looked at Spencer & Spencer nodded "When I woke up I realised school was over & I just went for a shower, we only just woke up about 20 minutes before you arrived & we were talking, then I kissed Aria & it started from there & you rang the doorbell just as we decided it'd be better to keep it a secret relationship" Ella looked at Spencer & nodded, then thought for a second, Aria bit her lip in anticipation & tightened her grip on Spencer's hand, Spencer went wide-eyed & bit her lip cause Aria was surprisingly strong for such a small girl, she then gently squeezed back with made Aria flinch "S-Sorry S-Spence" Spencer nodded & rubbed Aria's hand. Ella stood & looked at the girls "J-Just if you decide to…" Aria stood quickly "Oh, My god, Mum, It's fine, we're taking it slow, Promise" Ella nodded & hugged her daughter & kissed her forehead "Aria, I'll see you tomorrow, be home before 6:30 to help with dinner, Ok?" Aria nodded & Spencer stood "S-So, is this okay with you?" She held her & Aria's hands up a bit & Ella nodded, Spencer sighed with Relief & smiled, then bit her lip "Thanks Mrs Mon…" Ella held her hand up "Call me Ella, Spencer." Spencer nodded & smiled "Thanks Ella." Ella hugged Spencer gently "Have a good night girls, Spencer, I trust you to watch out for them all?" Spencer only nodded "Always, I'd never let anything bad happen to them.. With me around I mean" Ella smiled & kissed Aria's cheek "See you tomorrow sweetheart" Aria let go of Spencer hand & walked her mother to the door & opened it for her seeing Hanna & Emily pulling up & get out of Hanna's car "Hi Girls!" Ella stepped out the way to let them enter "Hi Mrs Montgomery" They replied at the same time & went into Spencer Aria grabbed her mum's hand before she could leave "M-Mum?.. C-Can you like.. Keep this between you, Spence & me?" Ella nodded "I will, but that 'A' Person might not" Aria nodded "We'll come to that when it comes around" Ella nodded in agreement & smiled at her daughter "Love you Aria, just, you know, I know you said you were going slow, just.." Aria laughed "Mum, it's okay, we're really going slow, we have liked each other for a long time & we REALLY want to take it slow" Hanna came over with a drink in her hand "Who's taking it slow?" Ella jumped in see's Aria was having trouble explaining "Me & Byron, we're working things out" Hanna nodded & held the drink out for Aria "Spencer wanted to know what you wanted to eat for dinner, we're getting out order's in before we forget & end up getting crappy Pizza again" Aria smiled sipping her drink & cleared her throat realising it wasn't lemonade & handed it back to Hanna "Can I get Lemonade? I only drink Water at school & tell Spence I'll come look at the menu's in a minute, I'm just talking to mum about.. Homework, Get your mum for a teacher & she still won't give you a break" Hanna laughed & nodded taking the drink off Aria & downed it, savouring the taste of the vodka & went to the girls, pouring another round. "Right, so, mum?" Ella looked at her daughter, & whispered "That wasn't water, was it?" Aria shook her head & rolled her eyes, Ella just nodded "Anyway, mum, I'll talk to you tomorrow" Ella nodded & hugged Aria & whispered "Right, well, if you're going to drink, be safe, please?" Aria nodded, "I'm actually not in the mood to drink, but I'll keep an eye on the girls & I'm sure Spence will be responsible too" Ella nodded & smiled, then walked out to her car & Aria shut the door & walked inside, to the girls & picked up a glass of lemonade sitting by Spencer & leaned close, whispering as Spencer slid her arm around Aria's waist "Do they know yet? C-cause if not, I'm not ready." Spencer shook her head & smiled "Not yet." Emily looked at them "Not yet what?" Aria looked at her & smiled "I was asking if Spencer ordered yet." She sat up with a sigh & sipped her drink "What do you's want?" Emily & Hanna looked at the Menu's & both chose Chinese & Spencer pointed to the Thai menu "I'll have Thai too then" She smiled "Share with me Spence?" Spencer nodded & Aria got her phone making the orders & sat quietly grabbing money from her wallet as did Hanna & Emily, Spencer put her hand on top of Aria & whispers "I got this, only for you!" Hanna looked at them "What's the matter Ar?" Aria looked at them "Don't have enough cash so Spencer offered to pay" Hanna & Emily nodded smiling "How nice of Spencer" Spencer smiled weakly "I have enough for mine & Aria's order mum & dad left me some cash" Aria closed her wallet & put it back in her bag, she really had enough to pay for everyone's order, she bit her lip & just let Spencer be her usual amazing self. Spencer looked at Aria gently & rubbed her lower back Aria smiled & closed her eyes & felt her phone buzz & looked at it then looked at Spencer, Spencer smirked, she realised Aria just got her text that she sent when Aria was talking to Ella at the door, Aria just eyed Spencer & nodded slowly "S-Spence, can you help me pack up my books that I had in your room?" She used as a cover & Spencer nodded walking up the stairs with Aria, as soon as they were both in the door, Aria shut it & locked it & pinned Spencer to the door, kissing her passionately, Spencer let out a small moan from the pleasure release she'd built just looking at Aria, she felt a familiar warm tug between her legs & Aria didn't need to be told, she knew what Spencer wanted, & she wanted it too, she dragged Spencer to the bed & kissed her softly, kissing down her neck, 'Screw Slow' Aria thought & kisses Spencer's pulse point, making Spencer moan in reaction, & arch un into Aria's knee that had settled between her legs, grinding against Aria's knee's trying to get friction to get herself started, Aria saw what she was doing & smiled, pulling Spencer's pants down & kissing her, sliding her hand down Spencer's body "J-Just tell me if you want me to stop." Spencer nodded & Aria began to rub Spencer's swollen clit, going slow at first, Spencer moaned lightly & arched into Aria's hand. Aria ran her hand down fingering Spencer deep & fast getting a loud moan in reaction, Spencer then reached over, playing the stereo loud to cover moans & pulled Aria into a deep passionate kiss. Aria moaned into Spencer's mouth & fingered her faster & harder, Spencer moaned & slid her hand onto Aria's pants, undoing them & pushing them down along with her Panties, & began to finger her fast & hard in speed with Aria. Aria moaned louder & went even deeper into Spencer as she arched her back, which caused Spencer to go deeper. Aria closed her eyes, the pleasure flowing through them both as if it were their own blood. They both moved faster in one another, bringing them to an equal climax, Aria & Spencer were breathing heavily when they looked at each other with lust filled eyes & kissed, with all the passion they had, they then stood, kissing again as they fixed they're clothes & hair, & kissed once more before grabbing a few school books & turns the stereo off & unlocked the door & opens it, seeing Hanna about to knock "H-Hanna, You ok?" Hanna nodded "Are you's? You were taking a while" Aria nodded "Yeah, I just needed help with a few science questions." Hanna nodded & looked at Spencer & they all went back downstairs. The doorbell rang a little while later & Spencer grabbed the money off the table & paid for the food & brought it back to the lounge room, "Hanna, Emily" She put their meals on the table & Emily bought over the forks & sat them on the table & grabbed one for herself & sat on the floor near Hanna's legs, & started to eat, Hanna did the same but sat in her chair, Spencer sat by Aria, handing her a fork & grabbing one for herself, Aria opened the meal & Spencer & Aria started to eat.


	3. Spencer's Dream

**Chapter 3.**

Later that night, Hanna & Emily had fallen asleep on the couch & Aria was yawning & getting Heavy eyed, it was now 4am, Spencer smiled & tapped Aria's shoulder, Aria looked up at her with her big beautiful eyes & kissed her softly, Spencer smiled & picked Aria up, carrying her up to the room, Aria clung onto Spencer smiling, kissing her neck gently, Spencer, closed the door behind them & carried Aria to the bed, she didn't want it locked incase Hanna & Emily needed something, she laid Aria carefully & kissed her forehead, "Get some sleep beautiful, I'm just going to brush my teeth" She smiled & Aria nodded, climbing under the blankets as Spencer walked to the bathroom. When Spencer came back Aria was sitting up in bed biting her lip, looking at her, Spencer closed the door & took her shirt off, & her pants, staying in a sports bra & Short like underwear, Aria smiled & pulled the covers back & moved over from the middle of the bed to the far side, Spencer slid in beside her & kissed her, softly & sweetly, Aria smiled, returning the kiss & slid her fingers into Spencer's & closed her hand, forming a bind on there hands, Spencer smiled & yawned gently, Aria began kissing her neck happily, Spencer smirked & tilted her head, giving her more room, "Not tired now?" Aria shook her head & sucked on Spencer's neck, making sure to leave a hickey, Spencer let out a gentle moan, feeling that familiar tug between her legs, "A-Aria?" Aria looked at her with her big beautiful eyes. "Y-You're making me want you babe." Spencer bit her lip, Aria smiled & kissed her chest, Spencer leaned back enjoying it. Aria hooked her fingers in the top of Spencer's underwear & trailed kissed down her body, Spencer let out a gentle moan as Aria disappeared between her legs, licking her hungrily, Spencer's moans became louder.

Spencer shot up in bed, covered in sweat, she looked around & saw Aria sleeping peacefully beside her, she looked on the mattress on the floor & saw Hanna & Emily sleeping also, spooning actually, she realized it was all a dream, she had her pyjama's on & she bit her lip, her dream's seemed to be like this a lot lately, She began to think, 'Was everything a dream? Was all of today fake? How am I going to act around Aria now?' Those were the questions running through her mind at the moment then Aria stirred & awoke, looking at Spencer & whispered. "You alright beautiful?" Spencer smiled & brought her lips to Aria's kissing her gently. Aria smiled & kissed her back "Much better now" Aria looked at her worried "Did you have a bad dream?" Spencer shook her head "No, it's just, I had a dream that I carried you up here & we started to do things, why Han & Em were sleeping downstairs. Then I woke & though us becoming, us, was a dream." Aria smiled & looked at her friends sleeping on the floor. "Oh, well, I'm here, I'm yours, No matter what!" Spencer smiled "W-Wait, is 'A' & Your mum the only people that know still?" Aria nodded. Spencer sighed in relief & bit her lip "I-I think, if you want, I think we should tell the girls." Aria nodded slowly. "Maybe in the morning" Spencer nodded "Whenever you want to babe." Emily woke hearing the girls talking & stayed quiet, she realized she was snuggled into Hanna & bit her lip, she sighed & rolled onto her other side, Hanna groaned in her sleep & rolled over, sliding her arm over Emily's waist. Emily smiled, she'd been in love with Hanna for a while, but she chose to ignore it, cause Hanna was with Caleb. Aria looked at the girls on the floor & smiled, turning her attention back to Spencer who was staring out the window, Aria kissed Spencer's arm getting her attention "Lets get back to sleep sweetie." Spencer nodded & laid back down, opening her arms for Aria, Aria snuggled into her side & they both drifted back to sleep.


	4. Long Shower

**Chapter 4. **

In the morning when Aria woke, she found she was alone in the bed, but Hanna & Emily were asleep on the floor still, she then smelt the sweetness of Breakfast cooking she smiled & got up, walking downstairs & looked at Spencer from the bottom of the steps, She smiled & snuck up behind her, sliding her arms around her placing a small kiss on her neck, Spencer smiled & turned placing a gentle kiss on Aria's forehead. "Morning Beautiful" Spencer smiled. "Your pancakes will be ready in a few minutes" Aria beamed with happiness "You didn't have to make me breakfast babe." She grinned as she sat at the island, looking at Spencer as she returned to cooking "I wanted too" She simply replied & put a plate of choc-chip pancakes in-front of Aria & some for herself & they both began to eat.

As they finished eating, the girls heard footsteps upstairs, they smiled softly & kissed once more then cleared there plates & quickly went out the back by the pool & began talking, Hanna walked out not long later & looked at them "Last one in's a party-pooper!" She yelled, running up & pushing Spencer in the pool with a laugh, Spencer let out a short squeak, grabbing Hanna's wrist, pulling her in too. Hanna squealed & frowned, they both looked up at Aria who was laughing, they then began to laugh also when they realised Emily was behind Aria, she lifted her up, Aria screamed as she got thrown in the pool. Emily then dived in & they all began playing, splashing & laughing. After about an hour, the girls decided to get out & shower, they went inside & got new clothes as Aria raced upstairs calling first shower, Spencer chuckled & Emily looked at the Barn "Spence, when did you say Melissa was getting home?" Spencer looked over at her" Tomorrow why?" Emily grinned "I'll shower in the barn!" She ran outside before Spencer could protest, Hanna sighed "I'll go after Emily, & shower there too" Spencer nodded & smiled, as soon as Hanna left, Spencer went upstairs & opened the bathroom, locking the door & stripped, then got in the shower with aria. Aria didn't hear her as she was washing her hair, she opened her eyes & screamed, Spencer just laughed & kissed her. Aria playfully slapped Spencer's arm & kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her taller lover. Spencer smiled into the kiss & lifted Aria up. Aria wrapped her arms & legs around Spencer as they moaned into the kiss, Spencer slid an arm around Aria & used her other hand to slide her hand between them, starting to rub Aria's swollen bundle of nerves, Aria's hips jerked forward as she moaned, Spencer took the hint & started to pump her fingers in & out of Aria, causing the shorter girl to moan louder, Spencer kissed her passionately, covering some moans Aria slid her hands to Spencer's waist over her shoulders, Spencer moaned softly as Aria dug her nails into her back, causing Spencer to go deeper & faster into Aria, Aria moaned louder, scratching up Spencer's back as she climaxed, Spencer slowed her pace, letting Aria ride out her high as she kissed her neck, Aria stifled a moan as she pulled away from Spencer. Spencer looked at her worried then Aria crashed there lips together, in a hard passionate kiss. Spencer smiled into the kiss as their tongue's battled for dominance, Aria won & pinned Spencer to the wall, the water cascading over them both as Aria slowly kissed down Spencer's neck, Spencer let out a gentle moan, Aria kissed down to Spencers chest & took an erect nipple into her mouth, gently sucking, tweaking the other with her fingers, Spencer closed her eyes, moaning out "A-Aria, Oh My…" She couldn't get the rest of her sentence out ass she moaned again, Aria smiled & slid down onto her knee's spreading Spencer's legs more, & she began sucking on her clit why fingering her, Spencer moaned louder, gripping the edge of the shower for support Se slid to sit on the edge of bath, spreading her legs more, Aria enjoyed being directly in-front of Spencer's heated dripping wet core, she knew this wouldn't take long for Spencer to reach climax, she dig her tongue into Spencer's dripping wet centre, causing Shivers to run up Spencer's spine. Spencer moaned louder. Aria smiled & kept licking Spencer happily, twisting her tongue around inside the taller girl. Spencer slid her finger's through Aria hair, arching into Aria, closing her eyes, Aria rubbed Spencer's clit as she slid other fingers in with her tongue, pumping fast & hard, Spencer moaned loud & climaxed, Aria let Spencer ride out her climax on her tongue, then leaned up, kissing her passionately Spencer smiled as she leant hack against the cool shower wall, her eyes fluttering open as she breathed heavily "W-Wow Aria" She said barely above a whisper. Aria slowly stood & smiled at her lover "We should go get changed, should we not?" Spencer shook her head & stood "I Like the view." Aria blushed & slung her arms around Spencer's neck "I Love You Spencer Hastings!" Spencer smiled "I Love you Too Aria!"


	5. New Home

**Chapter 5.**

****After Emily & Hanna went home later that afternoon, Spencer & Aria were on the couch watching T.V. when Aria's mum texted her, Aria reached for her phone & looked at Spence smiling "Wanna come for dinner? Mum want's to know" Spencer grinned "Sure, I'd love that, You know I can't say no to food!" Aria laughed texted her mother back & then leaned back into Spencer's arms, Aria yawned & sighed "What's the time?" Spencer looked at her watch "5:30, Why?" Aria smiled "Mum wanted me back by 6 to help cook, we got half hour all alone." Spencer smiled "I think we can use that time." She crashed their lips together, their tongues battling for dominance, Spencer pinned Aria to the couch & continued to kiss her, sliding her arms to Aria's waist, then began to tickle her, Aria screamed as she broke out into laughter "SPENCE!" She laughed Spencer kept tickling her then started kissing her "Spencer Jill Hastings!" She jumped off Aria & looked up, seeing her mother "M-Mum, W-What are you doing here?" Veronica put her bag on the kitchen counter "I live here." Spencer bit her lip & looked at Aria "I Mean, I thought you weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow?" Veronica frowned "Did I really just walk in on you's kissing?" Aria shook her head "No Mrs Hastings" Spencer frowned "Yes! You Did!" Veronica's frowned deepened "I Will NOT Tolerate that in this house! Or from you at all!" Spencer rolled her eyes, grabbing Aria's hand, taking her up to her room, locking the door behind them before her mother could get in. Aria looked at Spencer "Why didn't you say no?" Spencer came over to her lover & kissed her "Because, I love you" Aria's smiled & jumped at Mrs Hasting's knocked on the door "Spencer, open the door! You're NOT to see Aria!" Spencer started packing a bag, & grabbed her school bag & Aria's & whispered "We're going, you take your bag & mine, I'll take my school bag, I'll be at your place in 10." She kissed Aria once more, Aria smiled into the kiss. Aria clapped her hands loudly, making it sound like she slapped Spencer. "Spencer, I told you never to kiss me again!" She yelled, Spencer smirked at Aria's quick thinking "But Aria, I Love You!" They kissed lightly & Aria opened the door almost running into Veronica "Never touch me again Spencer!" She yelled as she took the bags out to her car & drove home. Spencer slammed & locked the door in her mothers face, then grabbed her laptop, iPad, & iPod & put them in her school back & climbed out the window & ran to Aria's. Aria got home was startled by Spencer opening her car door "Jesus Spence!" She laughed "How'd you get out?" Spencer smirked & kissed Aria's cheek "Climbed out my window." Aria laughed & Spencer grabbed the bags out of the car & closed the doors, Aria locked the car & walked with Spencer up the drive-way, Aria opened the door & looked at her mother "M-Mum? Can Spence stay here for a while?" Ella nodded, "Of course Honey, but you know the rules." Aria nodded & took Spencer up to her room Spencer rose an eyebrow as she dropped the bags on the window seat "What are the rules?" Aria giggled "Door has to stay open unless we're getting dressed & no 'Loud Noises' apart from music" Spencer smirked, & nodded, pulling Aria to sit in her lap & hug her Aria snuggled in Spencer's arms happily & kissed her, Spencer smiled into the kiss they both sighed as they heard Ella "Aria, can you please come set the table?" Aria kissed Spencer again "Coming Mum!" Spencer smirked "Oh, I'll make you cum alright." Aria laughed "Oh, I bet you will, but not now." She laughed & ran downstairs. Spencer pouted & yelled out "Come back & I Will!" Aria blushed as she looked at her mother Ella rose an eyebrow "What's that all about?" Aria laughed then shrugged "Oh uh, Spencer needs to stay here for a while, h-her mum came back & saw us kissing & kinda kicked her out" Ella nodded "It's okay, she can stay as long as she needs" Aria looked at her & beamed with happiness "Really?" Ella smiled & nodded "Oh, My god, Mum, Thanks!" She smiled & hugged Ella grinning, Spencer came downstairs, "Is there anything you…" She looked at Aria & Ella & rose an eyebrow "…Need a hand with?" Ella smiled & shook her head "No Spencer, relax, make yourself at home." Spencer bit her lip "Thanks Mrs Mont…" Ella frowned at her "..I Mean Ella!" Spencer quickly corrected herself.

_**A/N; Read & Review? Please? **_


	6. Thinking Of Tomorrow

**Chapter 6.**

Later that night, Spencer & Aria were watching T.V With Ella & Byron, Mike had not long gone up to his room to study & Byron yawned. "I-I think I might…" He Yawned Again & Ella Laughed "Sweetie, go up to bed, I'll clear your stuff up" He Smiled & kissed his wife's forehead & smiled, coming over to Aria & Spencer, kissing Aria's forehead "Night Dad" She smiled "Night Sweetheart" He yawned as he trudged upstairs, Ella chuckled & stood, picking up the glasses & plates from desert "I'll get that Ella!" Spencer smiled "Don't be silly Spencer, You're a guest" Spencer stood "It's no problem, least I can do is help out seeing as you won't let me pay for my stay here" Aria looked uneasy at her mother & just nodded "Well, Thank you Spencer" She smiled & kissed her cheek then came over to Aria & kissed her forehead as spencer too the plates & glasses to the kitchen & loaded the dishwasher then set it. "Night Mum" Aria called out, "Night Aria, Night Spencer" She smiled & went to climb the stairs "Night Ella" Spencer smiled as she sat back by Aria, wrapping her arm around the shorter girl's shoulder, as she kissed her temple, Aria beamed with happiness & cleared her throat & whispered "Let's go to the room" Spencer bit her lip & whispered back "W-What about not being aloud to shut the door or make loud noises?" Aria giggled "I'm sure we can keep quiet just this once, can't you?" Spencer smiled & turned the T.V. off, then scooped Aria up causing the younger girl to laugh gently, then she carried her towards the stairs, Aria reached over & switched the lights off then put her arm's around Spencer's neck, kissing her cheek, Spencer pushed the partially opened door with her foot, causing it to open fully, Aria kissed Spencer softly & slid to the floor, closing her door a bit & takes her shirt off, putting it in the wash basket, Spencer smiled, looking at Aria's body smiling "I Love You" she whispered. Aria looked over at her & kissed her softly "I Love You Too!" Aria pushed the door close more so anyone couldn't see in & pulled Spencer to the bed, undressing her. Spencer bit her lip, kissing Aria softly on the neck, Aria let out a small moan, Spencer slid her hands to Aria's pant's undoing the belt, then pushed them off her, She was about to go further when they heard a knock. Aria frowned "Who is it?" Mike spoke up. "It's me, I need help." Spencer nodded & as they both quickly changed into their pyjama's then Aria opened the door as Spencer sat on the bed & picked up a homework book "What's up Mike?" He frowned holding out his work book "Can I Come in?" Aria looked over at Spencer who nodded & shrugged Aria opened the door more & stepped back "Excuse me Spencer? Sorry for interrupting" Mike looked at her as she put the book down & Smiled "Do you need me to leave so you can talk to Aria?" He shook his head, "No, Actually, seeing as you're here, & I'm hoping your not Tired?" He looked at her as she shook her head "Aria mentioned you too A.P. Classes, do you think you could help me with this History paper?" Spencer nodded & picked up her laptop from her bag & smiled, loading something onto a USB & handing it to him. "What's this?" He frowned confused "History, & I'm guessing it's Russian?" He nodded. "Well, read over that file, & use some of what you need." He Smiled! "Thanks If You Weren't my sisters best friend, I'd kiss you for being amazing!" He blushed & stammered "U-Uh, Y-You know….wh-what I-I M-Mean…" Aria & Spencer started laughing "Sorry Mike, She's Taken." Aria explained as Mike Nodded "I didn't mean it like that, I meant as a thank you!" Spencer nodded smirking, Aria just guided him to the door Mike frowned embarrassed & walked out. Aria closed the door & giggled then came over & laid down hugging Spencer & Yawned "What are we doing tomorrow?" Spencer asked. Aria shrugged "Dad & Mum Are Taking Mike to a lacrosse tournament in Philly" She smiled, "So, from the time we wake, till about 9:30pm, We'll be alone." Spencer smirked "Does your mum trust us alone?" Aria shrugged "She still thinks we're 'Taking It Slow' & stuff" She giggles using Air-Quotes, then nestled into Spencer's side, flicking the lamp off, Spencer pulled the Blanket up & put her arm around Aria as Aria slung her arm around Spencer's waist, resting her head on her shoulder starting to drift to sleep, Spencer smiled & kissed Aria's forehead & whispered "Goodnight Beautiful!" Aria smiled & leaned up, looking at Spencer gently "Night babe, Love You!" Spencer gave her a gentle peck on the lips & smiled, brushing hair off Aria's Face "Love you too" They both drifted to sleep.

_**A/N; Read & Review? Please? - Review to get next chapter! (: LOVE YOU GUY'S**_


	7. New Place

**Chapter 7. **

Late the next morning, Aria woke to her phone ringing, she sat up & shifted carefully from Spencer's arms & grabbed it looking at the Caller ID. 'Mum' She sighed & answered "Hello?" Aria frowned wanting to sleep in Spencer's arms again. "Aria, sorry for waking you, I ust wanted to remind you that your father, mike & I are going to Mike's Lacrosse game.." Aria butted in tiredly with a yawn "Mum, It's okay, just be safe, I'm gonna get some more sleep before Spencer wakes, I'll tidy up the house before you can get back also" She half smiled, Ella beamed with happiness "Thank's sweetie, Love you, see you's when we get bacl" Aria nodded. "Love you too mum" She frowned & hang up, then returned to Spencers grip & closed her eyes "If we're home alone, why are we wasting the day sleeping?" Spencer questioned as Aria jumped "Jesus Spence! How Long You Been Awake?" Spencer chuckled & wrapped her arm's around Aria "Since 8. It's now 11 Ar" She laughed, Aria squirmed from Spencer's grip & pinned her to the bed then straddled her "You shoulda woke me, I would of gotten you coffee or something" Spencer smirked "I likied being in your arms & You in mine, I love you" Aria smiled then leant down kissing Spencer softly, Spencer responded with eagerness & pulled Aria down more, sliding her hands to Aria's waist, Then began running her hands up Aria's body, under her shirt. Spencer's phone began to ring & she groaned in frustration. "Ignore it!" She demanded Aria & kept kissing her hungrily. Aria reached over & looked at Spencer's phone "It's your mum!" Spencer frowned & silenced it, taking it off Aria "I Don't care, I'm with the only person I Need! in my life" Aria smiled lightly & kissed Spencer again. "Aww! You're absolutly the best person ever!" Ara smiled "I Disagree!" Spencer smiled "I Believe you are Aria, I Love You." Aria smiled & kept kissing Spencer "I Love you too Spence" She smiled and got up "Coffee?" Spencer nodded & grabbed aria's hand as she turned to leave "Shower first though?" Aria laughed & nodded "We'll save water & do it togther?" Spencer nodded & kissed Aria, grabbing towels & handing them to Aria, then scooping her up, Aria laughed & clung to Spencer as she was lifted & was carried to the bathroom. "You know Ar, It's your birthday" Aria nodded & smiled. "Well, I was thinking, You, Me, The Girls, A Week Away?" Aria rose an eyebrow & got out of Spencer's grip looking at her "A Week Away With You & The Girls? Where would we go?" Spencer smiled "Let me plan it, just I'll book & pay for everythig!" Aria smiled & kissed Spencer "You're absolutly the best girlfend ever!" Spencer smiled kissing her back. They undressed each other, & showered After a while they got out & wrapped a towel around themselves, and went downstairs to eat, they got dressed & sat on Aria's bed, listening to music, reading & studying for an upcoming test when Spencer cleared her through & frowned slamming the book shut, causing Aria to Jump "Spence, you ok?" Spencer nodded "Yeah, I'm okay, It's just, well, uh.." Aria sat closer to her & smiled "What is it?" Spencer sighed "I don't want to go back home." She looked down, Aria just put her arm's around Spencer & held her "You don't have too, mum said you can stay as long as you want" Spencer looked at her girlfriend & shyly smiled. "I don't want to over-stay my welcome, maybe I should look for an apartment? You can stay over as much as you want." Aria smiled & kissed Spencer "I'd love that Spence" Spencer nodded "I'll go down to the real-estate shop tomorrow & look around for something, I have a private account that my parents don't know about, so I can easily just use that, everything my parents pay me, I take it out of one account & put it into the other, I just tell them I buy lots of food why there away, they believe me." Aria laughed. "Spencer, You Fatty!" She laughed & poked Spencer's perfectly muscled stomach & then kissed her.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

~4 Montha later~

"Spencer, are you sure you want to go along with this?" Her father asked, Spencer just nodded as she finished packing the last of her stuff into boxes, Caleb & Aria had taken the rest of them to the Caleb's ute '18 years of life all in a bunch of boxes' Spencer smiled as she thought, looking at the photo as she put it in a box, a photo of her & Aria & Emily & Hanna on there 1 month anniversary, combined with Aria's birthday present at the Carribean, Emily & Hanna we're pretty upset that they decided to wait a month to tell them they we're dating. Aria's & Spancer's excuse was lame to keep it hidden for so long.

_~Flashback~_

Aria was sitting in the hotel room on there last night there & looked at Spencer as she came out of the batrhroom smiling "I Think we should tell them" Aria stated, Spencer nodded & smiled "Me too" Aria nodded & grabbed Spencers hand & took her too the next room where Hanna & Emily & knocked, Emily opened the door with a smile & stepped out of the way to let them in, Hanna smiled as she finished getting dressed. "Oh, Finally dressed" Emily frowned as she crossed her arms. Hanna rolled her eyes, "Dammit, you're not the bloody room service!" Aria laughed. "Love you too Han!" Hanna nodded & heard another knock & raced to the door, grabbing the tray of food & slamming the door, then stuffed her face with food, Spencer laughed "You pregnant Han? Never seen you eat so much!" Hanna froze for a second & swallowed "Shut up! I'm Starving, I've been shopping all day!" Aria smiled & pointed to the bed, "Hanna, Emily, Spencer & I need to tell you something." She said firmly, Emily sat by Hanna & nodded, Spencer cleared her throat. "We're.." She pointed between her & Aria "..Dating" Hanna stopped eated & started choking on laughter. "Right,  
& I'm the fucking pope!" Emily shook her head, "Hanna, they're not kidding!" Hanna frowned "What The Fuck? For how long?" Aria looked at Spencer then back at Hanna "A Month Tomorrow!" Hanna continued to eat. "Cool!" She mumbled into her food & waved her hand dismissivly as Emily hugged & congratulated the girls.

~End Flashback!

Aria walked in past Peter Hastings & ignoring him & grabbed Spencer's hand, kissing it "Ready to go babe?" She nodded & kissed Aria softly & put the photo carefully in the last box, Spencer's room was now fully bare except Aria's bag she bought with her today, she picked it up & put it on her shoulder & looked at Spencer as she looked apologeticaly at Mr Hastings' & picked up the box, Spencer looked at Aria & smiled "Lets go!" Aria nodded & walked downstairs, as Spencer looked back at her father "Bye Dad!" He took the box off her & put it down, then tightly hugged her sliding a wad of cash into the box without Spencer seeing, Spencer pulled from the hug & picked the box up & walked out putting it in the car, then looked at Aria, smiling "Ready?" Spencer nodded & got in the car smiling, Aria got in also & Spencer started the car, & drove towards her new place, aria hadn't seen it yet, Spencer wanted to keep it a surprise, only the other girls & Caleb had cause they helped move everything, Aria had been busy with her art class at Hollis & her exams. Spencer stopped the car a while later & Aria gasped, "Wow spence, I thought you said it was small." Spencer chuckled "Actually, I live in the penthouse of the hotel up the road." Aria cleared her throat "Then why are we here?" Spencer laughed & pointed to the red traffic light. Aria blushed & looked down, Spencer just chuckled & rubbed Aria's thigh "Stay over the night?" Aria nodded, "I'll call my mum, ask her if it's okay." Spencer nodded & continued to drive, stopping at the hotel & smiled, handing the key's to the Valet & looked at the doorman "Hey Hugh!" She smiled & went around, opening the door for Aria "Morning Miss Hastings! How are you today?" Spencer nodded "Finally finished moving in, I'm having a house warming party on Friday night, me, Aria..." She pointed to her lover "..Hanna, Emily & Caleb Would you like to come?" The young doorman looked about there age, Aria frowned as he checked her out. "I'd love to, I'll bring some drinks & a few mix-discs I mashed together, that okay?" She nodded. "So, this is Aria, the one you & your friends keep talking about?" Spencer smiled "Yeah, this is my beautiful girlfriend Aria." Aria blushed & bit her lip

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

A while later Spencer & the girls we're sitting on her couch when she remembered the box in her car, she grabbed her key's "Back in a minute, going to get food then bringing that last box up" Aria stood "I'll come." Spencer nodded & looked at the girls & Caleb "Make yourself at home by putting stuff away & I'll bring alcohol on Friday." Hanna jumped up & started to unpack boxes, Aria laughed & pulled Spencer out of the pent-house & waited for the door to close then kissed her & smiled, as they walked.

An hour later, they walked into the room & only saw Caleb on the couch looking extremely bored "Where are the girls?" Caleb took a container of food & started to eat as he pointed to the room & mumbled "Sleeping" Spencer laughed & put the boxx on the floor & sat by Aria on the other couch & started eating.

_**A/N; Read & Review? Please?**_


	8. Where's The Ring?

**Chapter 8.**

The next morning, Spencer woke up on the couch with Aria snuggled into her side, she smiled remembering the night, She looked around & saw Emily, Hanna & Caleb talking quiet in the kitchen, she carefully got up, making sure not to wake ARia & came over them, & smiled, "Hey guy's" They smiled in return & giggled at Aria. Spencer looked over at Aria who'd now sprawled out on the couch, Spencer chuckled lightly & made a coffee & sipped it, thinking "Wat do you all wanna do today?" Hanna smiled "Shop!" Caleb shook his head. "We did that on Saturday" Hanna pouted "That was 3 days ago" Spencer & Emily laughed then Emily put a stack of Pancakes on the table between them. Aria woke to the smell & came over, smiling more "Hey guy's!" Spencer smiled, turning to face Aria & kissed her deeply, Aria smiled into the kiss & put her arms around Spencer. After she pulled away, Spencer rested her hand on Aria's waist, looking into her eyes. "Spence, we still on for today?" She wriggled her eyebrow suggestively, Spencer swallowed hard, & nodded slowly, then kissed her nerously. "What are you's going to do?" Hanna looked at them "A-Aria won't tell me" Emily laughed. "Ohhh, Aria, You Horny Vixen!" Aria laughed & kissed Spencer's cheek before eating a pancake. Spencer rested her hand on Aria's waist, eating with her other hand. "So, Em, you & Han looked prety cosy last night." Aria smiled, Hanna blushed & looked away, Caleb rose an eyebrow & Emily laughed.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

Later that evening, Spencer & ARia were alone in the Pent-House & had just finshed eating Pasta Putanesca, Aria's cooking & Damn, Every mouthful was like an orgasm, or so Spencer thought, Aria looked at Spencer smiling, & kissed her, "I love you" She whispered against Spencer's lips. Spencer smiled, kissing back & raised her voice, not wanting it to be like a secret "Aria Montgomery, I Love You & I Always Will!" Aria laughed & blushed, then kissed her again. Spencer looked at Aria, then got down on one knee, Aria just loked at her biting her lip "Aria, will you do me the honors of becoming my fiancee?" Aria laughed, "You're So Cute! YES!" She threw her arms around Spencer neck & kissed her wildly. "Aria, I know we're young, I just want you to know, that whatever you want, whenever you want, I'll love you & I'll always be here for you, Promise." Aria smiled kissing her again" You Mean, It's like an engagement to be engaged?" Spencer nodded "Untill we're old enough to actually be engaged." Aria grinnedkissed her deeply "Yes Spencer, It'll ALWAYS be Yes to you!" She smiled, as they kissed again, Spencer hugged & pickd her up, "Spending the day alone with you, just being with you, was amazing. " Aria smiled, sliding her armsaround Spencer's neck. "Aww,Spence, I Love you." Spendcer smiled "Youstaying the night, or did your mum wat you home?" Aria smiled "They're in Philly with Mike again." Spencer Smirked. "So, we have more alone time, I love it." Aria nodded & kissed her pointing towards the room with a yawn. Spencer nodded & took her to the room, layin her down, kissingher forehead, Aria smiled. "Sleep babe, I'm just gonna clean up & I'll be straight to bed with you." Aria sat up "N-No, I'll clean." Spencer shook her head "No babe, you're tired, Sleep, I'll be quick." Aria nodded "Okay babe" She yawned & took her shirt off & got under the blankets. Spencer smiled & walked out, closing the door a bit & picked the plate & glasses up off the table & took them too the kitchen & started to wash up.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

A few hours later, after cleaning the entire Pent-house to wear her out, Spence yawned, she looked at the clock _5AM _it read, Spencer bit her loip & snuck into the bedroom, changed into her pyjama's & got into bed, ARia snuggled into her side as shefelt pener in bed& mumbled Tiredly "What'sthe ime? Spencer bit her lip hard "Late go back to slep." Aria nodde & yawned & kssd Spencer then drifted back to sleep.

_**A/N; Sorry about Typo's, using a friend comp :p Read & Review? PLEASE? Pass it onto your friends if they're also Sparia Lovers(:**___

_TEAM SPARIA!_


	9. Jokes & Love

_**A/N; Sorry Guy's Been on a fucked up computer the past couple of day's, it wouldn't let me enter between speech's .. SOWWIEEEEE... Enjoy, Read, Review? xXx  
~LostSoulSaveMe~**_

_Spencer's POV._

Spencer woke the next morning to a vibrating noise ,she sat up yawning, looked at her phone & declined the call from her mother, she looked at the time & sighs, "8:30" She frowned & rolled back into Aria's arm's, she threw an arm over Aria's stomach & felt something softer then Aria. She opened her eyes more & looks at the pillow Aria put by Spencer, she pouted & sat up, looking around & found a note.

_"Spence, gone to get coffee, back soon._

_Bacon & Eggs on stove, Love You._

_Aria"_

Spencer smiled & heard the lock click, she got up & stretched, then came out of the room to be greeted by a smiling Aria. "Good Morning Beautiful." She said to her younger lover, Aria leant up & kissed her smiling against her lips, Spencer put her hands on Aria's waist, pulling her closer & deepening the kiss "Mmm... Morning" Aria mumbled into the kiss. Spencer broke the kiss with a gentle laugh & pulled Aria to the kitchen to eat.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

_Aria's POV_

After eating & spending the better part of the morning with Spencer, Aria decided it was time she got home, she felt like she was imposing on Spencer's alone time in her apartment, she still had alot to do & thought it'd be better for her to sort it out alone, she stood from her spot on the couch, only to be pulled into Spencers lap, getting her arms tangled around her petite waist, Aria looked at Spencer & smiled then kissed her. "Love you Spence!" Spencer smiled & began kissing down Aria's neck & mumbled something about a ring. Aria's eyes stopped fluttering & she went wide-eyed. "What about a ring?" She asked, standing quickly witch caused Spencer to look up pout at the sudden loss of contact.

"I Said..." Spencer cleared her throat & stood "...I Got you a ring, Except I didn't give it too you lastnight, cause I didn't think I was going to ask you when I did." She began walking to the room. Aria quickly followed & stopped at the door when she saw Spencer down on one knee with a open ring box in her hand, and a smile upon her lips. "Aria, will you do me the honours of being my future fiancee?" Aria just looked at her speechless.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

_Spencer's POV_

_'I've been waiting half an hour for Aria to reply, hs she changed her mind since lastnight?' _Spencer thought then put the ring on the bed & came over to Aria, snapping her from her thoughts "Aria, Are you okay?" Aria simply nodded & kissed Spencer with so much passion that she was pushed back to the bed

"I Thought you we're Joking lastnight Spence!" Aria smiled kissing her again, only this time, Spencer kissed back, running her fingers through Aria's smooth hair. Spencer shook her head.

"I'm never kidding when it comes to you Ar."

_**A/N; Read & Review? Please? Sorry about the other chapters hw they're not spaced out & shit, this is my first fan-fic & I had to get help off the amazing CaptainK8 - Thanks K8 :D **_


	10. Relief

**_A/N; Oh Haii, I Missed Y'all... Not Really... Okay, Maybe A Little..._**_ :3_

_**So, Read & Review.. You Gotta Review... PLEASE? *Puppy Eyes & Pouty Lip***_

_****__**Oh, Also, I Don't Own Anything, 'Cept the S.L 'Cuz Sparia is just to Amazing on to put a Story Line too.. ;p**_

**Chapter 10**

****_Aria POV. _

_"Spencer & I have been laying here for an hour hugging, talking & just enjoying each other's embrace, I really do love her, I have for a very long time, shame it took a silly dare for me to see it."_ Aria thought. She leaned up & kissed Spencer slowly, then stood.

Spencer returned the kiss then watched her "Where you going?" She pouted.

The shorter lover smiled nervously "Mum wanted me home remember." Spencer nodded laid back sighing. Aria straddled her "What's the matter Spencer?" Spencer gripped Aria's waist & sat up, closing the gap between their lips

"Nothing, I just, don't want you to go yet." Aria smiled, kissing back.

"Well, we're coming up to Spring Break." Spencer licked her lips at the thought of Aria in a bikini, Aria smirked & playfully slapped her arm. "Spence!" Spencer laughed.

"Sorry Ar, Can't help it, your just drop dead gorgeous in everything you wear, EVEN a bikini!" Spencer smiled slyly. Aria laughed & kissed the taller girl hard. Spencer kissed back with passion, causing Aria to moan lightly into the kiss, starting to undo her own shirt.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

_Spencer's POV._

_"I Was right, Ara did look great n everything" _Spencer thought of Aria in a bra & panties, starting to get aroused, the was brought out of her thoughts by a kiss to the neck, she groaned in need & looked Aria up & down, She was shirtless, in just a leopard print bra, Spencer licked her lips & went to caress Aria''s breasts only to get her hands slapped away "Heeeeyyyy" Spencer pouted, Aria just laughed & began sucing on Spencer''s neck, pushing her to lay again, Spencer moaned softly & reached over grabbing the remote to the stereo & pressing play on the CD, some low trance techno music came on, she didn't even know she had this kind of music, she just got lost in the feeling of the petite girl sucking on her neck, she let out another small moan & moved her hands to Aria's ass.

Aria moaned softly as Spencer squeezed gently on her ass & pulled from her position looking at the bright red hickey she left on Spencer's neck. She admired her work & began pulling Spencer's shirt off.

Spencer briefly sat up to let the shirt come off & unhooked her bra, throwing it to the floor.

_**A/N; Read & Review? You want more? You Gotta Review **_:3


	11. Jason's What?

_**Chapter 11.**_

Spencer woke to a loud knocking, she groaned & carefully got up, trying not to wake Aria, she threw a big hooding on & a pair of shorts & went to open the door. Melissa turned to look at her younger sister "Spencer" Melissa stated & pushed passed her into the apartment.

Spencer frowned "Do come in" She said sarcastically "What are you doing here & How'd you find me?"

Melissa turned to the younger Hastings & hugged her tight "I made Hanna tell me, don't worry, I won't tell mum & dad, we NEED to talk!"

Spencer nodded & motioned Melissa to follow her to the kitchen, Melissa followed & sat at a stool at the bench. "Talk quietly. Aria's asleep in the room"

Melissa nodded "So, it's true, what mum & dad said, you're with Aria?" She looked towards the bedroom then back to Spencer who placed a coffee infront of her, Melissa smiled & took a sip "Just the way I like it"

Spencer cleared her throat "Yes, I'm in a relationship with Aria, actually, I asked her if she'd let me marry her, we're like, engaged to be engaged." Spencer bought her own coffee to her lips & bit her lip nervously.

Melissa rose an eyebrow. "Wow Spence, I knew you liked her, but, wow."

They we're interrupted by the bedroom door opening & Aria coming out wrapped in a blanket. "Oh, company." Aria blushed & retreated back to the room. The Hastings' sisters giggled & waited, then saw Aria come back out clothed. Aria wondered over to the kitchen & kissed Spencer's cheek "Mum was expecting me last night, so I should go."

Spencer shook her head "It's okay, I called your mum, said we fell asleep watching movies." _'It was half true' _Spencer smirked. Aria back handed Spencer's stomach, to be greeted with a sharp pain in her hand "Ha!" Spencer laughed as Aria pouted & rubbed her hand. Melissa chuckled & watched them.

"Uh, Spencer?" Melissa interrupted them. "The talk. Aria can stay, but it's about Jason DiLaurentis"

Aria looked back & forth between the sisters "I Might actually shower" She leaned up & kissed Spencer.

Spencer nodded & kissed her back sweetly then watched Aria walk to the bedroom, watching the door close, she then turned to the older Hastings'. "What's up?"

Melissa smiled softly "You're cute with her, but back to Jason, he's our half brother!" Spencer was halfway through a mouthful of coffee when she swallowed hard & chocked on it. Melissa patted Spencer's back & Spencer smiled weakly.

"How do you know?" Spencer frowned.

"I heard Dad & Mum talking about Jason & how 'He should tell us' and stuff" She said, using air-quotes.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

A few hours later, Melissa had left & Spencer & Aria were watching TV & talking about school, & other random stuff. Aria looked up at Spencer & stood "Want to walk me home? Mum's wanting me"

Spencer smiled "I'll drive, it's too far to walk."

Aria nodded & straddled Spencer. "I Love You."


	12. New House guest

_**A/N; Sorry you guy's, I know last chapter was short, & this probably will be too, but I'm dealing with moving & other stuff, REALLY SORRY.. xx, At the end of this chapter, put a PM in of what you want to see for next chapter xx**_

_**Chapter 12.**_

Aria looked into Spencer's eyes with lust, she slowly began unzipping Spencer's hoodie & kissing her neck, Spencer smirked & tilted her head giving Aria more room as she undid Aria's shorts, Aria bit her lip & stood "S-Spence, w-we can't, I want to, but not right now."

Spencer nodded & pulled Aria back to her lap cradling Aria against herself, "It's okay Ar, we don't have to." She smiled kissing the topof the shorter girls head.

Aria smiled & kissed Spencer gently "Spence, I might call my mum & ask her if I can stay another night, if that's alright with you"

Spencer nodded slowly "Anything you want babe, I'm here for you" Aria smiled & grabbed her phone off the coffee table, calling her mum & putting it on loud-speaker so Spencer could hear it all.

After a few rings, Ella answered. "Aria, Honey, is everything alright?"

Aria smiled at the worry in her mothers voice & snuggled further into Spencer's strong protective grip. "Yeah mum, we not long woke up, Spencer was so sweet, I fell asleep in the bed, so she took the couch. I was wondering if I could stay over again tonight?"

Ella bit her lip thinking "Aria, Hun, we need to talk, but of course you can stay there. Is it alright with Spencer if I bring you more clothes & stuff?"

Aria looked at Spencer who nodded & Aria smiled "Yeah mum, Spence said you can come over"

Ella smiled "I'll be there in a bit, is there anything you really want packed?"

Aria thought for a second & smiled "That black dress I wore to that dance-a-thon & the Black & leopard print skinny jeans please."

Ella cleared her throat "Sure Aria, I'll be there in a while, Love you."

"Love you too mum." Aria grinned.

"Bye Mrs Montgomery!" Spencer smirked

"Miss Hastings" Ella replied slyly, witch only cause herself & Aria to laugh, Spencer chuckled softly & hang up the phone then began kissing Aria.

"Does you mum know where I live?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, I gave her the hotel number & stuff in case of an emergency." Aria bit her lip.

"Not at all, that's actually good thinking, I also need to talk to your mother about something, nothing big, just a question." Spencer smiled as she saw Aria playing with the ring.

Aria nodded slowly then kissed Spencer "Got for a shower, I'll make some lunch." Aria said as she stood.

Spencer nodded & mock saluted her "Aye, Aye Cap'n" she said as she wondered to the bathroom.

Aria smirked & went to the kitchen shaking her head happily.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

A Few hours later, Aria, Spencer & Ella were sitting in Spencer's living room, talking when Spencer cleared her throat. "Ella, may I have a word?"

Ella rose an eyebrow towards Aria, who shrugged, she then turned to Spencer & nodded.

Spencer linked her fingers with Aria's & smiled "As you know, my mother doesn't want me at home, & Melissa want to move here in my spare room, I was wondering, if maybe, when we've finished out S.A.T's at school, if Aria would like to move here with me also"

Ella & Aria both looked at Spencer surprised. _"Clearly Aria didn't know about this either" _Ella thought. "I Will have to give it time to think it over Spencer, I mean, if Aria wants to, I won't say no, but you're both still young & what about money for everything?"

"Spencer Has Savings!" Aria quickly shot out of her seat & into her mothers lap, almost pulling Spencer "Mum, please, Spencer & you mean the world to me, but living with Spence, it's closer to school, close to shops so I can get work, & seeing as Melissa is pregnant with Taylor, I'd love to help her out when she moves in, please mum?"

Ella looked at her daughter & smiled "Sure honey, I support you fully"

Aria squealed & flung her arms around her mother, kissing her cheek "I Love You Mum!"

Ella chuckled & Spencer smiled softly when she heared a knock & stood "I'll get it, Aria, can you get more drinks for us all please?"

Arai nodded & smiled "Mum?"

Ella stood & went with her daughter to the kitchen as Spencer went to the door.

"Pizza's here Ar" She said as she paid the delivery man

"So am I"

Spencer heard a voice from down the hall, she stuck her head out & smiled "Come in Melissa"

Ella & Aria came from the kitchen as Spencer stacked the pizza's on the table in the living room.

Melissa came in & sat in the arm chair, & smiled "Hey Ella!"

Ella smiled & bought over a class of water for her "Hello Melissa, long time no see, how are you?"

Melissa chuckled "Fat"

The 4 young women laughed.

Spencer turned the stereo on softly "Ella, are you staying for dinner? There's plenty to go around."

Ella looked at the pizza's on the table & counted the boxes in her mind & went wide-eyed _"12 Pizza's?" _Shethought. "Sure, why not." She smiled.

"Great, I'll get the plates" Spencer said & went back to the kitchen, grabbing plates & more drinks.

Aria went over to the stereo & looked through the CD's & smiled, putting one in that she knew her mother would love, one Ella used to sing to her when she had a bad day, or a night mare. "Hey mum?" She asked, looking over at Ella who had a mouthful of Pizza already witch cause Aria to laugh.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked once she swallowed the cheesy blob.

"Remember this?" Aria said as she hit play

_"Oh my god, Michelle Branch, Crazy Ride, I Thought Aria forgot all about me singing that to her." _Ella smiled & came over, hugging her daughter "Of course I remember, it's the only thing I could do to calm you down when you were younger."

The 4 of them sat, ate, talked, played a few board games when Ella checked her watch & gasped. "Oh my, it's almost 10. I should get going, Spence..."

Spencer cut her off "Ella stay, you & Aria can take my bed, I'll take the couch & Melissa has her own room"

"Are you sure?" Ella looked at her

"I'm sure I can handle one night without my goodnight kiss from Aria." She chuckled.

Aria blushed & looked at her nails.

Ella laughed, "Well, okay, if it's alright with you"

Spencer nodded & stretched back, putting her arm over the back of the couch behind Aria & then pulled her intp her side, kissing the top of her head smiling.

Aria smiled & rested her arm on Spencer's stomach & yawned.

_**A/N; Sorry guys I'm in a class right now, HAHA, I should be doing my work, but I was dying to update, Review & PM me for what YOU want to see some of in the next chapter. xXx**_

~Lostsoulsaveme~ 


	13. Mumma's In, The Ring Comes Out

_**A/N; Sorry guy's I'll try to make this chapter long as I can, but my laptop died & it had this chapter finished & saved. **__): Read & Review? Please? xox._

_**Chapter**__**13.**_

_General Talking, no-one's POV._

Aria looked at the clock, everyone had gone to bed around 10:30, but her & her mother had talked. Ella was long asleep, but Aria was still awake, _"1am, I Wonder if Spence is still awake." _Aria thought. She quietly got up, careful to not wake Ella.

Spencer was watching a movie on her laptop 'Thor' She laughed quietly at it, Aria wondered what was going on, she couldn't hear it, Spencer had her earphones in, so Aria smirked & crept up behind Spencer & scared her, Spencer squealed & jumped. Aria cracked up laughing, Spencer glared at Aria & got up, pouncing & pinning her into a wild kiss.

Aria giggled & kissed Spencer back happily. Spencer then noticed Aria had be crying, She caressed Aria's cheek "What's wrong my love?

Aria looked at Spencer softly "Mum told me her & dad are getting a divorce & she's moving out, she's looking for a place."

Spencer frowned a bit & sat up, pulling Aria close "She can stay here, Everything from your room at your place can go into my room, your bed can go into the study."

"Are you sure about that?" The girls looked towards Spencer's room & saw Ella. Spencer nodded.

"Never been so positive Ella, you helped me, I'll help you." Spencer smiled.

"Me too! But what about when the baby arrives?" They all looked over at Melissa who was in the kitchen drinking a water.

"How long have you been there?" Spencer stood smiling.

"Ever since you screamed when Aria scared you, it was hilarious." Melissa smiled. Aria grinned.

"Well, it's up to you's, I have no problem with Ella staying"

Aria looked at Melissa who shrugged "It's your apartment sis, I'm just grateful to be outta home & with my sister."

Spencer smiled. "Look's like your not leaving Ella." Spencer stood & hugged Ella.

Aria looked at her. "Spencer, I Think now's the time to tell mum."

"Tell me what?" Ella looked at them concerned Aria stepped forward & bound her fingers with Spencer's.

Spencer nodded, at Aria, telling her she was here for her. Then she looked at Melissa who nodded & went back to her room. Spencer then looked back at Ella & Aria cleared her throat. "Mum sit, don't be worried, it's good news."

Ella sat on the couch & bit her lip "What is it?"

Aria released Spencer's hand & went to the room, grabbing the ringbox & slid the ring on then came back out "Spencer wanted to marry me when we were older, it's like, an engagement to be engaged."

"O-Oh, is that right?" Ella looked at them both shocked.

Aria nodded & held her hand out, showing her mother the ring. Ella's eyes widened "Jesus Spencer, that's, Wow!" Spencer smiled.

_**A/N; 'Kay, so, this ain't as long as I hoped, Sorry lovies, I'll try my best to get the next one longer, as soon as I get my laptop working or in a few days when I'm in class again LOL xox Review? xx**_


	14. Out For A Run

_**A/N; Sorry guy's I've been brainstorming all night, what you get today is what you'll get till next chapter & i don't know how long that'll be, Sorry. xXx**_

_**Chapter 14.**_

Spencer looked at Ella thinking then she smiled. Aria then stood & hugged her mother. "Thanks Mum" She smiled. "I Love You"

"I love you too" Ella hugged her daughter "And Spencer, Hurt my daughter And..."

Ella didn't need to finish that before Spencer realised where I was going & she cut in "I'd soon die then hurt Aria, You know that Ella" Spencer smiled nervously.

Ella nodded & stood, then hugged Spencer "Well, then, Welcome to the family Spencer"

"Mum, You can call her Spence." Aria smiled, Spencer nodded.

"Spence it is then" She smiled.

Melissa came out seeing the sun rise through the window, she sighed & looked around "Guy's least we know I'll be up all night with Taylor, but you think I can nap today?"

Spencer laughed "Go nap Melissa, I'll go to the shops after my run, can I get you anything?"

Melissa nodded "Cookies & Cream Ice-Cream?"

Spencer nodded. "You got it" She turned her attention to Aria & Ella once Melissa went back to her room & the door was shut, Aria slid onto Spencer's lap & hugged her "Can I come for the run too?"

Ella laughed & looked away, Aria playfully glared at her mother then kissed Spencer. Spencer smiled & deepened the kiss, Ella clearing her throat brought them out of there lust filled kiss. "Sorry Ella" Spencer mumbled & looked away.

Ella chuckled. "It's okay, I might go nap too, it's been a long night. Aria, can you get me.."

Aria smiled & nodded "Yes mum, triple choc-latte"

Ella nodded & went to the room. "Uh, mum?"

Ella looked at them from the doorway. "Yes?"

"Can Spencer & I get dressed before you go back to bed?" Aria smiled.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry." Ella nodded & stepped away from the room.

"Ar, get your clothes, we can change in the study, let your mum rest sweetie." Spencer smiled & stood ass she grabbed a pair of tights & a tight shirt then walked to the study room.

Aria nodded, & went to the bag her mum bought & grabbed her yoga out-fit & followed but not before kissing her mum's cheek "Sleep well mum"

Ella mumbled a 'Night' & closed the door, Aria wondered into the Study & saw Spencer, in a sport bra & her tights, Aria licked her lips & closed the door then launched at her, kissing her deeply "I love you" Aria whispered upon Spencer's smooth, loving lips.

Spencer smiled, kissing Aria gently in return, bringing her hands to Aria's waist. "I love you too, now, get changed or you can go another night without sex" Spencer smirked.

Aria gasped "You wouldn't dare, I know you're already dying for it." Aria slowly pulled her shirt off, turning the changing into a slight strip dance, she threw her shirt at Spencer & smirked, Spencer caught it & looked Aria up & down, sitting on the desk watching in delight.

"O-Okay, y-you, here now!" Spencer patted her lap. Aria locked the door & straddled Spencer, kissing her "I could never take Sex from you" Spencer smiled. "You're too damn good to resist."

Aria smiled. "If we're quiet, we can do it here & now." Spencer unhooked Aria's bra & began kissing & sucking her right breast as she massaged the other, Aria let out a gentle moan & arched her back, wanting more, she slid to the floor carefully pulling Spencer ontop of her, pushing her tights off, Spencer undid the draw-sting on Aria's pyjama shorts & kissed a trail down Aria's body, Aria arched into the kisses, wanting Spencer badly, when Spencer got to her destination, she pulled Aria's underwear down, they were starting to soak through. Spencer gently licked up Aria's wet slit, causing the smaller girl to bite down on her lip in pleasure "S-Spence, stop teasing" Aria whispered.

Spencer then began sucking on the hardened bundle of nerves, giving Aria what she needed.


	15. Moving In

_**A/N; Sorry I ledft the chapter just as they started getting intimate, Hate me all you want. I had to go, but I REALLY wanted to upload it, so, I'll try to get a full sex part up in the next few chapters... Might be Hamily though (; xox Thanks for staying with me, I know I'm a shitty writer..**_

_**Chapter 15.**_

_****_Spencer helped Aria ride her third climax out & then they began kissing, They've been taking turns pleasing each other for a few hours & blost track of time. Aria's phone began to vibrate & she sighed & grabbed it, looking at it & whispered "Shit, it's mum"

Spencer began to get dressed quickly as Aria answered her phone.

"Hello?" Aria whispered. as she got dressed.

"Aria, honey, where are you's it's been a few hours." Ella asked concerned.

Aria sighed & smiled, getting dressed "Sorry mum" She said as she stepped out onto the fire escape so her mum couldn't hear her talking. "Spencer hurt her ankle running, so we're at the doctors, we'll be home soon, I love you."

Ella sighed in relief & nodded "Okay, I'll see you's soon." Ella hang up & Spencer climbed out the window then carefully shut it.

Aria kissed Spencer & giggled. "Limp when we walk back inside the front door"

Spencer tilted her head "Why?"

Aria smiled going down the fire escape steps with Spencer following "I said you hurt your ankle."

Spencer nodded & slid her hand into Aria's "Okay, not a problem."

Aria smiled, yawning "Jesus babe, you've bloody worn me out."

Spencer chuckled "Okay, no more sex!?"

Aria slapped Spencer playfully & walked into the coffee shop "Don't ever say that Spencer"

Spencer chuckled "I was kidding Ar, I love you, you know that." She leaned down & kissed Aria's cheek then ordered & paid for the coffee's they sat in a corner table waiting.

_~Back at the Pent-House~_

Ella was cleaning up after the night before, washing up, she began to hum, she dried her hands & went over to the stereo, putting music on, but not loud enough to wake Melissa, little did she know, Melissa was already awake, she was just laying on the bed on her laptop thinking. Melissa heard the music & came out, smiling. "Need a hand?" She asked, startling Ella. Ella smiled & shook her head.

"No, it's okay Melissa. I only have a little left to do" Ella smiled a bit & looked at Melissa who now was rubbing her stomach softly. "So, uh, it's a girl?"

Melissa smiled & nodded. "Yeah, Taylor is gonna be her name, I let Spencer pick, I want her to be apart of Taylor's life."

Ella nodded "So, Taylor wasn't your name of choice?"

Melissa shook her head "I loved the name 'Tru' Unusal, I know, but I've loved it since I was little."

Ella smiled "That's a sweet name."

They heard the lock click & Aria walked in with coffee & Spencer limped in. "Oh, Spence, What happened?" Melissa grabbed an ice-pack & rushed to her sister."

"I tripped & twisted my ankle, Aria helped me up & I couldn't walk well, so we went to the doctors, sorry we took so long." Spencer Explained best she could. Aria just sipped her coffee & put the ice-cream in the freezer.

Aria sat at the end of the couch, pulling Spencer's feet on her lap. "Babe, you should go rest, I'll take care of stuff around here." Aria smiled.

Spencer shook her head "I gotta organize the movers, I'm not letting your mum go another day without her own room." She grabbed her phone & dialed a number. "Uh hello, I need a moving truck please... Just a bedroom worth of stuff... Thats great thanks.. Yeah, I'll meet you's at the Address i'll text through." Spencer hang up & stood, texing the Montgomery address to someone & looked at everyone "My friend's gonna help me out, they have a truck & they know where I live, so I don't have to do anything, now, lets get to the house & get everything."

Aria & Ella looked at her speechless. "W-Well, okay." Ella nodded & put her shoes on.

Melissa shook her head smiling. "I'll stay here & keep an eye on everything."

Aria went wide-eyed. "Me too. You don't need me, I'll just get in the way." She texted Spencer **"Babe, I'll run around & unlock the study, keep an eye on mum for me xox"**

Spencer checked her phone & nodded then leaned over, kissing Aria "My ankles feeling fine, so lets go Ella, I'll be okay."

Ella nodded. "Okay, Aria, help Melissa if she needs anything."

Aria smiled "Well, duh, of course I will" She grinned.

Ella & Spencer walked out talking. Once Aria felt the coast was clear, she looked at Melissa. "I-I'll uh..."

Melissa rose an eyebrow "I Know Aria, go do it."

Aria looked at her wide-eyed. "Huh?"

"I Know you & Spencer we're in the study, I know you's left through the fire-escape, I know..." Aria held her hand up.

"Okay, I'll just be right back." Aria walked out blushing..


	16. New Jobs, New Life

**A/N; I Know, I Suck, I'm Sorry, But, Hey, Thanks For Staying with Me This Far. xox.**

**Chapter 16.**

_~2 Years Later~ _

Spencer walked into the 3 story mansion, Aria put her book down & smiled at her & put a finger to her lips, telling Spencer to be quiet as Aria whispered. "Melissa just got Taylor to sleep" She smiled.

Spencer leaned over the couch & kissed her fiance, they we're now both 20, & legal to get married, but they decided to take they're time as affianced couple. Aria giggled & kissed Spencer back. "How was work my love?" Spencer asked as she sat by Aria happily.

"Hard, I mean, first Joey started hitting on my again, then when I transferred him to a different room, & mum walked in half-way through my lesson to talk about her going out tonight. Then the class started questioning about me 'Still Living At Home' & stuff like that..." She was cut off by Spencer kissing her. She lost her train of thought & dived onto Spencer, straddling her, kissing her passionately.

"So other then a hard day, what'd I miss?" Spencer smiled scooping Aria up as she stood & carried her to the kitchen.

"Well, You missed me, & my shower, then you missed me having a naked nap, then.." Spencer kissed Aria again.

"Your a tease Montgomery!" Spencer sat Aria on the bench & smiled, stepping to the fridge, grabbing leftovers. Aria scored her dream job of becoming an English teacher, where as Spencer, she became a manager of a 'Mills & Boon' publishing. It was a tough job, but she loved it, she got to travel, she takes her friends, Aria, Melissa & Taylor & even Ella, she loves it.

"Mrs Hastings' phone" Aria say's as she answered Spencer's phone, "Yes, just a minute, I think she is in the shower... SPENCER!?" She shook her head at Spencer telling her not to talk & she turned the tap on & knocked on a cupboard door "I'm sorry, she's in the shower, can I take a message?... Alright, I'll tell her, thanks." Aria put the phone down "Your father wants you to come visit." Spencer sighed.

"We're in Australia, I'm not going back to Rosewood for a fucking weekend just for my mother to Yell at me & my dad to do nothing!" Spencer frowned, opening a drink.

"Spence, calm down & kiss me" Aria smiled. Spencer happily nodded & kissed the smaller girl deeply.

Ella walked in the kitchen "Oh, sorry." Spencer pulled from Aria's grip & smiled.

"It's okay Ella, it's your house too, no need to be sorry." Spencer smiled.

"Mum, can you drive me to the auto-shop so I can get my car back?" Aria looked at Ella gently.

"I Can babe, if you want?" Spencer smiled.

Aria shook her head "Go have a nice relaxing shower Spence, I wanna take mum for coffee anyways."

Ella looked at them "Girls, it's no problem, I'll take Aria"

Spencer nodded & went to the room, giving up.

Aria sighed & grabbed her phone & keys "Come on mum, lets go." Ella nodded & followed Aria out.


	17. School Talk

_**A/N; Sorry, I know all these chapters have been short, I've been heapsss busy ): Lets hope this is better...**_

**Chapter 17.**

****Aria & Ella came home, Aria parked her car in the garage & Ella parked in the drive-way, Aria sat in her car thinking, she was then disturbed by Ella opening her door & looking at her. "Want to talk about it sweetie?"

Aria looked at her mother & shook her head smiling "I Just can't seem to think of what to get Spence for her birthday, it's next week" Ella smiled.

"Pretend to forget, act like it's a fully normal day, then, I'll take Melissa & Taylor out, you'll come home, cook, plan something romantic, movies, candles, stuff like that." Ella smiled as Aria got up & hugged her

"Mum, you're a genius" Ella laughed & took Aria inside.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

"Babe, wanna go out for dinner tomorrow night?" Spencer asked.

Aria looked over at her & shrugged. "I don't mind, not really anything special about tomorrow anyways." She said looking back at her book.

"Yeah, nothing Special." Spencer said running her hand up Aria's inner thigh. It was only them home, Melissa was out with Ella & Taylor at the shops, & they not long left, they'd be gone for a while.

"S-Spencer, I need to finish this book for work tomorrow. It's been a while since I've read it, & I need to study it cause I've asked the class to read it for study." Aria said biting her lip, trying to focus on the book.

"Oh, okay" Spencer smirked, undoing her pants & took them off "I'm going for a long, hot bath." Spencer wandered up to the bathroom.

Aria bit her lip harder, slammed her book shut, & dropped it on the couch, running up the stairs "Spence!"

Spencer laughed & hid in the bedroom, Aria walked in & Spencer snuck up behind her, grabbing her from behind, covering Aria's mouth so she couldn't scream, she then began kissing Aria's neck & whispered. "We should put the jets on in the hot tub."

Aria nodded & spun, kissing Spencer deeply, pushing the bedroom door shut & locking it as she undid Spencer's shirt "I wanna make you scream my name Spence."

Spencer smirked. "Lucky we're alone then." Aria grinned & jammed Spencer against the ensuit door, Spencer groaned in pain & pleasure, she loved when Aria made her hurt in all the right & wrong places. Aria giggled & began kissing Spencer hard & passionately.

"Spencer, Aria, come help out the groceries away!" Ella called. Spencer & Aria both sighed & put there clothes on properly & walked downstairs clearly frustrated that they we're disturbed.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

Aria & Spencer finally got time alone, everyone was in bed & they we're enjoying a nice relaxing bath in the spa in they're bathroom, the jets on Spencer's back gave her the best massage as she really massaged Aria's back, Aria smiled with a gentle moan every time Spencer hit a sore spot that she enjoyed, Aria turned & kissed Spencer, Spencer responded quickly, Aria spread Spencer's legs & slid a hand between then, rubbing Spencer. Spencer released a soft moan, Aria kissed her fiancée happily, Spencer began to suck on Aria's neck, making sure to leave a mark. Aria didn't care, she loved the feel of it, Aria bit her lip as she pushed her fingers into Spencer faster. Spencer let out a deep, throaty growl in response & arched her bad "Oh Aria" Spencer moaned.

"I Love you." Aria whispered as she slid her fingers away from Spencer & lifted Spencer's waist out of the water, then began slicking her out.

Spencer moaned & slid a bit, holding herself as best she could as she enjoyed Aria's tongue glide around inside her. "I-I love you t-too Aria!" Spencer moaned & bit down on her lip.

Minutes later, Spencer was bought to climax by Aria eating her out, Spencer.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

The next morning, Spencer woke before Aria, as usual, but instead of waking Aria with a kiss this morning, she smiled, sliding under the blankets & looking Aria's beautiful naked body up & down _"I'm so glad we decided to sleep naked, so much better to wake her this way" _Spencer smirked at what she was thinking, she then gently pushed Aria's legs apart & slid her tongue up Aria's slit, Aria jolted awake, sat up & looked down at Spencer. "Well, good morning there." Spencer smirked.

Aria felt herself becoming wet at the way she was awoken & the position they were still in, She lay back down & pushed Spencer's head back down "Don't stop now my love" Aria moaned as Spencer obeyed & began kissing Aria's inner thighs. Aria bit her lip as Spencer began gently licking Aria's hardened bundle or nerves. "Oh Spence, D-Don't stop" Aria moaned lightly.

_*__**Knock-Knock**__* _Spencer sat up as she heard a knock on the bedroom door & groaned. "Who is it?" Spencer called out.

"Spencer honey, someone's here to see Aria, is she awake?" Ella called from the other side of the door.

"No, but I'll wake her now, just give me a minute, Who's here?" Spencer frowned & looked at the clock. _'7am! Ahhh!' _Spencer hated early mornings, especially on a Saturday.

Ella cleared her throat "A Boy called John, he said Aria's John's teacher."

Aria sat up quickly in a search for clothes. "Mum, I'll be down in a minute, offer him a drink or something, just don't say anything about me being gay."

Ella rose an eyebrow. "Uh-okay.."

Spencer kissed Aria & pulled her back to bed "Babe, it's 7am."

Aria groaned. "Why do people not let me sleep on weekends."

"I Was gonna, but I got a great idea with you & m..." Spencer was hushed by a kiss.

"Spencer, I'm wet enough, don't make me give you a quickie, I want you for a while, now, get dressed & come downstairs." Aria said as she tied her hair up & walked out the room, closing the door. Spencer got dressed & wondered downstairs, tying her hair back. Taylor ran over & hugged Aria tight giggling.

Spencer smiled & watched Melissa come over with a plate of drinks & sandwiches, John looked at Aria "That your kid?" John asked rudely.

Aria shook her head. "No, This is Taylor, Melissa's daughter." She nodded towards Melissa as she put the tray down.

Melissa smiled & picked Taylor up. "Sorry, I'll take her to the park, I don't want her bothering you."

Aria shook her head. "Melissa, it's fine, it's your house also."

Spencer sat beside Aria & cleared her throat. "Mrs Montgomery." John started. Aria & Spencer looked at him. "Wait, there's two Mrs Montgomery's?"

Aria shook her head. "I'm not married. Yet. But my mother's here & She still goes under the name Montgomery." Aria said, straightening her engagement ring. Spencer smiled as John looked confused.

"What do you mean yet? You never mentioned you had a fiancée" He said gesturing to the ring.

"I Don't see why my private life is any of your business, but I have one question. How did you find my house?" Aria frowned.

John shrugged. "Hacked the school file, I needed to talk to you, your our roll-teacher, & year coordinator"

Aria sighed. "Okay, but why didn't you talk to me yesterday, or on Monday?" she bit her lip.

John bit his lip.. "It's hard to talk about at school, I need you to promised you won't say anything at school, or to anyone."

Aria cleared her throat "John, listen, the only time I'll tell anyone what you tell me in private is if you're in trouble or your in need of help." Aria looked at Spencer who nodded & walked out, closing the double doors of the living-room, she then went to the kitchen & sat at the table, Ella saw her & bought over a coffee.

"Oh, thanks, you didn't have to." Spencer smiled, sipping it & saw Taylor & Melissa playing in the backyard.


	18. Guests & Friends

_**A/N; Again, Sorry, I'll try my best, this'll be my last update for a few days, or a while, HEAPS busy lately ): XOX**_

_****_**Chapter 18.**

****Aria looked at John & cleared her throat as the door's closed. "So, what seems to be the matter?" John took his jacket off & Aria gasped, She saw cuts & bruises all over his chest & arms "John, who...?"

Aria was cut off but him holding his hand up "Before I show you more or tell you, promise me, this conversation does not leave this house, Please."

Aria nodded, tears forming, she shifted to the seat beside him. "Who did this?" John looked down & sighed, resting his jacket on his lap, Aria studied the wounds & worried for the young boy.

John looked at her & frowned. "My family, they kicked me out, I told them I was... Well, I'm Gay Miss Montgomery." Aria nodded, telling him to continue. John looked at her "Wait, your not disgusted?" Aria shook her head.

"No, I'm getting Married to Spencer. She's my Fiancée." Aria bit her lip.

John nodded. "So basically, my family didn't like it one bit, they started calling me names & hurting me, my father got a knife, he started to cut me." Aria covered her mouth worried. "I haven't been home since lastnight." John admitted.

"John, please, you need to sleep, get cleaned up. stay here, let me talk to Spencer." Aria looked at him saddened. He gave in & nodded. Aria went over to a speaker on the wall & pressed a button "Spencer, Can you come in here please?"

A Few minutes later, Spencer walked into the living room, she was dripping wet. with a bikini on & a towel around her. "Sorry Ar, thought you we're ..." She double-taked what she saw & looked at John. "What happened?"

Aria stood infront of Spencer "Can her stay here, please babe." Spencer nodded without a moments pause. "John, can I take you to your place, get you some stuff, or I can just take you shopping to get new clothes & stuff."

"No, You're not wasting your money on me, I'm nothing important." John shook his head.

"Now, just a minute, if Aria thinks you need to stay here, you're in here under our rules & caring, okay?" Spencer frowned. "Now, please, just let us take care of you, if theres a reason you can't go home, we're not risking that & taking you there." Spencer grabbed Aria's hand. "Aria, don't argue, go grab my wallet & take that boy shopping, I'll see you when you get back." Spencer said & walked out not giving them a word.

John sighed & put his jacket on. Aria cleared her throat. "Excuse me, I'll just get my car-keys & wallet, then we can go, She means well, you just woke us up & she gets cranky when woken, I'm sorry"

John nodded & sighed,"Go do what you gotta do, I got no where to be."

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

A Few hours later, Aria returned home, John sighed & dropped the bags he was carrying by a couch. They fell over & Aria began to chuckle. "Never shopped so much in my life." He mumbled, Aria heard & she laughed again. The laughter was broken by a maid clearing her throat.

"Ma'am, Lunch is served in the dinning room, Miss Hastings is waiting for you & Sir John." Aria nodded & bit her lip.

"Claire, please, call me Aria, you know I hate Ma'am, & please Spencer, tell Spence I'm just putting these in John's room & then we'll be there." Claire nodded & walked away. John sighed & picked up the bags he had before & Aria smiled "Come on, then we can eat, My mum's an amazing cook, you'll see."

"You live with your mum?" John asked as he followed Aria down the hall.

"Actually, she lives with me & Spencer, so does Spencer's niece & sister. This is Spencer's place." Aria said as she adjusted a bag to open the door, & stepped in, putting the bags on the bed. John stopped shocked at the doorway. "Like your room?" Aria smiled at him, taking the bags off him."

"He better, I just finished installing the flat screen & the game center." John looked at Spencer shocked.

"G-Games?" He looked back & forth between Aria & Spencer. "Oh man, I heard rumors you we're rich, but what, millionaires? Billion?"

Aria laughed as did Spencer. "No, Spencer just loves to spoil me, love is enough, but she gives me more." Aria smiled & wrapped her arm around Spencer's waist as John looked around his room.

"One thing?" John looked at them. "Adopt Me!"

Spencer chuckled. "That's what my friends said when they visited last week. I just told them to move in. Oh, Aria, Emily wants you to ring her back, something about talking about a new girlfriend." Aria nodded & grabbed her phone from her pocket.

"John, come eat, then you can settle in, okay?" Aria smiled at him.

John nodded & followed them to the dining room. "So, uh, What's the rules?" He looked at Spencer as Aria dialed Emily's number & took a plate of food out the back by the pool to eat.

Spencer smiled. "Never go to the top floor, that's mine & Aria's only go if your invited." John nodded. "And, no girlfriends in your room unless we know about it." John let a slight laugh out.

"You won't have to worry about that, I'm gay." John smiled.

"Well, no boyfriends without us knowing." John nodded accepting the rules.

"Anything else?" He rose an eyebrow as Aria came in happily & sat by Spencer.

"Don't touch the cookies & Cream ice-cream, other then that, help yourself to anything you want. How old are you?" Spencer looked at Aria & Smiled. "I already know, I just wanted you to hear it from them."

Aria smiled & continued to eat. "17, I'll be 18 next month." John answered Spencer.

Spencer nodded "No illegal stuff or you'll be out, I'm sorry, but we don't want that around Taylor, okay?"

John nodded. "I smoke, but not often."

Spencer bit her lip as she took a sip of her water. "Look, Smoking, I don't mind, but nothing bad, okay, I mean, no drinking till your 18, stuff like that. Do you drink?"

John nodded "I do it on weekends, but not only one or two, I'm not the kind of kid to do something so bad I'll not remember."

Spencer nodded. "Well,You can, but don't say anything about living here, Don't tell anyone about Aria's orientation, & ..."

John put his hand up "I get it, I mean, Thank you, for everything, I really appreciate it." Spencer nodded & continued to eat then got up & kissed Aria's forehead.

"Babe, I'll see you tonight" Aria smiled up at Spencer & got a nod in return. Spencer grabbed her keys & kissed her niece's cheek "See everyone tonight." Spencer shouted as she walked outside. John looked at the door as it closed behind her.

"Miss Montgomery?" Aria frowned at him.

"Call me Aria when we're here, okay?" John nodded.

"Well, uh, do you think you could help me with me homework, I'm up to the last chapter you assigned us, but, I just can't understand it."

Aria nodded & stood, grabbing her book off the bench & coming to sit by John. "Where are we up to in class?" John skimmed through the pages & landed on the one he needed. Aria nodded & began explaining.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

Later that night, John was watching TV in his room when he heard a knock. He got up & opened the door. "Miss... I Mean, Aria, What's up?" Aria smiled.

"Sorry to disturb you, I was just wondering, do you have allergies? I'm cooking dinner & I thought I'd ask." John shook his head & put his shirt on.

"No allergies, but I'll help." He flicked the TV off & turned the light off as he shut the door, Aria saw a sketch book on the bed & decided not to press him in questions.

They walked into the kitchen just as Spencer walked in the back door. "Babe, Em & Hanna will be here soon, they just called said they're flight just landed. And.. I'm interrupting something. Sorry."

"No, you're not, I was just about to help Aria cook dinner." John smiled nervously. Spencer nodded.

"Well, that throws our whole junk night out of whack, if Hanna see's junk food, she'll flip." Aria pouted. She just leaned into Spencer's arms & let the hug clear her mind. They we're interrupted by John clearing his throat.

"I know how to cook, leave it to me, I'll just need someone to tell me where everything is." Aria nodded & kissed Spencer softly.

"Spence, why don't you get ready, I'll help John, then I'll come up & help you out?" Aria smirked licking her lips at Spencer.

Spencer swallowed hard & nodded, clearly Aria had sexual thoughts left-over from this morning & Spencer decided it was best to take advantage. "See you in a bit then." Spencer smiled & went upstairs.

Aria smirked & turned back to John. John simply smirked in response & looked at Aria. "Does your friends have allergies?"

Aria shook her head, "Emily's a swimmer & Hanna is a health-nut."

John smiled & nodded "Perfect couple."

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

An hour later, John had finished cooking & Spencer & Aria came downstairs, dressed casually but nicely. John looked at them & Smiled. "Everything's ready, I'll serve it when you're ready to eat."

Aria looked at him "John, thank you, so much." She kissed his cheek then heard the door-bell."

"I'll get it, Thanks John." Spencer smiled & went over to the door, Aria heard Hanna squeal then a thud. Aria chuckled & peeped out the door & Saw Aria & Emily hugging Spencer who was now on the ground. Aria then turned her attention to John.

"Go get changed, we can wait till you get back before we eat. It'll be okay." John looked at her then nodded.

"Thanks Ma'am." He smirked as Aria rolled her eyes. Then he went down the hall to his room. Squeals were then heard & Aria was almost tackled by Hanna as Emily & Spencer laughed watching.

Hanna, Emily Aria & Spencer went to the living room, talking, & listening when a song came on Hanna's iPod that they all knew, it bought back good memories. Aria began to sing along. _"Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and I bet you just can't keep up with, (keep up) with these fashionistas, and Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign. I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh... Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears. And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!" Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table, they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin. I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it. Because you say so under your breath. You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?" Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer? Never looked better, and you can't stand it Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer? I've never looked better, and you can't stand it Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer? I've never looked better, and you can't stand it And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up._  
_I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch. " _Spencer laughed & Aria sat on her fiancee's lap. Spencer wrapped her arms around Aria & Smiled.

**"ARIA! OH MY GOD!" **Aria jumped as Hanna saw the engagement ring.

Aria's eye's widened. "Surprise?" She smiled nervously. "We we're waiting for you to get here to tell you."

"When did it happen?" Hanna smiled admiring the ring.

"Day after you left last time." Spencer said lying.

Emily smiled & hugged Aria then Spencer. "That's great. Congrats."

Aria didn't like keeping it from them, but she & Spencer enjoyed the not knowing why it lasted. John walked into the living room & cleared his throat. "Aria?" She looked up at him

"What is it John?" She smiled.

He cleared his throat nervously then bit his lip. "Th-That's H-Hanna Marin." He looked at her.

Aria nodded "Yeah, do you know her?"

John nodded, "She was in a movie I watched."

Hanna sighed. "Well, what do you want kid? Photo with me for your buddies? An auto-graph?"

Aria frowned at her. "Hanna, can you calm down please, he's had a bad time, me & Spencer are helping him out."

Emily stood & went to John. "Hi, I'm..."

"Emily Fields.." John finished. "Best lap time of Swimmers ever."

"You a swimmer?" Emily smiled.

John shook his head "I Play hockey, I just, well, now I think of it, I've watched the Olympics cause of you."

Emily smiled. "Well, thanks."

"You play hockey? What position?" Spencer stood suddenly interested.

"Goalie" John smiled.

"Spencer used to play hockey" Aria smiled at her fiancee gently.

"Sometimes do in my lunch break to work off stress at work." Spencer smirked.

Emily laughed "Bet the other publishers would think weird of you, a sport-nut being a book publisher."

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you all dinner's ready & served." John smiled nervously.

"Oh great, I'm starved" Spencer said, jumping over the couch & going to the dining room with everyone following. Melissa, Ella & Taylor were already there waiting, so everyone just sat in a random seat. "John, sit, you're part of this house now, don't worry, nothing bad will happen." Spencer smiled at John, who nodded & sat.


	19. Late Night Stalker

**_A/N; Sorry it's been so long, been sick lately ): Enjoy? I'll make this as good as I can. Xox._**

**Chapter 19.**

Later that night, Melissa had put Taylor to bed & came back downstairs, everyone was talking, having a small drink, John was being responsible Spencer & Aria both made sure of it, Taylor say beside John & smiled. "S-Spencer?" John asked.

Spencer looked over at him as did Aria "What's up bud?" Spencer smiled.

John cleared his throat. "I'd like to thank both you & Aria, I can't offer anything in return, but you allowing me to stay, it's the best thing that's ever happened to me, so, Thank you." He smiled.

Spencer nodded & Aria went over & hugged him "Awww, John! That's so sweet of you." Spencer chuckled.

"Babe, I think it's time we stop your drinking. You're getting tipsy & scaring the poor boy." Spencer laughed & Emily & Hanna looked at Aria who was now releasing him. Aria pouted & sat back on Spencer's lap.

"Speeeenceeeeee, I'm so" She hiccuped "Sorry, I don't want to stop drinking." Aria frowned & pouted as she folded her arms over her chest.

Spencer smiled & kissed her, then slid her arms around Aria's waist for safety & also a hug. Emily yawned & stood.

"I Think I might call it a night." Emily smiled looking at the time. Hanna nodded standing also.

"Me too." Hanna stretched. "See you's in the morning." Hanna said as she dragged Emily down the stairs to the basement where they slept.

John stood & smiled. "I might go to bed too, I've got hockey tomorrow. I'll be back around lunch. Unless you's don't want me to come …" Spencer looked at him.

"Your coming back & staying a long as you like, I'll treat you like I treat Taylor. Part of this Family." Spencer then grinned.

John nodded "Thanks Spencer. Night Aria, Mrs Montgomery, Melissa." John smiled nervously.

"Night!" They all gave in unison. Spencer then picked Aria up, seeing she was falling asleep & smiled.

"Ella, Mel, I'll see you's tomorrow," She walked up the stairs & laid Aria on there bed then went & shut & locked the door.

"Spence" Aria whispered. "You gonna help me undress babe?" aria giggled. Spencer nodded & went over to her fiancée.

"Sure Beautiful." Spencer smiled, kissing Aria, the taste of Vodka & apple on her breath made her not want to pull away, but the need for oxygen made Aria push her off.

"Hold that thought." Aria ran to the bathroom & stripped, then brushed her teeth. She came back & pounced onto Spencer. "I love you."

Spencer smiled, kissing Aria softly "I love you too babe" Aria began undoing Spencer's jeans, then kissed her neck. All of a sudden they heard a knock. Spencer groaned & got up "Hang on!" She frowned, doing her jeans back up & pushed Aria to lay with a kiss, then put a blanket on her.

Spencer walked over to the door & opened it. "John, what's up?" John bit his lip.

"S-Sorry for interrupting. I-uh, I heard a noise, outside my room, then saw shadows" Spencer nodded & grabbed a metal base-ball bat from behind her bedroom door & stepped out.

"Back in a second Aria." Aria nodded & watched Spencer close the door, she heard footsteps & then closed her eyes. Spencer followed John down the steps to his room, she followed him in then sat on his bed & pointed to the double doors that led to the backyard. Spencer put a finger to her lips, telling John to be quiet. He nodded & stayed quiet, Spencer stepped out of sight & flicked the bedroom light off. Just a minute later, someone ran past the room again. Spencer quietly opened the door & went after the person, she frowned & tackled them by the ankles. They struggled but she pinned them with the bat to their throat. "John, call the fucking cops." Spencer shouted out, a second later John ran outside on the phone looking at her.

John spoke for a minute, giving the address, then hang up "Their on their way Spencer." Spencer just nodded & pulled the hood of the person.

"Who are you?" Spencer took a bit of pressure off the young boys neck.

"L-Lucas?" John spoke up. "What are you doing here? How'd you find me?" John Frowned.

Spencer looked at him. "You know this kid?"

John nodded & frowned, kicking Lucas in the ribs. "let the cops take him"

Spencer nodded & picked Lucas up by the collar "John, in the kitchen there's rope." John nodded & ran inside. Spencer took Lucas inside & frowned. She sat him on a kitchen chair & John tied him too it.

"Why are you here Lucas" John frowned & punched him.

Spencer pulled him back "John, Story now."

John nodded & looked at Spencer "Lucas was my first partner. He then dumped me, & I came out, he started hitting me also"

Spencer frowned & punched Lucas. "That's for hurting my friend."

Minutes later, the cops knocked on the door, took a statement & left with Lucas. John sighed & looked at Spencer. "I'm sorry." She held up a hand.

"You did the right thing John, it's okay." She hugged him. "Get to bed mate. It's almost 4am, I've got work in a few hours, I'll see you when I get home tomorrow."

John nodded. "What time are you leaving?"

Spencer smiled "7:30, why?"

John nodded. "Cam you wake me at 7, Please?" Spencer nodded & patted his back. "Night Spencer."

"Night John." They both went to their rooms & fell asleep almost instantly.

SPARIA- SPARIA- SPARIA- SPARIA- SPARIA- SPARIA- SPARIA- SPARIA- SPARIA

Spencer woke at 6:30, she groaned & rolled over, flicking her alarm off, She sighed & pressed the speaker on the wall above her bed. "Claire, can you wake John, at 7, he has hockey." Spencer sighed & snuggled into Aria, she didn't want to get up, she just wanted to sleep all day.

"Yes Miss Hasting's" Claire came over the speaker a few minutes later. Spencer smiled & kissed Aria's sleeping body. Aria responded by cuddling into her lover.

John got awoken at 7, He got dressed, & left, the house was silent Melissa & Ella had taken Taylor to the park for a while, Emily & Hanna never got out of bed before 12 when they were here & Spencer decided to just stay with Aria, she sent a message to her boss saying she was sick then drifted back to sleep.

SPARIA- SPARIA- SPARIA- SPARIA- SPARIA- SPARIA- SPARIA- SPARIA- SPARIA- SPARIA

4pm rolled by & Spencer got awoken by Aria, Hanna & Emily jumping on her, she groaned, rolled over & sighed. "If someone isn't dying, theres no need for me to be woken." Spencer snapped. Hanna giggled & pulled the covers slowly "I'm naked" Spencer frowned.

"So are We" Aria lied, but it woke Spencer really quick. Emily, Hanna & Aria laughed, Spencer frowned at them. She noticed that the door was closed & smiled.

"You're not, but theres no stopping you's." Spencer smirked.

Aria looked at her speechless. "Bloody-Hell your horny when you wake. Aria frowned.

"Well, kick these two out & lets make use of it." Spencer grinned.

Emily laughed & fell off the bed.


	20. Jobs, Talks & Love

_**A/N; Sorry guy's been trying to update. Read & Review, Hopefully Enjoy, tell me if you'd like to see anything... (:  
Thinking of writing a Rizzoli & Isles... If you like Rizzles, PM me & I'll start to write one (: Anyways - The chapter my dear's xXx**_

_****_**Chapter 20.**

A few days later, John was outside using his sketch-pad, Aria was watching him from her bedroom window, she smiled & grabbed her sketch-pad & went down stairs & sat by him. "John?" She smiled.

He quickly flipped his book shut & looked up at her. "Yes Miss... I Mean Aria." He smiled nervously.

Aria grinned. Shaking her head "Here, I thought you might want to look at these, seeing your sketches every now & then, this might help you ease up & let me look at yours sometime?" she asked hopefully. John took the book & looked through it, he saw sketches of Spencer, Ella Melissa & Taylor, but none of Aria.

"Who's is this?" He looked at her then back at the book, flipping through the pages.

"Mine, All mine." She smiled & sat on the chair by him.

"These are great Aria, why aren't you an art teacher?" He looked at her, sitting up fully.

Aria shook her head. "These are just spare time & thoughts I have, I love being an English teacher, just like my mum was." She smiled. "Can I look at your book?" John looked at her nervously.

"I-I guess." John cleared his throat & held it out to her.

Aria looked through it & smiled, Spencer walked outside & looked over her shoulder. "You drawing again Ar?" Aria shook her head.

"No, these are Johns. He's great, John, are you in an art class?" Aria looked at him.

John shook his head. "They were all full." Aria smiled.

"I Can get you into a professional job, no certificate required." Spencer cleared her throat. "We need a new drawer, Larry passed away last week & we've been looking." John stood quickly.

"Really?" His smiled beamed. Aria had never seen him so happy.

Spencer nodded & smiled, then sat behind Aria, sliding her arms around her waist. Aria leaned back, feeling safe & protected, she smiled. "Woo-Wooooo" Hanna called out from the pool. Aria smiled. Emily splashed Hanna & Spencer laughed gently, then began hugging Aria a little closer to her body.

Aria closed her eyes & smiled. She began humming, then softly singing. Spencer smiled & listened. John got up & took his shirt off, Hanna was back-handed by Emily when she was caught staring at his tight stomach muscles. Hanna frowned & sighed. "Geez Emily, I was just looking, your the only one I want & need in my life." She smiled & kissed Emily.

Emily returned the kiss & hugged her. "Sorry." She mumbled. Spencer just laughed.

Hanna short her a glare, Aria elbowed Spencer in the stomach & then kissed it better.

John shook his head smiling. "One weird place" He chuckled & dived into the deep end of the pool.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

Spencer was heading up to the room, it had been a long week. She was the last to go to bed, she made sure all the doors & windows were locked & shut, then made sure Taylor was tucked in, she kissed her niece's forehead & pulled the blanket up a bit, before continuing up to the third floor, she opened the bedroom door & her eyes landed on Aria, a beautiful figure, just laying in bed, reading, Spencer locked the door, took her clothes off & threw them in the laundry basket & climbed into bed next to her fiancee, she went over her night routine, kisses then checking that Aria didn't need anything before cuddling into her lovers side & yawning, Aria then turned the light off & sat the book on the bedside table. Aria soon cuddled up next to Spencer, placing a small trail of kisses on Spencer's body. Spencer released a small moan & Aria took that as the invite to continue.

Minutes later, Aria found a steady pace of pumping her fingers deep & slow into Spencer as the taller girl writhed beneath her, trying to contain her pleasure, Spencer moaned louder as Aria went down, sucking Spencer's hardened bundle of nerves, Spencer bit her lip, trying not to be too loud, she gripped the bedhead hard, arching her back off the bed, Aria slid a third finger into Spencer, pumping them faster & deeper, licking & sucking on Spencer's tasty nub, Spencer moaned louder & came hard, Aria let her ride out the climax by sliding her fingers out of Spencer slowly. Spencer sat up as best she could, pulled Aria onto her & kissed her hard, tasting her own juices on Aria's lips.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

The next morning, Spencer woke at 5:30, she had no work today, & she looked at Aria's sleeping body. She smiled, thinking of the night before, her body still felt numb, they made love a few times before eventually being too tired to keep it up, Spencer slid against Aria, wrapping her arm around the smaller girl's waist. "Babe, I know it's way to early for you..." Spencer whispered. "...But I wanted to thank you, last night was amazing, You're amazing, I love you" Spencer felt Aria stir, she turned towards Spencer & smiled, kissing her.

"I love you too Spencer, & You were just as Amazing, you were better last night. Now, I demand to know why you woke me at such an annoying hour." Aria pouted up at her Fiancee.

Spencer pinned Aria onto her back & kissed her as she straddled the smaller girl. Aria smiled. Spencer kissed to Aria stomach before she was stopped.

"mm... S-Spence." Aria looked at Spencer as she stopped.

"What is it babe?" Spencer slid up by aria.

Aria looked at Spencer softly "Can we continue this tonight, I'm so tired." Aria looked at Spencer gently, Spencer nodded & cuddled back into Aria's side.

"Alright babe" Spencer smiled & kissed her lover.

Aria smiled & hugged her closer. "Thanks my love."

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

Later that afternoon, Ella's voice came over the inver-com to the afianced couple's room. "Girls, Hanna & Emily would like to see you before they leave." Ella said firmly.

Aria groaned in response & pressed the button as she straddled Spencer. Spencer put her hand's on Aria's waist lazily. "Send them up mum, I'll wake Spencer." Aria sighed as she looked down at Spencer, who had now began kissing Aria's stomach & chest. "Spence..." Aria groaned, she really wanted this to continue, but the girls were coming up & aria was still worn out from the night before, she just smiled, Spencer leaned up with a nod of understanding & kissed her. Aria got up, ran across the room, unlocked the door then slid back under the covers. "Ohh Spence!" Aria moaned fakley as she heared Hanna & Emily talking as they walked up the stairs. Spencer smirked & began quickly fingering Aria, making her moan loud. "Fuck, Spencer!" She squeaked. Spencer laughed & kissed her, sliding her fingers out slowly, then ramming them back in as the girls opened the door without a a know & response, Aria bit her lip hard to stop a moan.

_**A/N; Okay, I know, shit chapter, but my minds somewhere else, Sucky, I know ):**_

Read & Review? xXx

_**~Lostsoulsaveme.**_


	21. Work & Love

**Chapter 21.**

Aria & Spencer said their goodbyes, to Hanna & Emily. They then went back to bed, Spencer locked the door, took her bath-robe off & kissed Aria. "Babe, You're a tease!" Aria pouted. "You should of kept going when the girls walked in, I wouldn't of cared.

Spencer laughed & undressed Aria, kissing her now exposed breasts & carrying her to the bed, Aria closed her eyes, letting the pleasure take over her body. aria was laid gently on the bed & Spencer reached into the draw on the bedside table, grabbing a bottle of KY gel, Aria had used it once & enjoyed the tingle it gave her, Spencer rubbed it on her fingers then started to finger Aria slow & deep, Aria let out a deep moan, & grinded into Spencer's hand.

Aria sat up, wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck, as Spencer lifted her to the pillows. "I love you Ar." Spencer kissed her gently.

Aria moaned & did her best to reply as she was bought closer to climax with each thrust. "I-I ... Ahh Spencer! I L-Love you t-too" She bit her lip as her orgasm shook her body Spencer kissed Aria gently, Aria responded after a minute, then buried her head in Spencer's neck.

Spencer laid by Aria, holding her, Spencer felt like every time, was there first time, it was always special to her.

Aria looked at Spencer & saw she was thinking, she kissed her softly. "Spencer, I love you, So much, I feel like every time we're together, physically, I feel amazing, it's a whole new experience."

"I-I feel the same, I love you Aria, Truly, Madly & Deeply, Forever I will." Spencer kissed the top of Aria's head, then looked at the time. "We should get some lunch." Aria nodded & got up, walking to the bathroom & put the shower on.

"Babe, come shower?" Aria looked at her as she got into the shower.

Spencer wasted no time, she jumped up & ran to the bathroom. Aria giggled & closed the shower door & washed her body.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

Later that night, Aria was working on her laptop in the lounge room for her class tomorrow, Spencer had not long gone to bed, as far as Aria knew, she was the only one awake, that's until she heard John talking. John didn't know anyone else was awake either, he opened the lounge-room doors & gasped, putting a hand on his chest. "Jesus Christ Ari, You scared the living crap outta me." Aria smiled up at him & John cleared his throat. "I'll have to call you back." He said & hang his phone up then slid it into his pocket. "Aria?"

Aria looked at him then back at her laptop. "What is it John?" She smiled typing.

John bit his lip. "It's my birthday next week, & I was wondering if I could have my uh, Friend... Over?"

Aria looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Do you mean boyfriend?" John nodded nervously. "Does he know who I am?"

John shook his head. "He doesn't go to our school. Or I wouldn't ask. I wouldn't jeopardize your career like that." Aria smiled then stood.

"You'll have to talk to Spencer about it, I'll be out of town for two weeks starting on Tuesday, the substitute teacher is Miss Savoski." Aria looked at him firmly.

John groaned. "Two weeks, I'm sure you can't be away from me & Spencer that long." He grinned.

Aria rolled her eyes. "John, if you'd like I'll get Spencer to write a sick note for you, but don't forget you have tomorrow off, you gotta go to work with Spence." John nodded. "Good, now, go get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow before I leave for work." She smiled & watched him walk to his room. Then made her way up the stairs, thinking.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

Spencer was in a deep sleep, but woke as soon as she heard the door open in the morning, Aria walked in & sat on the edge of the bed, zipping her boots up, Spencer slowly reached over & undid the zip on her lovers dress. Aria squeaked & looked at her, standing & doing it up quickly. "Spencer, it's time to get up, you got John with you at work today." Aria smiled at her. Spencer groaned & went to the bathroom. Getting dressed & doing her hair.

"Well, I'll only go to work if you can kiss me, now." Spencer said & took off down the Stairs laughing, Aria slid her hair into a beanie-hat & ran after her.

"SPENCER, IF YOU DON'T GO, YOU WONT GET TONIGHTS TREAT!" Aria called out, Spencer froze at the bottom of the steps, Aria jumped on her back & kissed her neck & whispered in Spencer's ear. "I love you, I'll never take sex from you." Spencer smiled & carried Aria on her back to the kitchen.

"Spencer, put Aria down hun, she can walk. Unless she's got sore legs" Ella smirked, Aria blushed bright red.

Spencer laughed as Aria slid into her seat & sighed. "I'll go wake John." Spencer walked down the hall & knocked "John?"

John cleared his throat & opened the door in a pair of boxers. Spencer looked at him, it took John a few seconds to realize. He ran over to his draws & got a a pair of Jeans on & a shirt. Spencer smiled & walked back to the kitchen.

John's phone rang as he sat at the table beside Aria, he looked at her with questioning eyes, asking if he could answer, she nodded & smiled then sipped her coffee.

"Tristan." John smiled & got up, walking outside. Aria looked his way then at Spencer. She got up & loaded bacon & eggs onto Johns plate & took it out to him, interrupting him mid-sentence. "Tris, I told you I'm not ready, Just..." He saw Aria & looked down, mumbling a thank-you & sat on a deck-chair, Aria nodded & went inside, closing the door.

"Babe, I think we might need to take John out of school why I'm in Rosewood, Him & the substitute teacher don't get along, I can't do that to him." Aria said as she sat beside Spencer.

"Mhm.. Sure" Spencer mumbled as she read the morning paper. Aria rolled her eyes, Spencer didn't hear a word she said.

Aria hit Spencer hard with the back of her hand, Spencer looked at her. Aria just sighed & got up.

"Ow, what'd... I heard what you said, I agree, if you don't think that should happen, don't let it, he can stay home." Aria looked at Spencer.

"Really?" Spencer nodded to her lover then went back to reading the paper.

Aria sighed & went over, kissing Spencer softly. John walked in sniffling, avoiding looking up & went straight to his room. Aria looked at him & her heart broke, seeing him hurt was hard for her. She went after him & knocked lightly. "Don't feel well, not leaving bed, sorry." John called out.


	22. The I Love You's Of Life

_**A/N; sorry guy's been hectic in my life at the moment, i hope this is a good chapter, sorry if it's not, i'll try my best, got stupid fake nails as a dare, if my writings worse then normaal, blame them, hehe.. oohh, right the chapter, sorry. Hope you enjoy. xXx**_

**Chapter 22.**

Aria walked into John's room quietly, she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his phone of photo's of him & Tristan, a tear fell & splashed off the screen, Aria went over & sat by him, pulling him into a hug, he sniffled & dropped his phone as he leaned into the hug, he'd never felt so bad in his life, even when his family didn't accept his coming out.

Aria just stayed quiet, holding John, letting him know she was there for him. Finally after half an hour, John pulled from the hug, neither of them noticed Spencer in the doorway, she cleared her throat & Aria looked at her, Spencer came over & knelt infront of John. "You love him, don't you?" Spencer looked at him. John just nodded, staying quiet, afraid that if he spoke, he might break down & he didn't want to do that. "John, it's okay, I know what you're going through." Spencer rubbed his knee.

"You do?" Aria looked at her.

"I Do, I felt so heartbroken every time I saw you with Ezra, or Noel, I loved you since before we got dared to kiss that summer." Aria just looked at her fiancee, with a gentle smile & stars in her eyes.

"H-How did y-you deal?" John asked, his voice cracking.

Spencer looked into Aria's eyes. "I didn't, infact, the moment I heard they broke up, I saw Aria was hurt, I did everything for her to see I loved her, it was hard, finally, when we we're about 17, I made a move, I kissed her, when we we're supposed to be getting ready for Emily & Hanna to come over, I told her I loved her."

John looked at Aria, who was now tearing up at the thought.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

That night, after Spencer got home from work at 2am, Aria was looking at her smiling. "Hey babe" Spencer smiled as she crawled onto the bed and groaned.

Aria giggled, running her fingers through her lovers hair. "How was work?" Spencer groaned again. Aria leaned down & kissed her.

Spencer reresponded with eagerness, then began cuddling up to her. Aria smiled, continued playing with Spencer's hair. "I Love you Aria. Always will."

Aria smiled, kissing her again. "I love you too, I always have."

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

The next morning, Aria woke early, stretching then cuddlng back to Spencer kissing her softly. Spencer woke & smiled, hugging her. "Morning beautiful!" Aria smiled kissing her again.

"morning Spence." Spencer hugged her tight then Aria dicided it was time to get up. "I Got work babe, I think if John wants, he can stay home again."

Spencer nodded & got up, stretching then got on the ground doing a 10 push ups, then started doing 10 sit-ups, she then stood & saw Aria watching. Aria blushed & looked away, Spencer smirked & went over to her, kissing her. "You're cute when you blush!" Aria giggled & hugged Spencer. "Shower with me?" Aria nodded & followed her to the bathroom.

_**A/N; Sorry that it's short, i'm going for a run ;p Love you guys, hope you enjoyed it, review? xXx**_


	23. School Hard

_**A/N; Sorry guys, last chapter was .. bleh .. I'll try to make this one work with the few hours I have on the comp.. xXx**_

_****_**Chapter 23.**

****John walked into the classroom, looking at Aria, she looked at him sympathetically, he smiled & went to his seat at the back of the room. Aria started her lesson & assigned everyone to read 3 chapters of the book & fill out the questions, Aria wrote on the board then turned to see John staring out the window, then get nudged in the arm by Micah who was sitting beside him, John turned his attention to Aria then to Micah & Whispered "What do you want?" John snapped.

Mica handed him a note & turned back to his work. Aria eyed John curiously as he read the note. _"I Heard about you & Tristan, maybe I could come hang out at yours? Play Xbox, get high?" _John bit his lip, he did want to do this, but Aria was gonna be there. He couldn't risk her career. He scribbled a _"I'll think about it"_ & went back to reading.

The bell rang signalling lunch & Micah stood, collecting his books & looked at John "Meet you down the back tree's?" John nodded & stood.

"I just gotta hand my homework in, you go ahead." Micah nodded & left the room, only John & Aria were there, he went up to the teachers desk & cleared his throat. Aria looked up from marking papers & John looked at her nervous.

"What'd Micah want?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"He, uh-He wanted to know if he could come to my house & hang out, I haven't told him about moving, I miss hanging with him though." John fumbled with his explanation, & looked at Aria confused when she smiled at him.

"I'm going out of town for a week, he can come over tomorrow, I'm leaving tonight." She stood. "Does he know your parents?" John shook his head. Aria nodded. "Okay, go have lunch." John bit his lip.

"I-I'm not hungry" Aria frowned, grabbing her wallet & put $20 in Johns hand.

"Go, & Eat, or I'll tell Spencer to take your TV out of your room." Aria smirked.

John nodded & ran out of the room to the canteen. Aria walked off into the teachers lounge & sat down, talking to the other teachers when she got a text. She grinned like a little kid when she saw 'Spence' Flash on her screen. She looked at the text & blushed, _"You, me, tonight, come home then get ready to go out, I'm making your last night special xXx" _It took a second to realize her friends were looking at her smilling "Just my partner, making tonight special before we leave tomorrow" She grinned, the girls "Aww'd" & the guy's "Uhh'd" Getting what she was talking about, a knock on the staff room door, Aria looked up as she was about to bite into her wrap. She pouted & frowned "Don't no one move then" She stuck her tongue out at her friend & stood, opening the door. "John! What's up bud?"

John looked behind her seeing all the people then looked at her, handing her the change & walked off, sipping a drink. Aria smiled & shook her head then went & sat down, continuing.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

Aria arrived home & went up to the room, Spencer was just about to get in the shower when she was attacked from behind with kisses running down her neck. She smiled at the feeling. "Aria, if you don't stop, I'll take you against the shower wall like this morning." Spencer growled huskily.

"Is that a threat?" Aria giggled, kissing Spencer's shoulder.

"Right!" Spencer spun, not checking Aria's pockets, making sure she had nothing in them & pushed her into the shower, fully clothed. Aria giggled, leaning up to kiss Spencer, but was pushed back against the wall. Aria pouted.

Spencer began slowly kissing Aria's neck as she undressed her, Aria felt herself grow aroused & bit her lip. "S-Spence." She whimpered. "Stop teasing & take me, Now." Spencer smirked & pulled Aria's clothes off, teasingly slow. Aria groaned. "SPENCER!" Spencer laughed & kissed her fiancee, the plunged her fingers deep into her shorter lover. Aria moaned out, grabbing Spencer's shoulders & gripping tight.

"I Love you Aria." Spencer kissed her, Aria moaned in response as Spencer's fingers slid deeper with each thrust.

It didn't take long for Aria to reach her climax as considering how much Spencer worked her up, but neither complained."I-I.." Aria tried to catch her breath. "..Love you.. T-Too.."

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

_**A/N; Sorry guy's ain't what I hoped... Too many people are here now. **__**._. **__**I'll update soon xXx R&R? **_


	24. Long Goodbye

**_A/N; Sorry guy's okay, it's getting crap :p I'll see what I can do for this chapter, Been in & out of hospital, so, my brains kinda mush... Hope you like this this chapter, I'll do my best._**

**_-Also, I Don't Own PLL ~ I Wish ;P SPARIA3_**

**Chapter 24.**

Spencer & Aria walked out of the cinema around 9:30, there was a group of girls waiting to watch Breaking Dawn pt 2. Spencer smirked & whispered to Aria. 'Watch this' They walked past this girls & Spencer smiled. "I Can't believe Jacob died." A group of girls screamed at Spencer calling her a 'movie wrecker' Aria laughed & slapped her arm.

"Miss Montgomery?" Aria spun on her heels & looked for the girl who called her name.

"Luce." She released Spencer's hand & cleared her throat. "What's going on?"

Luce shrugged. "Well, the movies now wrecked thanks to your friend."

Aria shook her head. "No, we didn't even see that movie, or... Yeah, we went & saw something else.. I think I can't remember we were.. I fell asleep" Spencer chuckled & Aria gently elbowed her.

"Oh, well. Okay, see you at school tomorrow." Luce looked at her then Spencer.

"I'm off till next week, The camp trip for the seniors." Aria bit her lip.

Spencer sighed. "I'm starving, can we go now?" Aria looked at her.

"Yeah" She looked back at Luce & smiled. "See you next week Luce, have a nice night." She grabbed Spencer's hand & walked off down the road.

"You lied" Spencer looked at her. "Are you ashamed to be with me? I thought we moved so we didn't have to hide." Aria looked down & grabbed Spencer's shoulders, pulling the taller girl against herself.

"Spencer, I'm sorry." She grabbed Spencer's hand & dragged her towards the cinema, then kissed her infront of a group of people. all they heard were a few 'Awws' a few gasps & an 'ew' or two from a few girls. Luce smirked.

"I Knew it!" Aria looked at her & shrugged. Luce smiled at her & went over to them. "Congratulations."

"What for?" Spencer looked at Luce confused.

Luce pointed to Aria's engagement ring & smiled. "I Better be at that wedding!" She grinned.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

Spencer & Aria walked home happily, they were happy they lived so close to the cinema's & shops. Aria pinned Spencer to the couch & kissed her giggling. Spencer smiled, holding the smaller girls waist, kissing back with a deep passion. Aria giggled as Spencer started to tickle her, she broke out into fits of laughter & squealing "Spence! S-Stop!" She laughed squirming as Spencer pinned her to the couch. A minute later, the doorbell rang & Spencer's head shot up like a Meerkat on the look out.

"Pizza's here" she grinned kissing Aria then jumped over the couch, Aria laughed watching her, Spencer opened the door & grabbed the pizza's.

"M-Micah?"Aria looked at the delivery boy.

"Oh hey Miss' M!" Micah grinned. He then looked at Spencer as Aria took the Pizza's "45.50" Micah looked between them. Spencer nodded.

"Hey, Ar, can you grab my wallet from my jacket." Spencer smiled.

Aria sat the pizza's on the table & went to Spencer's jacket, tossing the wallet over & grabs a piece of pizza, eating.

Spencer paid & looked at Micah. "Thank's ma'am, Night Miss!" Micah called out to Aria. Aria mumbled a reply.

"Uh, she hasn't eaten since lunch." Micah nodded & looked past Spencer.

"Y-You, uh, nice house." Micah looked at Spencer.

"I Smell pizza, can I steal a slice?" John asked walking into sit by Aria. Aria's eyes went wide.

Spencer bit her lip. "Say, uh, you one of Aria's students?" Micah nodded. "Well, thanks for the pizza."

John walked over to the door in his boxers. Spencer pushed him back before Micah could see him. "Well, Uh, Thanks for the tip." Micah smiled

John stepped back as he heard Micah's voice then went & sat by Aria whispering. "What am I going to do? I can't have him over now."

Aria cleared her throat & shrugged. "Just say I'm visiting Spencer, you'll be fine. Say she's your sister or something." John nodded taking a slice of pizza and walked away eating it as Spencer sat by Aria, snuggling up to Aria eating pizza also.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

Spencer carried Aria upstairs carefully, She smiled as she kissed Aria's forehead once laying her on the bed, Aria rolled & stayed asleep. Spencer smiled & cuddled up to her flicking the lamps off & pulled the blankets up, closing her eyes, Aria whimpered & cuddled against Spencer & whispered. "I Love You Spencer."

Spencer smiled. "I love you too, now, go to sleep, you have to leave earlier tomorrow. Do you want me to drop you off so you don't have to worry about your car?" Aria nodded & snuggled into her fiancee & smiled.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

Spencer woke early & ripped the blankets off Aria, she regretted it whenn they recoiled into each other in coldness. "Let me sleep" Aria groaned.

"Can't do that, I gotta give you a kiss goodbye infront of everyone." Aria giggled & leaned up kissing Spencer."I love you Aria."

"Love you too babe." She smiled, cuddling up to Spencer.

Spencer lifted Aria slowly & smiled. Aria knelt on the bed & hugged Spencer as she stood. "Shower babe, I don't have work today, and you gotta be at the school in half an hour for the roll."

Aria pouted. "Okay" She got up & went to the bathroom. Spencer got changed & tied her hair back, walking downstairs, she saw Taylor watching the cartoons & sat by her.

"Hey Tay." She smiled, hugging her niece.

"Aunty Spence!" She giggled hugging Spencer tight. Melissa walked in smiling."Taylor, come on sweetie, go eat your breakfast, then get dressed for school." She sat across from them yawning.

"Mel. I can drop her off on my way back from dropping Aria off, if you want?" Spencer smiled as Taylor went to eat.

Melissa nodded. "Thanks Spence!" She smiled & walked to the kitchen.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

40 minutes later, Spencer was hugging Aria, close. "Call or text me whenever you can?" Aria nodded & Spencer kissed her softly. Aria smiled, deepening the kiss till they heard someone clearing their throat, Aria spun & looked at another teacher. "S-Stella." she looked at Spencer softly. Taylor tugged Aria's hand & put her arms up, Aria smiled & picked her up.

Taylor hugged her tightly "See you soon Aunty." She smiled Aria grinned kissing her cheek then handed her to Spencer. Spencer kissed Aria's cheek.

"Have a nice time babe" Spencer smiled, Aria leaned up to kiss her gently. Stella cleared her throat frowning. Spencer glared at her. "What is your deal? Can I not kiss my fiancee? No one but a few teachers are here, theres no kids, & I want to have a proper goodbye, now, Fuck Off!" Spencer growled. Aria buried her face against Spencer to stop herself from laughing, then she turned & saw a speechless Stella.

"Stella, I'll be over in a minute, I'm sorry, can you give me a minute, please?" Stella nodded & walked off to the other teachers.

* * *

_**A/N; Hey guy's Hope this is long enough for you, I'm exhausted ;P Hopfully have one up soon xXx Review? Please? **__*Puppy Eyes* _


	25. Unexpected Disaster

**_A/N; Okay, lets see if I can make this chapter work, if not, it'll be heaps of weeks before I can update.. :/ Love you guy's, hope you enjoy.. xXx_**

* * *

**Chapter 25.**

Spencer drove home after saying her goodbye to Aria & dropping Taylor off at school. She sighed, dropping her keys on the front table & yawned, going to the kitchen & grabbing an apple, she saw John reading & went over to him. "John?" He looked up at her letting her know she had his attention. "Aria told me about your friend coming over, he can still come if you want him too. And Taylor, Ella & Melissa are going to see a movie then going away for a few nights, so, it'll just be me & you here,Aria also said if you wanted, you don't have to go to school till she gets back."

John's eyes lit up, & he hugged Spencer "Oh, my god, thank you!" He grinned kissing her cheek. "You're the best!" Spencer laughed.

"I Don't have work today, so, how bout, you call your friend, he can ditch school for the day, I'll go shopping, get alcohol. And we get a little high? I need a stress relief for Aria not being here, work is a pain in the ass." Spencer smiled as John nodded & whipped his phone out of his pocket texting Micah the address then he looked at Spencer.

"Is it just us home now?" Spencer nodded at him. "Wanna get high? I got some new stuff." Spencer's eyes widened & she grinned. John got up, grabbing her hand & pulled her to his room, Spencer looked around & sat on the end of the bed, pulling a bag of weed from her pocket & a packet of tobacco.

"Where's your bong?" She said, chopping up the weed with the tobacco. John went over to his closet & opened a draw, pulling out a glass bong, covered in paint glow-in-the-dark pain splatters. Spencer grabbed it, filled the con piece up & lit it, she inhaled & then passed the bong over to John, along with a filled cone-piece, as she exhaled, the space infront of her filled with smoke, she just giggled, blowing it away. "Maybe I should open a door." She said, opening one of the doors that led to the back yard off Johns room. She closed the curtains cause the sun was bright, a few minutes later after they smokes a bit more, John lit a smoke & heard the doorbell. "I Guess that's your friend?" John shrugged & nodded, laying back in a bean-bag. Spencer went to the door. "Pizza Boy!" She said, laughing.

Micah looked at her. "You're high, John must definitely be here." He went to enter but Spencer put her arm across the door.

"I Wanted pizza" She pouted. Micah smiled.

"I'll order some soon, I want a cone. Johnny?" Micah followed the sound of the laughing& coughing & went into John's room, Spencer followed & lit another bong, sitting quietly in the corner.

John laughed at Micah as he tripped over Spencer's leg, causing Spencer to laugh, exhaling earlier then she should have then cough badly. "Micah Bro, wheres the pizza you always get me?" John questioned.

Micah grinned. "Alright! I'll get it!" He laughed. "You're so lucky I get free pizza's" Spencer put the bong down & looked at him. Micah lit a joint & took a draw as he grabbed his phone, ordering a few pizza's he then looked at Spencer. "What's your flavor?"

"Garlic & Prawn!" She shot out straight away & giggled, feeling her phone vibrate, she looked at it. "Aria!" She smiled walking out as she answered.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

An hour later, 8 pizza's & a couple more bongs, Spencer stood. "Where you going?" John asked.

"I need alcohol & more smokes, can I get you guy's anything?" She smiled.

"Hell Yes, Carton of Rum!" Micah stood quickly.

John stepped infront of him. "Dude, nuh-uh, the only person allowed rum here, is Spence. Or else she'll flip out." Spencer looked at them.

"Vodka then?" Spencer nodded & grabbed her wallet as she walked out.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

Spencer came home & put the drinks in the fridge & sat down on the bean-bag & looked at the boys. "So, Micah, seeing anyone?" He looked over at her & nodded.

"Yeah, why? You want me?" He smirked.

John & Spencer laughed. "Dude, she's engaged. To a chick." John said between laughing & drinking.

Micah looked at her shocked. "Damn, That's hot." John laughed again.

Spencer smirked. "Yeah, she is, so Micah, any hot teachers at school?" she looked up at him.

"Miss's Montgomery is pretty gorgeous." Micah nodded. Spencer was half-way through a sip when she almost spat it out. John started laughing.

"She's lesbian Micah, didn't you know? Almost the whole school knows. Infact, Spencer is her fiancee." Spencer grinned.

"Holy Shit, how'd you get with her? Was it a drunken mistake?" Micah looked at her.

"We were 16, She wasn't feeling well, so I took her to my house, I was gonna go back to school, but she asked me to lay with her till she fell asleep, but I ended up falling asleep too... wait, are you gonna speak about this story & tease her at school? I swear I'll comatose you if you try!" Spencer glared at him. Micah looked at her as she towered over him.

"N-No, Ma'am." He stuttered

"Good... Anyways, I woke up to her masturbating in her sleep, then I heard her moan my name, Now I'd been in love with her for years before this happen, I was just scared. She had a boyfriend at the time also. By the time she woke up, It was almost time for our friend to come over, so, uh, I was massaging her back, and out of no where, I got the strongest urge to kiss her, so I started to kiss her neck, and oh boy, the way she moaned & whimpered.. It made me wet. So, were home alone, on my bed, and we start to make out"Micah put his hand up to stop her.

"What about her boyfriend?" He asked.

Spencer bit her lip. "She broke up with him the next day, it was hard, I did nothing to interfere with it, she chose me over him, saying she'd loved me for years also. I asked her to be my girlfriend, & here we are." She smiled.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

5am, Spencer's phone buzzed, They all went to bed at 3am, She groaned grabbing it off the night-stand & looked at him Aria's picture flashed on the screen & sh answered. "Hello beautiful, why are you up so early?" She smiled.

"Well, I wanted alone time with you before I had to actually get up & work." She giggled. Spencer sat up.

"Please tell me your alone." She smiled looking at herself under the blankets, 2 hours of dreaming about Aria, she was wet.

"Yeah, I am, why babe?" Aria smirked.

"I've been dreaming of you & I'm soaking, why else do you think?" Spencer swore she heard Aria's whimper.

"Damn it, why couldn't I be there now to fix that?" Aria teased. "Spencer, rub yourself & pretend I'm doing it." Spencer closed her eyes & did as she was told, Rubbing herself fast & moaning softly. The moans turned Aria on, so she began fingering herself. "oh Spence, I love you." She softly moaned.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

A few hours later, a few cans of rum, & a very late lunch, it was 4pm, Spencer walked into Johns room, grabbed her smokes and chuckled as she saw John passed out on the couch in there & Micah sprawled across the lit a smoke & walked out.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

John woke around 8pm, kicked Micah softly & they went out to the kitchen. Spencer looked at them sipping a rum. "Howdy boy's" She laughed. Micah groaned & looked at his phone as it rang.

"Excuse me" He said as he took the call outside. "Hey Katie." He smiled, sitting by the pool, John looked at him, opening the door.

"Katie, you might wanna come give me a hug sometime!" He chuckled.

"She said, when you come visit." Micah shouted back.

A few minute later, Spencer's phone buzzed. John looked at it & answered it. "Spencer's phone, this is her bitch speaking" He laughed, Spencer smirked. "Oh, Aria, Yeah, she's right here." He handed the phone over, & whispered. "She sounds upset"

Spencer put her drink down & grabbed her phone "Everything okay babe?" She asked, walking out of the room.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

A few hours later, Spencer got a text, Katie was now in the room with the boys & herself. Spencer stood. "i'll be back in a minute, I just gotta go get.. Food."She lied & walked out to her car.

She drove to the bus station & flashed her lights, Aria came running over, it was pouring rain, but Spencer got out & hugged Aria tight, the smaller girl had been crying, her eyes & creeks were red, & her make-up was running, the second Spencer hugged her, she started crying again. "Babe, it'll be okay, I promise,we'll get it sorted."She kissed Aria's forehead, stroking her hair lightly, Aria was freezing. She shivvered, Spencer opened the door & Aria slid in, to the heat of the car, Spencer got in & drove to the shops. "The boys are hungry, can I get you anything?" Aria shook her head. "Babe, you have to eat."

Aria looked at her & sniffled. "Not just yet." Spencer nodded & hugged her fiancee softly then got out, walking into the shops.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

When they got home, Spencer helped Aria upstairs, & helped her change "I'll be up in a minute, I'll just give the boys the food & then I'll be up to talk." Aria nodded & Spencer left, returning a while later with chocolate & a drink. She sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you want to talk babe?" Aria shook her head as she sat up.

"N-No, but we have to." She sighed. Spencer slid beside her, putting her arm around Aria. "before I called you, I was walking around the grounds, making sure all the kids weren't where they shouldn't be, the camp coordinator came out of the tree's we started talking as we walked, I didn't realize we were no where near the camp anymore till he pulled me behind some bushes & r-raped me" She chocked on a breath trying not to cry. Spencer put her arms tighter around Aria, pulling her close. Aria broke as she recoiled against Spencer, crying against her.

"Babe, how bout, you relax, have a nice, hot, spa-bath, get some rest with me, & tomorrow, we'll take you to the cops, get a rape kit so they can get DNA.. did he wear protection?" Aria shook her head & whimpered against Spencer. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Aria went to the bathroom, ran the bath & got in, just sitting there doing nothing. Spencer looked at her worried & went to get a drink.

* * *

_**A/N; Hope it was long enough, been here for 3 hours brainstorming... Poor Aria right? **_


	26. The Talk

**_A/N; Hey guy's Imma put the wedding into this, along with surprises. And, also, I'mma just have the reception, I'm not a big churchy person, so, _****_sorry that the ceremonies not in it. R&R? xXx  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 26.**

Three months later, Aria was curled into Spencer's side asleep, Spencer took this opportunity to get up, she slowly slid out of the bed, careful to not wake Aria, she went downstairs to Johns room & walked in, seeing him awake playing Xbox was a surprise. "Sorry" she whispered. "Just wanted to smoke a bit." She smiled weakly looking over at the bed to find Micah & Katie asleep. She grabbed the bong & lit one up, inhaling deep. John sensed something was off with Spencer, he paused the game & turned to her.

"Spencer? What's going on?" He frowned. She sat on the bean-bag & explained she was just stressed about what happened with Aria, by the end of it, John hugged her. "It'll be okay Spence. I'll help with anything you both need, I promise." Just a second later, they heard Aria clear her throat in the doorway, She walked over, sitting on Spencer's lap, hugging her. Spencer wrapped her arms around Aria. Holding her close. She slowly rocked Aria back & forth in her arms. Aria soon fell back asleep, Spence picked up the other xbox remote & John picked up his, hitting play, they played C.O.D MW3 till sunrise, when Spencer yawned, John paused the game. "Go get some sleep" he whispered. Spencer sighed & cradled Aria close to her as she stood.

"Night bud" She whispered as she carried Aria upstairs. Laying her on the bed & they snuggled into her. Spencer bit her lip. Aria looked up at her and kissed her softly. Spencer smiled, returning the love, Aria felt a sharp pain & then gasped.

"S-Spence, I realized something." She sat up looking at Spencer seriously.

"What's that?" She sat up, clearing her throat, wrapping her arms around her tiny lover.

"I haven't had my period since..." Spencer stopped Aria with a kiss.

"It'll be okay, if.. You know, if you're pregnant, we'll do what you want." Aria hugged Spencer Softly.

"If I am,do you want to keep it, I mean, I know we talked about kids, but that was after the wedding, I mean like, maybe, if we want this baby, do you want to like, move the wedding closer?" Aria looked at Spencer scared.

"I want this baby Aria, I want you, your my future. I'll never love another the way I love you." Spencer held Aria close.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

Aria sat by the pool, dangling her legs, watching the water. Spencer came out behind her & handed her a drink as she slid beside her fiancee. John called out from the house 'Look Out' but before Spencer could look up, she was tackled into the pool by Hanna. Aria just laughed, Emily slid where Spencer was sitting & hugged Aria. "Hey shorty." Emily grinned. Aria rolled her eyes then smiled. Aria leaned her head on Emily's shoulder, watching Spencer & Hanna splash.

"My god you guy's I can't believe you's are getting married, in a few weeks!" Hanna said as she splashed then pushed Spencer under then hugged her.

Emily looked at Aria "Ar, you're glowing." Aria smiled weakly, clearing her throat.

Spencer swam to Aria & jumped up, leaning on her arms, then kissed Aria & whispered. "We should tell them." Aria nodded slowly, Spencer dipped her head down, sipping from the straw of her drink & smirked.

Hanna laughed. "Enough head for public-ness girlies"She yelled, Slapping Spencer's ass hard. Spencer squealed, then licked Aria's thigh.

Aria closed her eyes. "Hanna I swear to god, don't do that,Spencer's head is in the completely wrong place, & I'm horny enough!" She flicked her sights to Hanna then Emily. "I'm Pregnant!"

Hanna froze as she was about to slap Spencer again. Emily cleared her throat.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

_~2 Weeks later~_

'You may now kiss the bride.' Were the last works Spencer heard before Aria's lips were on her's, the kiss was passionate, and slow, Claire, John, Hanna, Emily, Ella, Melissa, Taylor, Micah & Katie busted into clapping & cheering. Spencer turned, A few teachers from the school were there, & even Luce, just as Aria promised her. The ceremony was short, but still beautiful.

_~The Reception~_

"Oh & Now, this is a very big deal. Some say the reason it took her this long to get married is the fear of making just this speech, but she's making it now. She's not sure she can do it, I know she can do it, Here's Aria!" Emily smirked, thrusting the microphone into Aria's hand. She stood, shooting Emily a slight glare as a few applauded. Aria cleared her throat, sweat making her the microphone slip a little, Spencer stood, seeing how nervous her wife was. She slid her arm around Aria's waist & took the microphone.

"Hi everyone, I'm Aria" Spencer started & everyone giggled. "So, I'm glad your all here looking at me, cause I wanted to tell you how much I LOVE Spencer." A few more laughs. "D-Do you want to keep going?"She looked at Aria. Aria shook her head & sat, smiling. "Okay, so this is me now." Ella laughed softly & Spencer smiled at her. "I've been looking forward to this day all my life, & I'm glad to share it with so many people I love... And a few people I've never met before" A few people chuckled. "But I'm sure you're all nice too." She looked at Aria & smiled. "I feel like I've known Aria my whole life, & I know I'll be with her and care for her for the rest of our lives. She's my best friend." An 'oi' was heard from Hanna's direction, Spencer cleared her throat. & looked at Spencer & Emily. "Except these two fools!" She smirked & everyone laughed. "They say fairytales can have happy endings, even though a passage can be rough, But Aria & I were mates, then lovers, & it's been smooth all the way, Maybe that's a better kind of fairytale. Sort of Toast-Schmost wont do all that, But if you all just wish us luck, Ar & I would greatly appreciated, All Ready?" She rose her glass, as did everyone else. "One, Two, Three." Everyone cheered. 'Good Luck'

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

Three weeks later, a trip to the Bahama's & a now cooked dinner, much thanking to Ella Melissa & John & after a long day of unpacking from the honeymoon Spencer & Aria sat at the table. Hanna cleared her throat. "It's been three weeks now, how much better is sex after marriage?" Hanna asked bluntly as soon as Taylor left for bed.

"Get wed & find out." Spencer smirked.

"Hanna couldn't make that commitment, we're talking 2, 3 years of her life, going down to waste." Emily said firmly.

Hanna looked down & continued eating. Spencer looked at Hanna "Well, there are some gorgeous women around." Spencer said, looking at Emily. Emily cleared her throat & looked down.

"It'll all change when you meet Miss Right." Aria Said, rubbing Spencer's forearm.

"And, how will I know that?"Hanna said, looking at Emily softly. Spencer saw it, she knew Hanna was just teasing Emily, but Emily thought she was being serious. Hanna really was a great actress.

"You don't know, not straight away, it just feels warm, & comfortable" Aria continued. "You hang in there, give it a chance." She looked straight into Spencer's eyes "& You just think, 'Yeah,this is it, it's love' I Love you Spencer." She whispered.

"I'm with her" Emily started. Looking at Hanna then Aria.

"I'm not!" Spencer shook her head. Ella cleared her throat. Spencer shook her head. "I don't agree, I think you know immediately, You know, as soon as your eyes..." She said, losing herself in Aria's deep, brown pools. "...Then everything that happens from then on, Just proves... That you had been right in that first moment.. When you suddenly realize, you had been incomplete, & Now... I'm whole." She leant over, kissing Aria. Aria smiled, tears forming, She smiled, Hanna cleared her throat & the girls broke apart. Spencer looked at her & rose an eyebrow.

"I'm with her." She said, looking at Emily. Emily looked at her confused. Hanna grabbed Emily's hand & took her outside. Emily & her sat by the by the pool. "I Love you Emily, okay, I was just fooling about with you when I said that shit the other day."

_~Flashback~_

_"I'd totally Fuck Eliza Dushku over Charisma Carpenter. Or Mila Kunis!" Hanna said as she talked on the phone to one of her mates._

_Emily sat quiet watching Hanna, Hanna had been talking to her friend for a while. Emily started getting jealous when hanna got of the subject of most fuckable guys to most most hottest & fuckable chicks._

_Hanna saw the hurt on Emily's face but looked away, continuing to talk. _

_~End Flashback~_

"I love you too" Emily started & slid her arms around Hanna.

Hanna leaned back against Emily & smiled, closing her eyes.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

Ella looked at the girls. "Spencer, Aria. I see that it's late, go off &get rest" Spencer shook her head.

"Ella, you go to bed, I kinda wanna talk to the girls & Aria." Spencer smiled, putting the dishes in the dish washer.

"Mum, Honeymoon photo's, they're on your bed." Aria smiled. Ella beamed & ran upstairs to her room.

Spencer smiled & kissed Aria softly. "I love you Aria Marie Montgomery-Hastings."

"I love you too Spencer Jill Montgomery-Hastings!" Aria giggled.

* * *

_**A/N; Love you GUISEEEE rn, Imma try to sleep, Review? xXx**_

_**Hope you enjoyed. w/o you's IDK if I'd be this far into the story :3 Nuhh-Nighttt - Enjoyy.. 1am in Australia so y'all know the tie diff hhahaaa**_


	27. Works Love

_**A/N; Hey guys, I'll be updating more often, I've moved completely, hope you's enjoy. xXx**_

* * *

**Chapter 27.**

Spencer woke early the next morning, the sensation of spending there first night as a married couple in there own bed made her happy. They made love for hours the night before, she looked at the bedside clock '08:00 AM' it read in red digits. She smiled, they'd gotten 5 hours sleep, Aria looked beautiful as she slept. Spencer admired every curve of Aria's body, her eyes trailed over her sleeping wife & she smiled. The silhouette of Aria's body under the thin white sheet, the curve of her perfect waist, the dip of her back as she rolled to her stomach. "Stop staring." Aria said sleepily, making Spencer jump slightly. Aria chuckled, rolling over to face Spencer.

Spencer leaned down, slowly kissing her smaller lover. "I Love You Aria." She smiled, Aria leaned up, kissing her hard & passionately.

"I Love You Too Spence." She smiled pulling Spencer on her. "Babe, I want you." Ari's said breathlessly as Spencer grinded her knee accidently into Aria's centre. Aria let out a gentle moan.

Spencer smirked, sliding down Aria's body, kissing down slowly. Aria bit her lip, closing her eyes. Spencer ran her tongue up Aria's wet slit, Aria let out a soft moan. Spencer smiled. Spencer let her tongue take control, sliding it deep into Aria instantly. Aria moaned louder, Spencer slid her fingers in deep, pumping them in fast & deep, gently sucking on Aria's clit.

Aria ran her fingers through Aria's hair, spreading her legs more. "Oh fuck Spencer." She moaned. "Harder!" Spencer did as she was told, pounding her fingers into Aria harder. Aria came quickly, she pouted at it. Spencer just lapped up her juices then kissed up her wifes body.

"Don't pout my love, we'll have other times to fool around, but I have work, & you have to shower with me!" Spencer smiled. Aria rose an eyebrow.

"I do, do I?" Spencer nodded & Aria shook her head. Spencer smirked, grabbing Aria's waist & tickled her, Aria screamed then broke into laughter, sliding her hands to Spencer's trying to stop the tickling.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

Spencer got to work a little later then she planned, after the tickling, they made love in the shower, then again on the bed, they were in their honey-moon phase still, no one could blame them. Spencer sat at her desk & looked at a photo of her, Aria, Emily & Hanna. She smiled, it was the holiday they went on when Aria & herself told Emily & Hanna that they were dating, there one month anniversary/Aria's birthday. it was amazing, Spencer smiled, grabbing her phone, about to call Aria when there was a knock at her door. "Enter!" She smiled. She turned her laptop on & waited for it to load. "Enter I Said!" She frowned.

"Sorry Ma'am, Call, line 1. John. He said it was important." The receptionist said as she stuck her hear in the door.

"Thank you Anna, I'll take that now." Spencer picked up the phone & pressed the flashing button. "John, what's wrong?"

John cleared his throat. "Get back home, I wanna smoke with you" Spencer laughed, leaning back.

"That's not important John!" She chuckled. & heard another knock. "Enter!" She saw one of the authors enter & she smiled, gesturing her to sit. "John, I got a meeting, I'll see you this afternoon, Take care of Aria for me, or your dead." She grinned.

"Alright Spence, see you later." Spencer hang the phone up & smiled. "Miranda, what can I do for you?"

Miranda sat & smiled. "One. The pictures for my book are due in next week." Spencer's eyes widened. & nodded her to continue. "And Two. Photo's of the wedding & Honey-moon, where are they?!" Spencer grinned, turning her laptop for Miranda to see, she opened up the folder of all the photo's & smiled, putting them on slide-show so Miranda saw them all.

"I'll make a call right now, you just look at the pictures." Spencer said, grabbing her mobile off the desk & leant back in her chair, dialing John's number.

"Yo, Spence, you on your way home?" He chuckled.

"No dip-shit, I told you I got work today, but, use the mercedez & drive to my work, I need to look at those drawings you did for Miranda's new book." Spencer smiled.

John grabbed the keys. "Be there in 10, what level are you on?" He said as he tugged Aria's arm & put a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. Aria nodded & followed him silently, he handed her the keys & motioned for her to get in the car, then went to his room, grabbing his sketch pad & went out to the car.

"Three, & hurry please." Spencer frowned lightly.

"Be there soon" He hung up quick. "Drive, Spencer's work!" He smiled.

Aria nodded & started driving.

Spencer looked at Miranda & smiled. "John will be here soon, he's a great artist" Miranda nodded, not taking her eyes off the pictures.

A few minutes later, there was a knock. "Who is it!?" The receptionist stuck her head in. "Kyra, what is it hun?" Spencer looked up at her, before Kyra had a chance to speak, she stood. "Aria, get your ass in here, you too John!" Kyra stepped out of the way & went back to her desk.

Miranda spun & stood. "Your Aria!" She smiled, sticking her hand out. "Even more beautiful then the pictures." Aria blushed & went shy, nervously shaking Miranda's hand, she then went around to Spencer & sat on her lovers lap, John sat on the pther side of the desk & opened his sketch book to the pages that he was working on.

"You must be Miranda." John cleared his throat, as soon as her eyes hit the sketches infront of him, she fell inlove & nodded to Spencer.

"Mrs Hastings. This is the one I love." She said, pointing to a pictures of a man & a woman laying in the grass hugging. Spencer nodded & smiled at John then pressed a button on her phone.

"Kyra, will you come photo copy this for me love." Spencer smiled, sliding her arm around Aria's waist, rubbing her wifes stomach. Aria looked down at Spencer's hand as it drew circles on her clothed stomach, she just smiled. "Tomorrow." Spencer whispered in her wifes ear, which cause Aria to grin & nod.

"$10 bucks says it's a boy." Aria laughed at John's bet.

"$20 says it's a girl!" Aria shot back at him.

"$300 say's your not betting on my childs sex!" Spencer looked at them both firmly.

"Deal!" John put his hand out. "Cash up-front!" Spencer rolled her eyes & shook her head. "Fine, still $10 on a boy!" Spencer sighed.

"Stop, Loser!" She said, throwing a pen at John.

Kyra came back with the photo copy & sat it on the desk. Spencer scanned it to her laptop & put it on the top page of Miranda's book. She then printed it & smiled.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

Spencer was saying her goodbye's to Aria as John waited in the car. "You know..." Aria whispered breathlessly. "..We haven't done it in your office yet." Spencer swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry. Aria giggled. _"Maybe right now is a bad time though" _She thought before she felt Spencer's lips crashing to hers. Aria smiled, pushing Spencer to sit on her desk. "Stay quiet or I'll stop." She said as she locked the door then pulled Spencer's pants down. Spencer nodded & smirked. A challange, Aria knew Spencer couldn't resis a challange. Aria pulled her lover's already damp panties off & kissed Spencer, then got on her knee's pushing Spencer's legs apart & began licking & nibbling Spencer's clit. Spencer let out a low, throaty moan but knew it was too quiet for Aria to stop.

Aria began rapidly pumping her fingers in & out of Spencer with force. Harder, faster & deeper with each thrust. Spencer dug her nails into the desk, feeling Aria start sucking on her clit, Spencer laid back across her desk, sweat beading down to the valley of her breasts, Aria continued, going deeper, harder & faster with each thrust, she then ran her tongue into Spencer hole along with her two fingers, Spencer bit her lip, arching her back, Aria felt Spencer's walls contracting around her fingers & tongue, she knew her lovers was close, she quickened the pace as she slid up to Spencer's mouth quickly, her fingers going deep as they could & as hard as they could, Aria crashed there lips together, just as Spencer came. Hard. Aria slid her fingers out & licked them she looked down at Spencer as she breathed heavily & smiled.

Spencer slowly gathered herself & fixed her clothes up, pulling her pants & panties up, then slid her arms around Aria's waist. "Damn baby, you know how to make me cum!" Spencer smiled then pecked her wifes lips. Aria giggled & kissed Spencer deeply. "I Love you Ar."

"Love you too, now, take the rest of the day off, come home, cuddle with me on the couch why we talk with Han & Em." Aria pouted.

Spencer grinned, grabbing her stuff & walked out with Aria, locking her office door behind them. "Kyra, Aria doesn't feel well, I'm going to take them home, re-schedule my appointments to tomorrow please." Kyra nodded & Spencer carried Aria down the hall. Aria pressed to Elevator button & the doors opened instantly, they stepped in & Aria leant on Spencer, closing her eyes with a gentle smile.

SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA-SPARIA

Spencer smoiled as the for 'Girls' snuggled up on the one couch like they used too, Aria had her head on Spencer's shoulder & Emily had her head on Hanna's, soon, Aria & Hanna had fallen asleep Spencer gently moved & laid Aria down, She helped Emily up & gently helped her lay Hanna down.

John was in his room playing the xBox with Micah as Spencer & Emily walked in. Spencer grabbed a smoke & lit it, then sat on the edge of the bed watching the game, Emily sat quietly beside her, yawning softly. Spencer smiled "Go rest Em, it's been a big day, it's almost 11:30" Spencer said pointing to the clock, Emily hugged her friend & smiled, going down to where Hanna & herself slept. Spencer laid back on Johns bed then felt the bed shift & saw aria crawl up beside her, Spencer finished her cigarette & smiled, butting it out, & hugged Aria. "Bed?" Spencer whispered. Aria simply nodded. Spencer picked her wife up & carried her bridal style towards there room, she saw HAnna going down to her & Emliys room & she smiled, Spencer climbed the stairs & gently laid Aria down.

* * *

_**A/N; Sorry guys, was kinda out of ideas.. Also it's REALLY hot here ): I'm going out lol... Nighhhtttt xXx**_

_~Lostsoulsaveme_

**R&R? xXx**


	28. The Proposal

_**A/N; Sparia Is Not Mine... ): **_

* * *

**Chapter 28.**

"Aria, wake up" Spencer said as she straddled her wife's waist. "It's time to get up" Aria groaned & slowly sat up.

"Get off me, I need to pee." Spencer laughed & shook her head. "Spennnceeeee" Aria dragged her name out. "I'll pee the bed!"  
Spencer jolted off her & Aria ran for the bathroom. Spencer laughed when a relieved Aria came out a few minutes later.

"What's up short cake?" Spencer grinned. Aria glared at her.

"I Was comfy, till you woke me." Aria sighed, sitting on the bed, she laid back beside Spencer & kissed her.

7 Months into the pregnancy & Aria was still beautiful, Spencer loved the breast's basically popping from her tank top that Aria wore to bed, her eyes trailed to her growing belly & kissed it. "I love you Aria." Spencer smiled. "I'll always be here for you" Aria smiled & rubbed her stomach as she felt kicks.

"I swear if this kid don't stop kidding, so help me, I'll push it out now!" Aria graoned.

Spencer kissed her lovers stomach again. "Stop kicking your mummy, I get the pain teken out on me in rough sex." Aria hit Spencer up the back of the head.

"SPENCER!" Aria looked at her wide-eyed. Spencer chuckled & leant up, going to kiss Aria, but the smaller lover pulled back. "No kisses for you now." She looked at Spencer then squealed as she was pinned, Spencer began trailing kisses of Aria's neck & down her chest, she literally ripped the top off Aria & took a hardened nipple into her mouth causiung Aria to moan. Spencer slipped her tongue around the nipple, Aria bit her lip & whimpered in response. "Fuck Spence, just do me, NOW!" Aria demanded. Spencer eagerly slipped between her lovers legs, pulling the shorts down & began sucking on her clit, Aria gripped the blankets & moaned, Spencer took that as a sign she was doing alright & began to finger her wife at a steady pace. Aria closed her eyes & ground herself against Spencer's hand moaning louder.

Spencer slid her fingers in as deep & as fast as she could, then slid her tongue in aswell, this caused a loud throaty moan to erupt from Aria. Aria arched her back, Spencer felt the walls tightening around her fingers & slowed her pace, she knew Aria was closed so she pulled out, not wasting her to cum yet. Aria whimpered in response. "Don't stop Spencer!" Spencer smirked & went down again, licking Aria out deep, Aria arched her back more, running her fingers through Spencer's hair & came, moaning loud.

Spencer licked her girlfriend clean & sat up, licking her lips then licking her fingers. "God I love you Aria!" Aria smiled & sat up, kissing Spencer.

"I Love you too Spence."

* * *

Spencer & Aria were sitting at the kitchen table when john ran in with Micah cheering "Woop Woop, Spencer crack that alcohol open, we're celebrating!" John grinned as he put his hockey stuff by the back door.

Spencer smiled. "I saw the whole game John, congratulations boys." Aria stood slowly & smiled, going to the fridge & grabbed a few rums out, handing one to Spencer, John & Micah. "Now boys, this is a one time thing that I'm sharing my rum!" Spencer looked at them. "This is also the only can your getting. John, theres a congratulatory present on your bed." John skulled the can & threw it in the trash & went to his room. He was like a kid on christmas.

"OH MY GOD!" John yelled. Aria giggled kissing Spencer. Micah ran into the room & froze at the doorway, his eyes scanning the room. "New Games, a bar-fridge.." John opened it, it was full of different drinks. "..A bunch of sketch stuff." He ran out & Spencer & Aria stood. "Thank you, so much, this is amazing!" He said, hugging Aria tight, but not too tight. Then he hugged Spencer. "You guys are truly amazing. Thanks so much." He smiled & stepped back then heardd the doorbell. "I uh, Spencer, that... It's my teacher... She said she wanted to talk to my parents & well..." Spencer put her hand up.

"It's okay, you go to your room, I'll sort it. What's your teachers name?" Spencer asked.

"Mrs Smith. She's the replacement for Aria. She doesn't like same sex relationships. She saw me with uh...Nevermind." He blushed & ran to his room with Micah & sat on the bed, looking at the new games, there was atleast 70 games there.

Spencer & Aria went to the door & opened it. "Hi, are you John's mother?" Spencer & Aria nodded. The teacher looked ack & forth at them both & looked at them disgusted.. "I'm here to talk about his grades, there slipping."

"Alright, well, come on in." Spencer frowned. "Couch is through there, I'll get drinks." Aria said. "Tea, coffee..?" Aria looked at the older woman.

"Water." She said simply & sat on the very edge of the lounge.

Aria nodded & looked at Spencer. "Beer please baby." Aria nodded & went to the kitchen. "So, what's John done? Obviously it's not his grades or you wouldn't be here." Spencer looked at the older woman, sizing her up.

"First of all, I'm Sharon Smith, his English & literacy teacher." Spencer nodded.

"I Know, you took my wifes Job cause she dropped out due to the pregnancy." Spencer said as Aria walked back in with the drinks & sat them on the coffee table then sat beside Spencer.

Sharon looked at Aria raising an eyebrow. "Your Montgomery?" Aria nodded.

"Yes, why?" She frowned.

"Your John's mother?" Aria nodded again

"I thought we already went over this." Spencer rolled her eyes & sipped the beer.

"Well, uh, you see, I'm aware that John had better grades before I came, but now I know why, your wife cheated his work." Aria gasped & stood quickly.

"How Dare You! We've not long adopted him, & Your blaming me for being a shitty teacher? He comes home & talks about you & how crap you are, wanting me back there to teach!" Aria snapped. "I Suggest you take your homophobia else where, Schools finished, it his grades were truly as bad for you to come here a week before schools out, you should of came earlier."

John & Micah were watchiung from the kitchen & laughed softly. "John! Get in here! You too Micah!" Spencer frowed at Sharon then stood, jumping over the couch & went to John, pulling him foreward. "This boy, is smarter then you know, he has had a shit life before we adopted him.."

John looked at her shocked. "Y-You adopted me?" Aria looked at him & nodded.

John threw his fists in the air. "YES!"

Aria chuckled & watched him go nervously & blush. "John, go play your xbox, with Micah." Micah pulled John from the room. Spencer shot a glare at Sharon & went over to her. "Right, Why are you really here?"

Sharon stood. "I came to tell you that your son, was making out with a class mate & I was the only teacher that did anything."

"The other teachers know that we don't care what his lifestyle is, as long as he's happy, if he has a problem with someone, he'll solve it, or he'll come to Spencer or myself." Aria stepped closer to the teacher. "Now listen, if he complains once more about you over this last week of school, I'll put you up for sexual harrassment charges & get you fired. Do you want that?" Aria may have been shorter, but she was scaring the Teacher.

Sharon simply nodded "Have a nice afternoon." She practically ran out of the house, & sped off in her car.

Spencer dropped on the couch laughing. "God I love you, Aria" Aria grinned & kissed spencer.

"Love you too baby." Aria grabbed her phone. "Micah, if I give you money, will you go get me pizza's?" She called out.

Micah came into the room & nodded "I get free pizza's but it'll cost you, you gotta adopt me too." He grinned, dimples on show.

Aria smiled & kissed his forehead. "You can be a rent-a-son. Your here that much anyway."

Micah smiled. "Good enough, flavours?"

Aria handed him a list of a few pizza's & Spencer shoved $350 dollars in his hand also. "That should cover it all." Spencer walked back to the couch.

* * *

12 Pizzas, a few conversations & a late arrival of Ella, Taylor & Melissa, everyone was sitting in the loungeroom. "So is that okay with you?" Aria asked her mother. Aria had just explained the adoption of John & the almost adoption of Micah. Everyone was in the loungeroom when there was a knock.

Ella nodded & stood to get the door. "Oh, Katie." She smiled.

"Hi Ms Montgomery, Is Micah here? He hasn't been answering his phone." Katie bit her lip.

Micah looked at Spencer & Spencer nodded. "In here baby." Micah stood. Katie closed the door & walked into the loungeroom with Ella.

Ella sat back down & Micah hugged his girlfriend. He looked at Spencer who simply smiled & cleared her throat. "Go on Micah, do it."

"Do what?" Aria whispered eating another slice of Pizza.

"Katie, Sit down, theres something we have to talk about." Katie sat & looked at him, he got down on one knee infront of her.

"Ohh.." Katie bit her lip.

"My God!" Aria finished.

"Katie Mikayla Ward, Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling a ring box from his pocket & opening it. Katie squealed & jumped on him, kissing Micah hard & deep.

"Yes you fool!" She smiled, Micah slid the ring onto her finger smiled & looked up at Spencer & high-fived her, then fist bumped.

* * *

Katie, Aria, Ella & Melissa were sitting in the kitchen, Taylor had gone to bed & Spencer, John & Micah were out by the pool having a beer. "Wow." John said looking at Micah who just nodded.

Spencer leant back against the edge of the spa looking at the boys. Then into the kitchen to see the girls admiring Katie's ring & most likely girly talking.

* * *

"This is the best day of my life" Katie stated to none of the girls in perticular.

Aria grinned, putting glasses of champagne on the table then sat with a glass of non-alcoholic champagne for herself. "This is great Katie, now you'll be part of out weird, family" Melissa & Aria laughed as Ella looked at them. "Oh shit, I forgot to ask, do you even drink Kaite?" Aria smiled.

Katie took a sip of her drink & nodded. "every now & then."

Aria nodded & leant back. "God, this nugget only stops kicking when she hears Spencer's voice." As if she heard her name Spencer stepped in, kissing the top of Aria's head.

"Hey what's I tell you this morning kid, no kicking mummy, I get it back..."

"SPENCER!" Aria stopped her witch made Spencer laugh, she grabbed another 3 beers from the fridge & slid on the kitchen floor then stepped outside, leaving Aria to blush bright red.

Melissa started laughing. Aria just threw a chip at her.

* * *

Later that night Spencer was getting out of the shower & looked at Aria smiling. "Baby, & Baby." She said kissing her wife then Aria's stomach. "Goodnight my sweet's." She said as she slid into bed beside Aria happily.

* * *

_**A/N; Hey guys, sorry, hope you like... Running out of idea's here, maybe when the kids a little older I'll be taking Aria & Spencer to Amsterdam with John for a small family vacayy then they'll be going to belgium to smoke all there weed & hang out with Maddam Vicky Van Der Linden... Yes...? No... Review,,, Tell Me What You Think.. **_


	29. Hockey Time

_**A/N; Hey guys, you wanna visit my profile? I've got a new story, It's got Aria in it, but it's a crossover, no Sparia sorry, it's Cudria. (Aria/Cuddy) PLL & House M.D.**_

_**That's all**_

_**Disclaimer; I Don't Own PLL Or The Characters, Just The Storyline. xXx**_

* * *

**Chapter 29.**

Spencer woke up early to Aria whimpering in her sleep & crying. Spencer whispered in her lovers ear. "Baby, it's okay, I'm here, I love you, nothing is real in that dream, whatever it is, you'll wake to me, John, Micah, Katie, your mum, Melissa & Taylor, we all love you" With that, Aria settled against Spencer starting to wake. "Aria, Baby, everything okay?"

Aria shook her head & hugged Spencer tight, then began crying again. "Baby, I love you, I never want to lose you, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what Aria?" Spencer said as she held her lover close.

"Everything, I never want to lose you Spence." Aria sniffled & sobbed.

"Aria Marie Montgomery! Look at me!" Spencer said, lifting her wifes chin, Aria's eyes locked with Spencer's. "I love you Aria, you will never lose me. I promise."

Aria leant up, kissing Spencer softly. "I love you too Spence." She said as she sat up. Spencer sat up, sliding her arms around Aria's almost fully grown belly.

"Soon." Spencer whispered. Aria smiled, leaning into Spencer's arms.

"Soon" Aria confirmed.

* * *

Spencer walked into the kitchen & saw Ella. "Morning mumma-bear" Spencer smirked.

Ella smiled at her. "Morning Spencer, Sleep well?" Spencer nodded & poured a cup of coffee then sipped it. "Paper's on the back table for you." Spencer went over to her mother in law & kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Ella." She smiled. Spencer took her coffee outside & sat on the porch wastching the rain fall as she put the paper on her lap.

Aria came downstairs in a robe & drying her hair "Morning mummy." She smiled.

"Morning sweetie, Spencer's.. Oh you know her morning routine." Aria smiled at her mother & poured a glass of juice then opened the back door, rubbing her stomach as she hummed, sitting by Spencer.

"Morning my beautiful wife." Spencer said, not looking up from her paper sipping her coffee.

"Morning my love." Aria said, taking the cartoon section of the paper.

"Those things will brainwash you." Spencer smirked.

"You say that everyday Spencer. Now, how bout we go..." Aria was stopped by Taylor running out & climbing into Spencer's lap.

"Every morning, like clock-work." Spencer said, hugging Taylor.

Aria smirked. Taking the part of the paper Spencer was reading, Spencer went to protest but she knew Taylor would want to look at the cartoons. Spencer picked up the cartoon section & Taylor settled on her lap, looking at the pictures & sounding out words.

* * *

Spencer knocked on Johns door & heard the faint sounds of the XBox being played, she pushed the door open & smiled as she saw Katie laying on the bed smoking. "Hey kiddo" She smiled stepping in, Katie nodded & yawned, scratching her head. Spencer looked at the boys playing XBox & rolled her eyes. "John, 1pm, come-on, Hockey time." John dropped the control onto his seat as he stood.

"Out in a second mum" He smirked at her. Spemcer froze, that's the first time he's called her that since the adoption. "Bro, come-on, hockey." He said nudging Micah & then looked at Katie as he opened the door. "Go sit on the porch with Mum." He said pointing to Aria. Katie groaned & got up. walking out to sit outside.

* * *

After a brutal hockey practice in the rain, the boys & Spencer were covered in mud Spencer walked up beside them & pushed them in the pool, then dives in also. Aria laughed watching & Katie smiled. "Haha Baby!" She said laughing at Micah.

Micah shook his head smiling. "Now you've laughed, you can help me out!" He smiled, holding his hand up. Katie being the ditz she is, went over & put her hand up to help him out, but he pulled her in.

She screamed "Fucking Hell Micah, Imma drown you, this is fucking freezing!" She splashed him then swam over, kissing him as she pushed him under water.

* * *

_**A/N; Okay, I'm literally running out of ideas, got any? Help? :p ttylxox**_

_~Lostsoulsaveme_


	30. Ezra Changes Everything

**Chapter 30**

_~2 weeks later~_

"Wooooo!" The boy's cheered as they ran inside laughing, They'd just won there final hockey match & decided it was time to celebrate, Taylor was out with Melissa & Ella for the night, Hanna & Emily were at Spencer & Aria's place just to see the game.

John & Micah were in the kitchen, opening beers for everyone & opened non-alcoholic champagne for Aria, they stood around the kitchen bench & everyone clinked there glasses & bottles together.

"cheers for the boys!" Spencer said holding her bottle up then taking a swig.

"We're having a boy" Aria said to no one in particular.

"We are?" Spencer looked at her happily. "Another hockey player!" Spencer said, leaning down & Kissing aria as she rubbed her wifes swollen belly.

"Hockey? No way, he's gonna be a swimmer for his aunty, aren't you bud." Emily said, talking to Aria's stomach as she rubbed it lightly.

"I Don't care what he does, as long as he's happy & healthy." Aria said stepping away from the hands on her stomach.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer woke with a hang over, Her, the boys, Emily & Hanna went through six cartons of beer the night before, & she regretted it when she went to bed as the room spun around her, Aria stayed by her lovers side, holding her hair & rubbing her back as she puked. Spencer looked around & saw the other side of the bed was empty, he groaned & whimpered."Never, Drinking, Again." She said slowly to herself then rolled over & saw steam coming out of the bathroom.

"You'll drink again Just, not so much." Aria said as she pulled the bathroom door open, Spencer looked at her gently.

"I don't wanna drink again." Spencer pouted.

"I'll keep the rum for the boys then." Aria smiled. Spencer's jaw opened as she went to protest, but instead she shot out of bed & went straight for the toilet, throwing up again then groaned. "Aww, seeeee, no more alcohol for Spencer." Aria teased.

"Bully." Spencer groaned.

* * *

Later that afternoon spencer woke up again, she looked around & realised she'd fallen asleep with the TV on in the lounge room, she sat up slowly & heard faint talking coming from the kitchen. She only heard Aria's voice at the time, she thought her wife was on the phone till she heard a man's voice, she recognised it but couldn't place it. She got up & went to the joining door that led to the kitchen. "Ezra, I told you I'm happy with Spencer, why are you here?"

"Aria, I love you, come be with me, are you only with her for the money? I can get money." He said almost sadly.

"It's not about the money Ezra, I've loved Spencer since I met her when we were young." Aria snapped. Spencer walked into the kitchen as Ezra was about to kiss Aria.

"Oi, jack-ass, get your hands off my mother!" Micah & John said at the same time as they stepped in from outside. Spencer quickly stepped back into the lounge-room out of sight & listened.

"Mother? Boys? You have children?" Ezra looked at Aria frowning.

"Yeah, & I love them dearly." Aria stated as she whimpered, a pain in her stomach growing as she got angrier.

"You slut, cheating on Spencer & She's still with you." Aria frowned, slapping Ezra hard Spencer smirked.

"You bitch" he hit her back, knocking her into the table.

"Oi!" John grabbed his hockey stick, just as Ezra spun around, he got hit in the head with it & passed out. "Mum, You okay?" He asked, going immediately to her side.

"Get Spence." Aria said sadness visible in her voice. Spencer ran into the kitchen & put her hands to Aria's stomach.

"Baby, are you okay? I heard you hit him, then I heard you bump into the table." spencer said worried.

"I need to get to the hospital, I hit the table pretty hard." Aria wiped her eyes. Spencer nodded grabbing her keys.

"John, call the police, Micah wake your aunties tell them what happened, I want the police to take this prick away forever." John & Micah nodded doing as they were told. Spencer picked up Aria bridal style.

"Put him up for rape charges, he tried to rape me too." Aria said.

Spencer grew madder, kicking Ezra in the ribs hard, hearing a crack she carried aria out to the car & drive her to the hospital.

* * *

"Montgomery-Hastings." The Dr called. Spencer stood quickly.

"Is she Okay?" Spencer asked nervously.

"you can see her, I need to talk to you both in private." Spencer nodded slowly & followed him to the room aria was in.

"Ar, you okay?" Aria nodded as Spencer lid onto the hospital bed beside her, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, Spencer smiled weakly."What's the new's Doc?" Spencer looked at him gently.

"I'm afraid we need to take the baby out now, the collision with the table was too hard, he is still alive, it's just, your water broke early, so we need to get him out & in an incubator." The doctors words faded as Spencer & Aria looked at each other & nodded.

"Do it, whatever you think is best, do it." Aria said looking back at the doctor.

"The problem is, your not fully dilated yet, so either c-section, or we wait." The Doctor informed them.

"Do it now." Aria said.

"Alright I'll be back in five to take you to the maternity ward. Spencer was it?" He looked at Spencer who nodded looking at him.

* * *

An hour later, Spencer & Aria were back in the ward in a private room & were laying on the hospital bed hugging when a nurse walked in with a cot. "Welcome your son, 9 pounds of pure cuteness healthy as can be." The nurse said. Spencer pulled the cot close & looked at the baby smiling.

"C-Can I hold him?" Spencer asked the nurse. The nurse nodded & Spencer picked up the baby boy.

"Malikai.." Aria said. "Malikai James Montgomery-Hastings." She smiled. Spencer leaned back against the pillows & handed the baby to Aria Aria took him happily & looked at Spencer who was tearing up. "You okay Spencer" Aria asked worried.

"It's fine, everything's perfect" she said truthfully then leant down, kissing Malikai' forehead then Aria's. "My perfect little, family." She said happily.

There was a knock on the door & they both looked over. All they saw were balloons & flowers. The nurse opened the door & Katie ran in. "Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie!" She said. Aria smiled as Katie sat on the edge of the bed, gently taking Malikai. "Awwmaagawdddd" she whispered excitedly. "I love him already." She smiled. "Got your mummy's cuteness Little step-bro" She smiled.

Micah walked in puffing. "Katie, don't run o..." He trailed off seeing his fiancee with a baby. "I-Is that?"

Aria nodded smiling. "Your baby brother." She whispered trying not to wake him. but it was too late, his eyes fluttered opened & blue was seen by everyone. "oh babe, look, he's got blue eyes." Aria smiled. "Just like John."

"Maybe Malikai will have blonde hair also." Spencer chuckled.

"I Heard my name." John said as he & Hanna walked in. Spencer trailing behind. "Oh, he's got beautiful blue eyes like me & Hanna." John said, Hanna looked at the baby & stood back.

"He'll have blonde hair too, I bet. He'll be beautiful like Aunty Emily." She said, kissing Emilys cheek.

* * *

_~A few days later~_

Aria & Malikai were cleared to go home, when they got there, everything was clean, Spencer took a few days off work & kept the house in order, Aria smiled & walked upstairs into the bedroom with MAlikai only to see Spencer standing at the end of the bed smiling. "Welcome home." Spencer whispered, kissing her wife, Aria smiled, returning the kiss with happiness.

"Wheres mum?" Aria asked with a yawn as Spencer took the baby.

"Shopping with Mel, Han & Em, Taylor is outside with the boys & Katie." Spencer said, looking at Malikai happily.

Aria nodded & laid down. "Lactate & take the night shifts." Aria said clearly exhausted.

Spencer laid Malikai between them & pulled the blanket over the three of them. "Lets all nap?" Aria nodded with her eyes closed.

"Already waiting for you in dreamland" Aria mumbled as she drifted to sleep.  
Spencer smiled & looked at her sleeping wife & son then closed her eyes putting her hand on Malikai's stomach protectively & started to fall asleep.

* * *

_**There we go guy's it's a boy, Maliakai James Montgomery-Hastings Review my life depends on it. xXx**_

_~lostsoulsaveme_


	31. Red Headed Lover

_**A/N; Hey guy's Sorry for lack of update :/ Been trying to think, but I'm just at a lack of Sparia thoughts, I'll see what I can do today. xXx**_

* * *

**Chapter 31.**

"Malikai James!" Aria screeched at the baby as he wouldn't stop crying, Spencer had to go back to work, instantly regretting it when she got there. Aria grabbed her phone, picking Malikai up & called Spencer, Aria knew she was in meetings most the day but Malikai only seemed to calm to Spencers voice. Within a few rings, Spencer answered.

"Aria, honey, what's…" She heard Malikai crying & her heart broke.

"Spence, I can't get him to keep quiet, or sleep" Aria sounded very worn out, Spencer got up & held the phone to the chest.

"We need to continue this meeting tomorrow, I need to go home to my son, I'm very sorry Miranda." Aria heard the muffled talking & regretted calling Spencer at work. Spencer lifted the phone to her ear. "Aria, I'm on my way, I'll be there in 10 minutes, just sing to him, he loves your singing." Spencer said hanging up.

* * *

Right on time Spencer got home, she ran inside & heard the crying from the kitchen, she went straight through & saw Aria crying also. "I-I can't…. He wont stop." Aria sobbed.

Spencer picked Malikai up & held him close, his chin resting on her shoulder as she rubbed his back. He let out a gentle burp & started to sooth. Aria looked at them & frowned. She stood & wrapped her arms around Spencer "He wouldn't burp for me" she sniffled.

Spencer slid her arm around Aria's waist. "Go get some rest Ar, I've got him." Aria nodded & went upstairs & laid on the bed instantly falling asleep. Spencer went to the lounge room & laid with Malikai, holding him close. Malikai soon fell asleep after a good 5 minutes, & making sure he was fully asleep, Spencer carried upstairs to the bedroom, she laid him in the cot & slid into bed with Aria, sliding her arms around her wife. Aria stirred & whispered.

"How long have I been asleep?" Aria snuggled against Spencer carefully.

"About 10 minutes." Spencer whispered back.  
Aria nodded & closed her eyes again, Spencer kissed Aria's forehead & smiled, closing her eyes. Even thought it was only 4:30, they were both exhausted, a small knock came from the bedroom door & Malikai stirred, Aria groaned & frowned. "Get that before I snap them." Spencer smirked & got up, opening the door then went over to the cot, rubbing Malikai's stomach, he soon fell back asleep Spencer looked over at the door & smiled seeing Ella. She gestured her mother-in-law to come in & Ella smiled seeing Aria asleep & went over to the cot where Spencer was.

"Sorry to interrupt" Ella whispered. Spencer smiled and looked at Malikai. "There's someone at the door for you. The lady sounds pissed." Spencer nodded & smiled.

"Can you take him to your room so Aria can sleep." She said, handing Malikai to Ella. Ella picked him up took him from the room down one floor to her room. Spencer kissed Aria's forehead & whispered. "Your mum has Mali, I have to go downstairs." Aria nodded & Spencer closed the bedroom door & walked downstairs.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Spencer." She said to an older woman that didn't look much older then Melissa. The woman sized Spencer up.

"Where's John? I'm his mother." Spencer rose an eyebrow.

* * *

Aria woke half an hour later, she heard yelling coming from downstairs, she walked down & saw John crying in a corner. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She crouched beside him, she heard Spencer still yelling madly. 'Fucking slut' was screamed back at her, Aria didn't recognize the voice.

"It's Sarah, my mum" He said coldly, She wants me in her life suddenly, I don't want to go, please don't make me go." He said, grabbing Aria's hands.

Aria sat beside him & put her arms around her son. "Hey, I'll never let you go back there, you don't deserve her as a mother." She said sadly. "Love you John."

"Love you too mum." He said, hugging Aria.

Aria kissed his forehead & got up. "Stay here, I'll sort this out." She said firmly, John nodded & stayed in the corner.

Aria went into the lounge room. "You fucking slut, how dare you take my son away from me." Sarah screeched at Spencer.

"Maybe if you didn't abuse him, I wouldn't of took him in my care, you're a sad excuse for a mother." Spencer snapped at her.

"Is this your little slut too?" She pointed to Aria.

Spencer had had enough, she slapped Sarah, the crack of the hand connecting with the womans face shocked Aria & Spencer herself. Sarah looked at Spencer shocked & stood her ground. "One thing to abuse your own son, but come in here & starting shit about my family, You better hide, I've had enough of you, no, Get the fuck out of my house before I set the dogs on you!"

Aria grabbed Spencer's hand & Spencer flinched. Aria had never seen her so mad, it scared her, Sarah ran out terrified & Spencer eased back onto the couch, staying quiet. "I-I'm sorry.." Spencer started. Aria sat beside her & slid her arms around her wife gently. Spencer relaxed into Aria. "I-I don't know what came over me, saying stuff about John, then you, then I just snapped, I love you Aria, I don't want.." Spencer stopped. "I can't handle that, I love our family, more then anything, I love you so much." Aria sat up & kissed Spencer.

"We love you too Spence, It's okay, It's all over with now." Aria said softly, & kissed Spencer.

Ella came down & cleared her throat, Malikai was sooking gently, Aria got up & took the baby from her mother. "Thanks mummy" Aria said almost innocently. "Spence, can you check on John, he's pretty freaked about the whole thing." Spencer nodded & went to the hall, looking at John. Aria went upstairs to feed Malikai.

* * *

John looked up at Spencer & stood. "Do I have to go with her?" He asked.

"She's gone mate, nothing to worry about." Spencer said, walking over to John & took him to his room. "Come on, lets grab a few beers, sit down & play a few games & chill out."

John nodded & grabbed two beers then sat by Spencer, handing her one as he turned the Xbox on. "Mum..?" John asked uneasily.

Spencer sipped her beer & looked at him. "Yeah?"

John cleared his throat. "I need advice. It's not something I've had to worry about ever." He said shyly.

"Whatever it is, is this an Aria conversation, or me?" Spencer asked.

"I'm not sure, can we just talk & see what you think?" John asked starting to play the game with Spencer.

"Well, what is it?" She asked, looking at the TV

"I-I'm in love, but.. It's complicated, cause, I've never.. It's a girl.." John said nervously.

Spencer paused the game. "A Girl. Are you sure you're not Bi?" She asked him, looking at him.

John shrugged. "Maybe I am, All I know is I really like her, I don't know what to do"

"Does she know you like her?" Spencer said quietly.

"She's new to town." He confirmed. "M-Maybe, cause I'm her only friend at the moment, I could invite her around?"

Spencer nodded. "How about tonight?"

John nodded & smiled. "I'll text her & ask." John said, grabbing his phone from the small table infront of them & texted her.

"What's her name?" Spencer said as she unpaused the game

"Cat.. Katrina, but I call her Cat, or Little Red." John said smiling. John's phone rang & he looked at it, then answered it. "Hello?" Spencer looked at the TV as she kept playing, listening to Johns side of the conversation. "Yeah, my mum said it was cool, come on over... Alright, see you soon" He said as he hang up & smiled brightly, then looked around his room & turned his controller off, letting Spencer keep playing he began to clean up his room.

"Geez, if it takes a girl to get you to clean I'll ask her to come over more often." Spencer teased.

"Hush" John said shyly & put the smokes & bong away. "She's always so neat, And perfect..." He said biting his lip.

"When you said you were gay I thought you'd be neat & tidy too." She teased again.

"Right!" John said & tackled Spencer, pinning her. They began laughing & Spencer teased him again, calling it out.

"JOHN'S IN LOVEEEE" She teased, John groaned.

"Be Quiet Mum!" He begged.

"Who's he inlove with?" Came a quiet voice from the door.

John jumped up. "C-Cat, what.. You came quick, I-I thought.."

"Hi, you must be Cat, John's talked about you." Spencer smiled standing up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She squeaked.

Spencer rose an eyebrow. "Nothing, he just said you were a great friend & new to town. Where are you from?"

"L.A." Cat said smiling.

"From L.A. To Australia, Wow. Why are you here for?" Spencer rose an eyebrow.

"Uh.. I uh.." She looked at John with a worried expression.

"Mum, can Cat & I hang out now?" He asked nervously.

Spencer nodded. "Leave the door open please." John nodded & Spencer left.

* * *

Spencer ran up to her & Aria's room smiling brightly. She saw Malikai was just getting to sleep so she whispered. "Our little boy's in love." Spencer chuckled sitting on the very edge of the bed.

"He is?"Aria asked.

Spencer nodded. "With a girl." Aria went wide-eyed.

"Details!" Aria grinned, fixing her shirt up & putting Malikai in his cot to sleep. Aria sat by Spencer interested.

"She's beautiful, Dyed red hair.." Spencer started.

"You've met her?" Aria asked.

"She's with John now, in his room, She's staying for dinner." Spencer smirked. Aria jumped up, turning the baby monitor on & connecting the other part to her belt & ran downstairs, Spencer following.

* * *

"So, you & your mum seem to get along well." Cat smiled sitting on the edge of the bed as John sat by her.

"I love my mum's" He said smiling. "And my brothers."

Aria smiled hearing the conversation from the other side of the door with Spencer.

"John, I-uh, I want to tell you something." Cat said softly.

"What is it?" He asked looking at her nervously, his heart thundering in his chest.

"I.. I like you alot." She said biting her lip.

"I like you alot too." He smiled softly

Cat leaned over & kissed him gently, John was surprised but kissed back. _"Wow, She tastes like candy" _He smiled, licking his lips as he pulled away. John's pone chimed ruining the moment. "S-Sorry." He said, grabbing his phone & looking at it. "Goddamnit. Cat, would you like to meet my mum's?" He said, opening the door. Cat looked at them & smiled blushing lightly.

"Hi!" She said nervously.

Aria cleared her throat. "Hi. John, what do you want for dinner?" She bit her lip.

"Can't we just get pizza or something?" Spencer groaned.

"Oh, I love pizza!" Cat said randomly.

Spencer grinned. "Pizza it is!"

* * *

Later that night after eating in the loungeroom, a few random comments from Cat Malikai started crying, Cat looked around shocked. "There's a kid here?"

"Yeah, my baby brother." John smiled.

"Aww, Can I see him?" She squeaked. Spencer brought Malikai into the loungeroom & Cat stood, looking at him. "He's so beautiful."

Aria smiled. Taking Malikai. "Excuse me, I have to feed & Change him."

"I just changed him." Spencer said.

Aria smiled & kissed Spencer. "You're the best babe."

"I know" Spencer said grinned & watching Aria walk upstairs.

* * *

_**A/N; what do ya'll think? John's Bi, huh, who knew... o; Oh wells Review? xXx**_

_****__~lostsoulsaveme_


	32. Long Day Of Love

**_A/N; Hey beautiful people, wanna check out my other story?_**_ (Race To the 9th)_**_ it's got Aria in it.. Love you's_**

* * *

**__****Chapter 32.**

Aria woke the next day & she looked around, Malikai was in the cot sleeping happily & Spencer was beside her, sleeping with a smile, Aria went under the blankets & smiled gently pushing Spencer's legs apart & started licking her, Spencer let out a low throaty moan, running her fingers through Aria's hair. "Morning babe." Spencer said softly.

"Don't wake Mali." Aria said, then slid her tongue deep into Spencer, licking her out. Spencer bit her lip, lifting her hips closer to Aria's mouth. Aria smiled, pinning her lover back to the bed & began fingering Spencer, hard deep & fast, Spencer moaned a little louder & Aria slid beside her lover, kissing Spencer passionately as she thrusted her fingers in deeper & faster, Spencer arched her back, closing her eyes as she moaned against Aria's lips. Aria giggled, then pushed the blankets away & began sucking Spencer's clit, Spencer pulled a pillow over her mouth to quieten the moans as she moaned louder, Aria pumped her fingers into her lover harder as she nibbled Spencer's clit.

Soon after, Spencer came, Harder then Aria had made her cum before, Spencer rode her high out on Aria's fingers as Aria slowly kissed up her lovers body. "Wow baby guess I need to give you some more often." Aria chuckled. Spencer smiled, Kissing Aria deeply, tasting herself on Aria's lips, she deepened the kiss.

"Only if you want to babe, I love you." Spencer said then sat up, sliding her arms around Aria. Aria's hand slid between Spencer legs & began rubbing her wife. "Ohh God." Spencer moaned as she slid back down the bed a bit.

Aria giggled & got up, licking her fingers as she walked to the bathroom. "Since it's your day off, I was thinking, mum could take Mali for a while, you & I can stay here, in bed, _All _day." Aria said seductively, Spencer licked her lips & nodded, closing her eyes, still feeling the buzz of her high wearing off.

* * *

"Okay, so, you have bottles, nappies, wipes, clothes, anything else you need?" Aria asked her mum as she held Malikai close smiling at him.

"No honey, you go rest, Spencer will take care of you, she said you weren't feeling well." Ella smiled.

Melissa stood between Ella & Taylor, holding her daughters hand smiling. "Is there a time you want us back?"

Aria nodded slowly. "4:30. Please, I wanna take him & Spence out for dinner, are you's right to find food for the boys & yourselves?" Ella nodded.

"I'll cook, don't worry." Ella smiled at her daughter.

"Alright, don't forget John has his girlfriend over tonight, She has to sleep in he spare room & John in his room, no exceptions!" Aria said firmly as she kissed Malikai's cheek.

John walked into the room, holding Cat's hand. "Where's Spencer?" Cat asked softly.

"Shower." Aria smiled at her.

"Here!" Spencer said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, mum, can I talk to you?" John asked.

"Sure." Spencer grabbed a juice & smiled, walking over to John. "What's up?"

John looked between Spencer & Aria. "Alone." He mumbled.

"Oh, yeah, lets go out the back." Spencer said, walking out onto the back porch, sliding her sun-glasses on.

John released Cat's hand & she stood there quietly. "I'll be back in a sec." She kissed her forehead & she smiled, nodding as he went outside to follow Spencer.

* * *

Spencer looked at John. "Everything okay?"

John nodded slowly & bit his lip. "I wanna talk to you.. a-about sex." He whispered the last part.

Spencer cleared her throat. "Wow John, a day with the girl you already wanna be in bed with her." Spencer chuckled.

John shook his head. "No, no..Mum!" He sighed. "I just wanna, When we're ready, I .. She's already, but I haven't."

Spencer nodded & sat up. "Well, I've only been with one guy in my life & he sucked, Your mum is way better then any..." John started blushing madly.

"Mumm!" He groaned. Spencer laughed.

"Alright, Alright, Are you sure you're ready to make that commitment?" Spencer asked. John just looked at her & nodded.

"John, listen, when the time is right, you'll know, trust me, my & Aria have been together for a few years now, & well, we did it a few days after we got together." Spencer said seriously.

"How will I know?" He asked curiously.

"The timing just feels right, the moment, you know what I mean, like when you first kissed her.." Spencer started.

"Yesterday, here." John said softly.

Spencer smiled & nodded then continued. "When it's right, you'll know, but please, wear protection, do I need to buy you some?" John bit his lip. "Alright, but don't tell Aria." John nodded & stood, Spencer stood smiling. John hugged his mother & smiled lightly. Spencer slid her arms around him & cleared her throat. "Tell Aria, I'll whoop yo' Ass!"

* * *

Spencer walked inside & Cat ran out to John hugging him as if she hadn't seen him in ages.

Ella, Taylor, Melissa & Malikai went out, Micah & Katie came into the kitchen. "Mum, is it okay if I take the car? I wanna take Katie, John & Cat out to the theme park." He said, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

Aria look at Spencer who shrugged. "It'll leave us alone." Spencer whispered to her lover.

Aria threw a set of keys across the bench. "Yeah, take the car. You know, as soon as it's your birthday next month, we'll have to buy you a car, but the second you fuck up, it'll go to John."

"What am I getting?" John asked as he stepped inside.

"My car if I don't look after it." Micah grumbled.

"I thought that was the work car?" John looked confused.

"No, mum said I can get one fore my birthday." Micah said grinning.

"Oh, cool, good job bro!" John said, high-fiving Micah over the counter.

"Okay, go you guy's I have a headache Spencer has work to do." Aria frowned. "Back by 5pm!" She said, directing her stare to Micah.

"I'll make sure we're back by 4:45 Aria." Katie said, grinning. "Gosh I love this family!" She smiled, grabbing they key's. "I'm driving!" She said, running out to the car.

"Shotgun!" Cat yelled, following her.

The boys looked at each other & sighed then laughed. "Our Playlist then!"

"Oh god it's good to be alone for a day!" Spencer said as Aria reached up wrapping her arm's around Spencer's neck, leaning up to kiss her. "Team Sparia" Spencer smiled, crashing her lips upon Aria who just giggled.

"You're a freak, & I love you." Aria said, then ran up the stairs to their room "Six hours till we have to get ready to go out Spencer!" Aria called as Spencer went to the fridge, grabbing whipped cream, chocolate sauce & strawberries Then followed her lover up the stairs smiling, eating the cream frm the can.

* * *

4 hours later, Aria watched as Spencer breathed heavily. "God, we have to do that again sometime." Aria laughed.

Spencer shook her head. "For a tiny person, you have ALOT of energy" Spencer laughed. Aria giggled & licked whipped ream off Spencer's neck, making the taller girl moan lightly. "Aria, God, You're making me want you again."

"Relax Spence, Let me do this." Aria smiled, trailing whipped cream down Spencer's front. Spencer bit her lip as Aria trailed her tongue up Spencer's body & swallowed the cream. "God, you taste good baby." Aria smiled then gently bit Spencer's stomach.

Spencer sighed happily closed her eyes. Aria glanced at the clock _"Two hours more" _ Aria grinned & went down on her lover.

* * *

Spencer & Aria were in the shower for the second time that day, but they had just eaten sticky sweetness off & from each others body, Spencer licked her lips & smiled, leaning back. "God you taste so good Aria." Aria giggled & got out of the shower, putting a bath-robe on.

"So do you baby, but hurry up, Mum'll be home soon with Mali." Aria smiled, drying her hair.

Spencer nodded & saluted Aria. "Yes Ma'am!" She teased, Aria rolled her eyes playfully.

* * *

Spencer walked downstairs & into the kitchen smiling as she saw Malikai getting breast-fed by Aria. "That shit should be on show 24/" Spencer smirked.

"Ew, mum, put them away!" John said, turning his back as he walked backwards to the fridge.

"What's your mum got?" Cat asked dumbly as she followed John & giggled as he walked backwards.

"Tits on view." John said grimacing. Cat looked around.

"Wow, I have boobs too!" She squeaked excitedly.

"Oh, That's not what they meant hun." Micah said sweetly as he slid his arm around Katie's waist.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat frowned.

"Nothing babe." John said, pulling her into a soft kiss.

"Ohkayyy" Cat smiled.

"wow.." Spencer whispered, Aria just went wide-eyed & nodded.

* * *

Spencer looked at the waitress as she showed Aria, Malikai & herself to a table, Spencer pulled a chair out for Aria, Aria sat & Spencer pushed it in, Spencer lifted Malikai to a high-chair & smiled, pulling him close then sat across from Aria.

"You didn't have to take us out Spencer." Aria smiled, looking at the menu.

"I wanted too." Spencer smiled, looking at Malikai play with his teether ring. He giggled at it as it rattled, Aria smiled at him. "That's so cute." Spencer said, responding to his giggle.

"He's got your's for sure." Aria said simply.

* * *

After dinner, Spencer put Malikai in the car & got in kissing Aria gently. "Thank you." Spencer said softly.

"What for?" Aria looked at her confused.

"Being you, being Amazing, being there for me, Everything Aria, I love you so much." Spencer smiled, kissing her shorter lover happily.

Aria smiled "Lets get this little man to bed." Aria smiled. Spencer nodded & started the car, driving home.

* * *

When they got home, the house was quiet, Ella was on the couch reading, Aria went in & kissed her cheek. "Go to bed mum, it's all okay, you didn't have to wait up" Aria smiled.

Ella smiled & stood. "How was dinner?" She watched Spencer carry Malikai up to the bedroom.

"Dinner was.. Great." Aria smiled, her eyes following Spencer's movements.

"that's good, Micah & Katie are in the same room.." Aria went to speak but Ella put her hand up. "..Micah took a blow up mattress in & he fell asleep on the floor, I've check on them every 5 minutes." Aria smiled. "Cat is up in the spare room, John's in his." Aria nodded.

"Thank you mum" Aria said. "Go to bed, I'll check on everyone. See you in the morning" She smiled.

Ella nodded & went upstairs, passing Spencer on the way, Aria heard the goodnigh'ts & she sat on the couch. Spencer slid by her, putting the baby monitor on the table smiling. Kissing Aria's cheek.

"mum?" They heard a whisper, Spencer looked over & saw Micah.

"What's wrong Micah?" Aria smiled gently.

"I can't sleep, I keep ..." He sighed shaking his head. "... Never mind, it's not important."

Aria looked at him worried. "Come sit down & talk to us Micah." She said smiling gently.

"I keep having re-occurring bad dreams" He said, feeling stupid cause he's _'Too Old' _

Aria smiled & slid closer to Spencer. "How bout, I make you a hot-chocolate, then you go & rest, if you have another dream, we'll talk in the morning?"

Micah nodded & Spencer stood, going to the kitchen putting the kettle on.

* * *

Spencer we to bed with Aria after having a hot-chocolate with Micah, he went to bed & stay on the mattress on the ground, obeying their rules.

Spencer laid on the bed thinking, Aria dropped beside her, the bed creaking as she shifted. Spencer smiled, sliding her arm's around Aria happily.

"Wow, I thought teenage boys were afraid of nothing" Spencer sighed.

"Spence, he's probably got seriously bad dreams for them to wake him every night." Aria said gently, kissing Spencer lightly.

"Lets get some sleep & talk more in the morning, I'm so tired after today." Spencer smirked.

Aria nodded, resting her head on Spencer's shoulder & yawned. They both fell asleep happy in each others tight embrace.

* * *

_**A/N; What'd y'all think? Sorry if it's not getting good, my inspiration is running dry, thoughts, review? xXx **_

_**PLEASE Check Out My Other Story?3 I'll love y'all forever33(':**_

_~lostsoulsaveme_


	33. Letter Of Love

_**A/N; Sorry guy's I thought I updated. Stupid me, anyways, Check out my other stories, PLEASE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 33.**

****Aria woke the next morning at 6am to Malikai crying, she looked around & didn't see Spencer, she sighed cause Spencer had to work, she got up & lifted Malikai & held him close in one arm, picking up a nappy, the box of wipes & a new jumpsuit, she walked back over to the bed, giving him is pacifier as she changed his diaper & clothes then picked him up, pulling her breast out to feed him, she put the dummy on the bedside table & put her breast in his mouth, humming softly as she fed him, leaning back against the head-board.

* * *

An hour later after feeding & burping Malikai Aria carried him downstairs & into the kitchen, she saw Cat laughing, she walked in further & saw John juggling three oranges. Aria smiled & sat Malikai in the highchair & slid it over beside Cat. "Can you's watch him, he's been changed & fed, he just needs to be watched."

John nodded, catching the three oranges & sitting them on the bench, he went over to the high-chair tapped Malikai's nose. "Hey little bro" John tapped the table of the high-chair making his little brother giggle at him.

Cat smiled & kissed John's cheek then followed Aria out onto the back porch, sitting by her. "Mrs John's Mum." She said smiling.

Aria looked up from the paper & looked at Cat raising an eyebrow. "You can call me Aria." She smiled softly.

"Oh, Aria, do you think John can come meet my parents tonight?" Cat asked beaming with happiness as always.

"Sure, I guess but he has to be home by 12." Aria said looking inside as Malikai giggled.

"Kayy-'Kayy!" She smiled, walking inside, pulling John away from his brother & kissing him. "Love you John."

"Love you too." John smiled & picked Malikai up, tossing him up & catching him

Malikai squealed with laughter & Aria came inside. "Careful, he not long ate." She said as John caught him again.

John put Malikai down, watching him reach for Aria. Aria smiled, lifting him back out of the highchair & kissed John's cheek. "Thanks hun." She said taking Malikai upstairs.

* * *

The afternoon came quick, John had left with Cat, Micah & Katie were out on a date night & Spencer was due home soon, she heard a knock & put Malikai in the cot in the lounge room then went to the door & looked at a delivery man.

"Hi, I'm looking for Aria." The man said simply.

"That's me." She looked at the man quizzically.

"Great, I need you to sign here." The man said, holding out an electronic form.

Aria took the device & signed her name on it then looked at the man. "What is it?"

The man went to his van & opened the door. "Is there someone I can put all these?" He said pointing to a dozen of every color rose & a big package.

"Uhm.." Aria stepped out of the doorway & pointed to the lounge-room. "Away from the cot though please."

The man nodded, bringing in everything, Aria looked at the roses & lifted an envelope off the black roses.

_"Aria, my love, my life, You make me complete, I love you so much..." _Aria's eyes started to fill with tears as she smiled, reading it. _"... You make my so happy, I cannot put it too words, I cannot begin to tell you how much I love you, those three words do not explain it. When I first saw you with Ezra, my heart broke, I couldn't bear it, I was never in love with Toby, or Alex, or anyone else, it's always been you! You're my reason for my every breath & heartbeat, without you, I'd be dead, but I was born again the day you told me you loved me too. Every night I empty my heart, but by morning it's full again. Slow droplets of you seep in through the night's soft caress. At dawn I overflow with thoughts of us, An aching pleasure that gives me no respite. Love cannot be contained, by the neat packaging of desire that splits us undone, spilling crimson through my days. Long, languishing days that are now bruised tender with yearning, spent searching for a fingerprint, a scent, a breath you left behind."_

Aria looked up & the delivery man was gone, she went over & opened the package, smiling with a gentle laugh as she saw a life size bear, holding a heart between it's paws with the words _'I Love You' _on the heart. Aria wiped away her tears as she saw Spencer's car pull up, she closed the door, picked Malikai up & ran upstairs.

Spencer walked into the house & the intoxicating smell of the roses made her smiled. "Aria!?" Spencer said, walking upstairs, hearing Malikai's giggles. Aria had put Malikai in the cot & hidden on the other side of the cupboard, out of Spencer's sight, Spencer looked at Malikai & went over smiling, kissing his forehead. "Wheres your mummy?" Malikai pointed to Spencer.

"Mumma." He said softly & put his hands up, Aria couldn't help but smile, She sneaked up behind Spencer, grabbing her waist, pulling her away from the cot before she could lift Malikai out.

"I love you too." Aria said softly.

Spencer smiled, turning to Aria & kissing her deeply. "You been crying my love?"

"Yeah, cause of you!" Aria said, handing her the note.

"Aww, I meant it to be good!" Spencer said nervously.

"You made me so happy I cried Spencer, that was good." Aria smiled at her wife.

"Oh." Spencer said dumbly then grinned.

* * *

Spencer & Aria were laying in bed with Malikai sleeping between them after being fed. Aria reached to the bedside table & swapped her breast for the pacifier, pulling her shirt up over her breast properly. Spencer carefully carried him to the cot, pulling his blanket on him smiling, then went back to bed. Aria leaned over, resting her head on Spencer's shoulder gently. Spencer rested her arms under head head smiling. Aria closed her eyes relaxing into her lovers grip.

"I love you." Aria whispered, opening her eyes, tracing small circles on Spencer's stomach, Spencer's muscles twitch in pleasure as Aria continued.

"I love you too." Spencer smiled.

* * *

_**A/N; Short & crap, I know.. I'm just at a loss of thoughts at the moment. *Sighs* Sorry. Review.. & PLEASE... Check out my other stories.. *gets on my knee's begging with puppy eyes* **_


	34. New Home?

_**A/N; Hey guy's sorry. o; I was busy **__**.,.**__**Missed writing this, I think I got ideas ;p Anyways - The Story(:**_

* * *

**Chapter 34.**

Spencer woke & found Aria still snuggled into her arms, she smiled, sliding closer to Aria & kissed her wife's forehead. Aria slowly woke & looked up at Spencer & smiled with a whisper. "I love you"

"I love you too Ar." Spencer smiled, Spencer smiled & leaned down, kissing her short wife softly.

Aria smiled into the kiss & wrapped her arms around Spencer. Spencer pulled Aria ontop of herself & smiled, running her hand up Aria's waist. "Spence.." Aria warned. Spencer chuckled & kissed Aria deeply, Aria felt Spencer's hands start to draw little lines on her waist. Spencer started to tickle Aria, making the shorter brunette burst into laughter. "SPENCER!" She squealed.

Spencer laughed & rolled ontop of Aria, kissing her deeply.

* * *

After both the women showered, Malikai woke, he lifted himself, holding the rail of the cot, Spencer walked out of the shower, holding the towel around herself, she smiled as she saw Malikai. "He Big Boy. You trying to stand by yourself?" She asked him.

Malikai just nodded excitedly "Mumma" He squeaked. Spencer smiled & picked him up.

"Hey bubba." She smiled, kissing his forehead.

Aria came out of the bathroom in a white button-up shirt & a pair of short-shorts. "Lucky you." Aria said.

Spencer looked over at her with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"He calls you mumma but say's nothing to me" Aria said, clearly jealous.

Spencer smiled & pulled Aria closer. "Malikai, go to mummy."

"Mummy." He said, putting his arms out for Aria.

Aria's eyes watered. "He calls you mummy & me mumma." Spencer said, kissing Aria's cheek.

* * *

Spencer & Aria were sitting in the kitchen at the table with Malikai sitting at the end in his high-chair playing with a teething toy. Spencer was playing with a bit of toast, she heard John's door open & he came out, he smiled at them & kissed Maliakai's cheek. "Hey kid." Malikai giggled at his brother.

"don.." Malikai spoke trying to say 'John'

Aria smiled & stood, putting her bowl in the sink. "Spence, can you help me clean up today."

Spencer nodded & finished drinking her orange juice. "John, don't forget you said you'd watch Mali today"

John smiled. "Can Cat help?" He asked.

Spencer smiled. "Of course, hey, when was Micah & Katie coming over next?"

Aria looked over at Spencer. "Micah wants to look for an appartment Spencer. He said he'd be over to take Malikai for ice-cream though."

* * *

Spencer finished cleaning the loungeroom as she heard a knock on the door, she went over & smiled. "Katie, how are you?" Katie hugged Spencer, smiling brightly.

"I'm great, I think I found Micah & me a place. For us. 3 rooms, a pool, & a huge back yard. What do you think?" She said, holding up her phone. Spencer grabbed the phone & flicked through the pictures.

"I like. How much? I'll help you out if you need it." Spencer said seriously.

"I'm not saying, me & Micah can do this, I want him to be able to stand on his own feet, you've done so much for him, & John, even me, I thank you's so much!" Katie smiled.

Spencer nodded. "Micah's in John's room, there watching Malikai. Cat's in there too." Katie smiled.

"Thanks, I'll go see them." Katie walked down the hall. "Cat!" Katie smiled.

Cat squealed & leaped into Katie's arms hugging her. "Katie!" She giggled.

"Hey, My Girlfriend!" John & Micah said at the same time.


	35. Is He Okay?

_**A/N; o; Oh, sorry guys, I've been HEAPS busy ): - The Story now ..**_

* * *

**Chapter 35.**

****".. John, Answer me." Aria's voice called out to him, his eyes were open, but his heart was slow, he'd slipped getting out of the pool. She held onto his hand tightly, getting little reaction, A few minutes later, paramedics ran in & checked his pulse.

"Ma'am, if we don't get him to the hospital now, he could die." A paramedic said to Aria. She nodded & grabbed her phone, picking Malikai up out of the highchair, following them to the ambulance. Aria climbed into the ambulance, holding Malikai close, her tears had stained her cheeks, she looked at her phone & dialed Spencer's number, putting the phone to her ear, she kissed the top of Malikai's head, watching a medic work on John, checking him constantly.

"Spencer, you need to get down to the hospital, John's had an accident." Aria sniffled, Spencer said she'd be there soon & they hang up.

* * *

A while later, Aria was sitting outside the waiting room, nursing Malikai close to her as he slept when Spencer ran over, a nurse chasing after yelling about how she can't be here. Aria stood & pulled Spencer close, crying into her chest. Malikai stirred a bit & squirmed, shifting between them then fell back asleep, Spencer took Malikai & held him, his head dropping to her shoulder as her other arm went around Aria's waist. The nurse finally got over to them & took a breath.

"Ma'am, you can't be back here, family only!" The nurse said out of breath.

"Oh, that's only my son in there, he's not family at all, & This is my wife, no, she's not family!" Aria snapped. Spencer looked at Aria & bit her lip to stop a smile, she was hot when she was angry.

"Ar, calm down, it was a simple misunderstanding, it's okay sweetie, how bout you go get a coffee, I'll talk to the nurse about what's going on with John, okay, Does Cat, Micah, or Katie know?" Spencer said, rubbing Aria's back as she continued to hold her close.

"N-No, I haven't called them." She said sadly. "I'll go call Micah now, he's with the girls anyway, Katie & Cat dragged him shopping."

Spencer nodded & placed a gentle kiss on Aria's forehead & stood back. "You go get a coffee or something & I'll talk to the nurse, okay?"

Aria looked up at Spencer. "I left my wallet at home"

Spencer reached into her pocket & handed Aria her own wallet. "Here you go, take mine, can you get me a sandwich, I haven't eaten lunch yet." Aria nodded & walked to the elevator to get to the cafeteria Spencer turned to the nurse. "Do you know anything that happened with my son?"

The nurse nodded. "The call came in half an hour ago, young male, slipped by the pool, the mother couldn't get a response out of him, he hurt his head, they're doing the best they can to help your son Mrs..?"

Spencer looked at Malikai then at the nurse. "Montgomery-Hastings. You can call me Spencer though" She smiled softly & placed a gentle kiss on Malikai's cheek.

"I'm Jayd" The nurse said softly.

A few minutes later, Aria came back with two coffees, a cookie for Malikai & a sandwich for Spencer, she sat by Spencer & smiled nervously then looked at Malikai.

"Everything alright babe?" Spencer asked, looking at Aria then biting into her sandwich.

Aria shook her head & whispered. "The man that raped me works in the cafeteria" Spencer frowned, putting her food into the container & stood.

"What does he look like?" Spencer growled, scaring Jayd who was still sitting there.

Aria whimpered & sat the stuff down, taking Malikai. "All black hair with a blond streak down the middle, l-like a skunk"

"Are you talking about Steve?" She asked, hearing Aria's description. "With a scar over his right side of his face?"

Aria nodded. "You know him?" She asked, holding Micah closer to herself.

Jayd nodded "He's been my boyfriend for three years."

Aria opened her mouth to speak, but the operating doors opened, she stood quickly & gripped Spencer's hand tightly, holding Malikai closer.

"Mrs Montgomery-Hastings?" The doctor looked at Aria then Spencer, Jayd got up & went away thinking they want privacy.

"Is John okay?" Spencer asked, looking at Aria briefly.

"He's fine, lost alot of blood, but he will be able to leave in a couple of days." The doctor smiled. :He'll be moved to ICU in a little while, You's can go home & change.." He said, looking at Spencer's tear stained shirt. ".. They're just stitching him up now, he'll be in ICU in half an hour after they clean him up"

Spencer put her arm around Aria. "We'll go home, come back with Micah cat & Katie Your mum & Melissa are still away so we'll bring Malikai with us, I..."

"Mum!" Micah called out, running over with Katie & Cat following as quick as they could. "W-What happened, is he okay?"

Spencer nodded. "we're just about to go home & change & everything.."

Micah nodded, taking Malikai Aria dropped into Spencer's arms, holding her tight.

* * *

Later that night, Aria & Cat were sitting by John's beside, reading quietly when Cat sighed, looking up at him, leaning forward & grabbing his head, she stood & kissed his forehead whispering. "I love you, John" Aria smiled & looked back down at her book, continuing to read.

Spencer walked in & put her hand on Aria's shoulder. "You go home & rest, I'll keep an eye on him."

Aria stood & kissed Spencer gently then nodded. "Call.."

Spencer silenced her with another kiss. "Babe, I'll call you, I promise"

Aria nodded. "I'll be back after Micah gets home from work he said he & Katie would take Malikai out for a bit."

Spencer nodded. "Go home & rest, I love you."

"Love you too." Aria leaned up, kissing Spencer's cheek then picked up her jacket & slid it on & walked out.

Spencer slid into Aria's chair & saw Cat asleep on the other side of the bed in her chair, Spencer took her jacket off & walked around, putting it on Cat to keep her warm, she smiled & saw Cat's phone flashing on the edge of the bed, she picked it up & saw a Cat's screen

_'1 New Text; Jadeykins3 xx:_

_Will he be alright Cat, I'm worr..."_

__The screen cut the message off, Spencer turned the screen off, sat the phone back down & went over to her seat, she pulled if forward a bit, cringing as it scraped on the floor, waking cat. "Sorry kiddo, didn't mean to wake you." Spencer said quietly.

Cat rubbed her eyes & grabbed her phone nodding. She turned the screen on & slid the bar across putting in her pin.

* * *

**Cat's POV.**

****This day has been hectic, John's in hospital & I'm terrified I'm gonna lose him. I need to talk to Jade.I sighed, unlocking my phone, composing a new text.

_"Jade, John's in hospital, I'm so scared I'm gonna lose him." _I scrolled her contacts & clicked on Jade's picture.

I looked at john & got up, kissing his forehead, I really only needed to stretch my legs, but Aria was there, she'd probably it'd seem un-lady-like to stretch ridiculously in front of her. Spencer soon walked in, so I got comfy in my chair again, a little too comfy. I heard my phone buzz, but I was too tired, so I just closed my eyes & fell asleep, I heard Spencer's chair though, Yep, that woke me up, I sighed, grabbing my phone & Checking it.

_'1 New text; Jadeykins3 xx_' was on my screen I slid the message open & looked at it

_'Will he be alright Cat, I'm worried. Do you need me to come to you?'_

Did she mean that? Would she come all the way here for me? No, I can't get involved with her any more, I have John, she was just using me cause of Beck & Tori, right?

I look over at Spencer & she's busy on her phone, I sigh, which draws her attention to me. "What's up?" She ask's.

Oh you know, my ex who used me want's to come here "N-Nothing" I say shyly & look at my phone as a new text comes in.

_'Jadeykins3 xx' _I slide it unlocked & look at Spencer. "I uhm..." Spencer looked at me.

"What is it?" She smiled softly, coming over to me then sat in the seat beside me.

I bite my lip & read the text.

_'Cat, if you need me there, just say so, I'll drop everything for you3' _

I gasp a bit then look at Spencer. "You need to know a-about my past."

Spencer nods, urging me to continue. "Take your time, it'll be okay."

I nod, taking a breath "Before I came here, to Aus, I went to Hollywood Arts High School.." I began, sighing I continued. "My friend Jade, she was dating Beck, he had the looks, the voice, everything you'd want in a guy.. If you were straight." I bit my lip, earning a small laugh from Spencer, she nodded, wanting me to continue. "Well, they broke up & the next day, he was in a relationship with Tori. One of my other friends, Tori & Jade didn't get along, but they were still friends, So, one day, Jade kissed me, told me that now, me & her were to be together. I just nodded, I knew she was using me to make Beck jealous. And after a while, I fell for her..." I stopped.

"Why are you telling me this?" Spencer looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I texted her, saying I was worried for John, She text back saying she'd drop everything for me if I wanted her there." I said softly.

Spencer nodded & looked at my phone & smiled gently. "May I?" She asked, gesturing for me to hand her my phone.

I nod, passing it too her, she looked at the message to Jade & types a reply.

_"Jade, I would like you to come, John & I would love your support, I love him so very much & would like for you to meet him." _ She handed me back my phone, "Check that & see if it's what you want to say." I grab my phone & look at it then nod & press send.

"Thanks Spencer." I Smile & lean back.

* * *

**Regular POV. ~**_Next_ Day

****Aria walked into the hospital room & saw John away, she smiled looking at Spencer & cat as they slept. "Morning" John whispered.

"Hey." Aria replied, going over & gently hugging him. "How you feeling?"

"Slight headache, but other then that, I'm okay." He joked.

Aria playfully rolled her eyes. "You hungry? I got a sandwich for Spence, but if you're hungry, I'll get her another."

John shook his head. "No, it's fine, really."

Aria nodded & poked Spencer's arm. "Babe, time to wake up."

Spencer groaned & swatted her hand away. "10 more minutes!"

"No, Spencer, if you don't get up right now.. I'll.. Pour my coffee on you.." Aria frowned.

"No you won't you love your coffee too much." Spencer smirked.

"I'm thinking I love it more cause you won't kiss me." Aria said, she turned & got halfway to the door before Aria pulled her in, kissing her deeply.

"Aww" Cat said, her voice scratchy cause she just woke.

"Where's my kiss?" John said, making Spencer & Cat notice he was awake.

"John!" Cat squealed, climbing onto the bed carefully, straddling his waist & deeply kissing him. John laughed before deepening the kiss.

* * *

_**A/N; I wasn't gonna be mean & give you a cliff hanger of John's progress, I had to wake him ;P **_


	36. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 36**

****_~One Year Later!~_

John was laying on his bed watching the TV when there was a knock on his door that led to the back yard. "Enter!" He called out & Aria came in hiding something behind her back.

"Come outside, leave your phone & everything here, you gotta see this!" Aria grinned & John rose an eyebrow & got up, coming outside & was hit with waterguns from every direction.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO!" Micah shouted & kept squirting John who was shocked for a minute then laughed.

"Thanks, I think!" As soon as Micah went to fill his watch gun up, John tackled Micah into the pool then got out & ran to the back porch laughing.

Katie smiled & sat on the edge of the pool & slid in, kissing Micah.

"Where's my hug?" Emily called out as she stepped outside.

"Aunty Em!" John said happily, he leaped into her hug & grinned. "Where's Hanna?"

"Trying not to get wet." She said, pointing to the kitchen.

"Can I hug her?" John asked whispering in Emily's ear.

Emily laughed & let John go.

"HANNA!" john grinned, wrapping his arms around the blonde who squealed from the wetness.

John laughed & ran outside, picking Malikai up, kissing his cheek. "Hey Mali." John grinned.

"Hey John!" Malikai squealed with excitement, hugging his brother tightly. "You're wet!" John laughed & walked towards the pool.

"John, be careful with him please." Aria warned.

"He's my brother mum, I'm gonna protect him with my life." John smiled, stepping down the pool steps, holding Malikai close.

Malikai held onto John tight. John stepped in deeper so Malikai could get wet

* * *

That after-noon, after everyone dried off & cooled off, they were sitting in the kitchen, Spencer was getting Malikai food & Everyone else was sitting on the bench's or at the table, Spencer looked over at John & noticed he looked a little sad, she handed ice-cream to Malikai & went over to John. "Everything okay kid?"

John nodded & looked at his phone. "Cat was supposed to be here."

A few second later there was a cheery voice ringing through the house. "Jooohn?" Cat called out.

John grinned, jumped off the bench & ran to her, lifting her up & spinning her in his arms as her kissed her. Cat giggled & kissed him back then pulled away. "I want you to meet Jade. She's my best friend. From Hollywood Arts, in L.A."

John gently put Cat down & extended his arm to Jade. "Nice to meet you, Cat said you'd be visiting, I wasn't expecting it this soon." He smiled.

Jade nodded. "Where's the alcohol?"

"I'll need to see some ID before I let anyone drink." Spencer said, stepping behind John.

Jade rolled her eyes & grabbed Cat's hand "Let go to the movies Cat. I'll get you more skittles & stuff."

Cat jumped in excitement. "Yay, Skittles, can we get bibble too?"

"If they have it." Jade smiled, sliding her arm around Cat possessively.

"Can John come? I want him to come, please Jade pleeeeaseeee" Cat smiled, using puppy eyes, Jade's eyes went lighter as she looked into Cat's eyes.

"I can't Cat, Ella & Melissa are coming over. It's my birthday, remember. They're bringing Taylor." John said, looking at Cat.

"Oh." Cat looked down then looked at Jade. "How bout we go to the movies tomorrow, we can stay here & you can meet John's family."

Jade slowly nodded & grabbed her wallet out, showing Spencer her ID. "Are you a cop?" Jade asked raising an eyebrow to Spencer.

"No, but you seemed like a hardcore bitch who would of drank no matter your age, I know your 19. You & Cat were in the same year & Cat said your birthdays were close."Spencer smirked.

Jade finally smiled. "Smart ass."

"John, John!" Malikai squeaked, running over. "I got you a present!" Malikai smiled.

John picked Malikai up & wiped the ice-cream off his brothers face. "What is it Mali?" John smiled.

"CAT!" He squeaked & reached out for Cat.

Cat smiled & pulled Malikai in for a hug. "What'd you get John sweetie?" Cat smiled at Malikai.

"Game." Malikai smiled.

"What game?" John smiled, kissing the side of Cat's forehead.

"Shooty game. It's on your bed." Malikai grinned.

"Really, well, how bout you & Micah go start playing it, I'll bring in some food?" John smiled. Malikai giggled & nodded.

"OKAY!" He shouted, Cat put him down & he ran to the kitchen.

* * *

"Wow, you're family's.. Interesting." Jade smiled, taking to Aria.

Aria nodded. "What about you?"

"Only Child, Parents are away alot. Not much to say, Oh, & I'm a singer, & Actress, like Cat." Jade smiled weakly, taking a sip of her beer.

"I sing, but not professionally." Aria smiled nervously.

"You got the looks for it, maybe you should sing professionally" Jade bit her lip & looked over at Cat who was sitting by the pool. "Hang on" She smiled softly "Cat, do you have sun-screen on?" Jade called out to Cat.

"Oh.. No, Sorry Jadeykins." Cat jumped up & ran over to Jade & Aria. "A-Aria, do you have sun-screen I can borrow?" she asked nervously.

"Ontop of the fridge, I'll get it." Aria smiled, walking inside & grabbed the sun-screen & a new drink for herself & the girls "Here" She put the drinks & the sunscreen on the table then sat back down.

"Turn cat." Jade said, putting sunscreen on her hands. Cat sat on Jade's lap & Jade rubbed the sun-screen into Cat's back. "Arm" Jade said as Cat stood then put her arms out. Jade put sunscreen on her arms & rubbed it in. Jade looked at Cat. "Rub this in." She put a smiley face on Cat's chest & Cat giggled then rubbed it in.

Once cat was done, she took a sip of Jade's drink & shook her head. "Yucky."

"It's beer cat, where's your lemonade?" Jade said firmly.

"In the sun." Cat pouted.

"Now that'll be yucky & hot." Jade frowned.

"Jadey, how come I have to put sunscreen on & Katie doesn't?" Cat pouted.

"Cause, Katie does her own thing, where you, listen to me." Jade smiled & kissed Cat's cheek & poured Cat a new glass of lemonade.

"Oh." Cat smiled softly & sat on the steps drinking her lemonade.

"You really lover her, don't you?" Aria said, looking at Jade.

Jade looked at Aria & bit her lip then sighed. "With all my heart."

* * *

Jade & Cat decided they'd stay the night cause Jade had no where else to go & Cat had moved in. Cat took Jade up to the room where Cat stayed & they went to bed, the only people awake where the 4 rosewood girls, the best friends, Hanna, Aria, Emily & Spencer, they were in the kitchen giggling "I think we need a bigger place." Spencer said.

"Why?" Aria asked

"So us 4 can be together, The boys, they're girlfriends, Your mum, taylor & melissa." Spencer said.

"That's ten room's Spencer." Emily said.

"11, we need a spare room, maybe a few spare rooms." Spencer said, taking another shot of vodka.

"Why don't we just renovate?" Aria asked.

"Oh, yeah, we could do that." Spencer chuckled.

Aria smiled & heard a small moan come from the other side of the table, Spencer & Aria looked over at Hanna & Emily & rose an eyebrow. Emily & Hanna looked back at Spencer & Aria, everyone's hands were above table around they're drinks.

"Who was that?"Aria asked.

"Not me or Hanna, We're quiet in the bedroom." Emily said, blushing lightly.

"Me & Aria are loud." Spencer laughed.

They all heard a moan again & looked outside. "Aria, someone's in the pool." Emily said, looking in the pool. They turned the left the lights off & snuck outside, looking in the pool & saw John & Cat kissing in the pool. Cat sitting on the edge & John standing in the water.

"You don't think.." Aria said only seeing one of John's hands.

"John!" Spencer laughed.

John looked over at the women & smiled shyly. "We were doing nothing, I promise" He put his hands straight up.

"If it wasn't you's then who's moaning?" Hanna asked straight out.

"Katie & Micah are in the same room remember." Jade said. Standing up from a pool chair, everyone jumped, not knowing she was there.

"Jesus fucking christ goth girl, you scared me." Hanna frowned. "You're name isn't A is it?"

Emily slapped Hanna's stomach & frowned. "Hanna!"

"Was a joke Em, take it light." Hanna pouted rubbing her stomach.

"Light like your head?" Spencer teased.

"Spencer!" Aria slapped Spencer's arm.

"Ow, that hurt babe." Spencer pouted.

"Good" Aria pushed Spencer in the pool. "Oops." Aria joked.


	37. Old Friends, New Fights

_**Alright, Alright, SORRY GUY'S.. I Never forgot about this story, I just had writers block.. SO BAD.. But, I am here... Also, PLEASE check out my other stories?(: LOVE YOU'S P.S.. Isn't Magic Mike An Awesome Movie? I Mean Channing Tatum... I could die... Off Topic xD Here .. The Story..**_

* * *

_~3 Weeks Later~_

"Mum?" John called from the loungeroom.

"Hang on John, Malikai isn't going to sleep, you think you could.." Aria walked into the loungeroom, bouncing a crying Malikai on her hip gently rubbing his back.

"Sure, if you can get me a drink." He smirked, putting his hands up for his little brother.

"I swear, if that's the reason you called me in here-" Aria handed Malikai over.

"It's not. I wanna talk to you." John smiled, as his brother curled against his chest & he rubbed Malikai's back.

"Alright, I'll get that drink. Can you feed Mali his bottle? He wouldn't feed for me."

"Maybe he's over-tired. Look." John grabbed Malikai's bottle & laid him on the couch, feeding Malikai without a problem.

"Smartass." Aria sighed, walking into the kitchen, then came back with a bottle of water. "So, what did you wanna talk about?" Aria sat on the couch across from the boys.

"Cat, Her friend has been kicked out-"

"Jade right?"

"Yeah, & well.. She needs a place to stay-"

"You want her here?"

"I was hoping. I haven't said anything, I wanna talk it through with you."

"Well, we are moving soon, to a bigger place, We'll get one with a flat out the back so she can live there, she seems private."

"She's dark." John chuckled. "And obsessed with scissors."

"I noticed. But, I'll talk it through with Spence."

"Thanks mum, love you."

Aria smiled & looked over at a sleeping Malikai & then up at John. "Love you too, can you watch him whilst I go to the shops?"

"Sure, but cat will be here soon, Jade too. Katie & Micah are coming over for dinner also remember."

Aria nodded. "Melissa, taylor & mum can't make it, Melissa is watching taylor cause she's sick, & Mum's working." Aria sighed.

"Alright, can you bring me back some thing?"

"Jerky?"

"Oh, yes please, love you mum."

"No, you love Jerky, I'm your second love." Aria chuckled.

"You, Spencer, Mali, Cat, Then Jerky." John smiled. "Thank you mum, for everything, You've helped me through so much."

"Hey, it's fine, really."

"No, I mean, before you were my mum, I mean-"

"John, it's okay."

They both looked at John's phone as it started ringing on the table "Can you get that? Kinda hard with Mali on my arm."

Aria smiled & grabbed the phone looking at it. "It's Cat, asking if she can come over now."

"Can she?"

"Of course." Aria smiled.

"Alright, my codes. 56428"

"Does that stand for something?" Aria asked as she replied to the text for John.

"J,5. M,6. H,4. Which it John Montgomery-Hastings. And. C,2. V,8. Cat Valentine."

"Aw, John. That's sweet." Aria smiled & put the phone down, then looked at the door as it opened. "Spence!" Aria jumped up & ran over to her wife, kissing her.

Spencer put her arms around Aria & smiled. "You always brighten my day." Spencer kissed Aria back & rested there foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Spencer looked over at the couch as Malikai started to sook, then calmed down as John lifted him to rest Malikai's head on his shoulder, & rubbed his back, Malikai's eyes drooped instantly & his breathing evened out. John stood up & laid his brother in the cot that was in the lounge room & smiled, putting the blanket on him. "Hey maddy." John said, copying Malikai when he calls Spencer Maddy. as he walked over to Spencer.

"John, You had a good day? Been keeping out of trouble for your mum."

"Always." John smirked.

"That's what I like to here. What is it & you boys calling me Maddy?"

"Means Mummy & Daddy, Be happy your youngest is smart to think that."

Spencer grinned. "He shall be the Montgomery-Hastings nerd."

Aria frowned & hit Spencer's arm. "All our boys are smart."

"Yeah... But-"

"But what Spencer?" Aria frowned.

"B-But.. I love you?"

Aria rolled her eyes & Spencer smirked.

"I'm kidding baby, Love?"

Aria leaned up & kissed Spencer's cheek.

"Maddy!" Malikai called as he saw Spencer on the couch watching TV.

"Oh, bubba-boy, you're awake." Spencer smiled & got up, picking Malikai up & sat back on the couch with him.

"I sweeped good Maddy."

"Oh, yeah? Did you broom good too?" Spencer teased, causing Malikai to tilt his head confused.

"Spencer." Aria rolled her eyes at her wife's lame joke.

"Love!" Spencer grinned, causing Malikai to kiss Spencer's cheek.

"There's my boy." Spencer chuckled.

Everyone sat at the kitchen table eating, Malikai sat at one end in his high-chair, Aria to his left, then John, Micah, Jade Spencer at the other end, then Katie & Cat on the other side across from there boyfriends, Malikai threw his plastic spoon & it landed in Jade's food who looked at her plate then at Malikai. "Good throw kid, but you need less power, your brothers, beside me." She smirked.

"Thanks Jade." Micah grabbed the spoon & got up, going to the sink & rinsing it before putting it on the table of Malikai's high-chair. "Eat your mash Mali."

"Mash!" Malikai squeaked & grabbed a handful from his bowl & threw it across the table, hitting Spencer in the chest.

"Oh, Like that is it?" Spencer smirked & put a put of broccoli on her fork & flicked it across the table, getting it in Malikai's bowl. "Eat your dinner."

"Spencer!" Aria frowned. "I thought you were the mature one here."

"Hey!" John looked up & pouted.

Spencer laughed & shook her head. "I don't have work tomorrow, I can do whatever I want & annoy you all night."

"Spencer." Aria said firmly. Making the older woman looked at her food & eat quickly.

Aria shook her head & smiled, continuing to eat.

Spencer took her shirt off, annoyed with the potato on it, & was thankful she had a sports-bra on, she threw it into the corner & Jade looked up. "God Damn, Can I touch?" Jade poked Spencer's abs & went wide-eyed. "Aren't you like, too old for a good body?"

"And just how old do you think I am?" Spencer rose an eyebrow.

"Between 23 & 35."

"I'm almost 27." Spencer clarified.

"Damn, you're hot for your age." Jade smirked.

"Alright, I'm going to bed, night everyone, John, can you clean up please." Aria stood, picking Malikai up.

"Sure mum." John nodded.

"I'll help." Micah stood, clearing the table of the finished plates.

"Thanks boys." Spencer said, standing also & walking over to Aria. "I'll help you get Mali ready for bed." Spencer smiled.

Aria nodded & they walked upstairs together.

Spencer got in the shower & lifted Malikai onto the shower floor & made sure the water was warm enough for him before putting him in it, Aria walked into the bathroom, looking at them as Spencer cleaned their son. "Hey, Spence?"

"Yeah babe?" Spencer looked at Aria smiling before washing Malikai's hair.

"You do realize Jade was flirting with you, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't care, you're the only one for me." Spencer smiled up at Aria.

"But, you wouldn't l-leave me for someone younger, w-would you?" Aria said worried.

"Come here." Spencer said. Aria grabbed Malikai's towel & Spencer lifted him into it, Aria leaned down, drying the boy as she looked at Spencer. "You, are the only one I want Aria, I love you, more then anything."

"I love you too Spence."

"Love." Malikai said smiling.

Both women leaned over & kissed Malikai's cheeks then kissed each other.

Malikai smiled then yawned.

"How bout you go put him in bed, then come join me in the shower?" Spencer grinned & ran her hand over her abs.

Aria smiled & nodded, taking Malikai to the bedroom & changed him, then put him in his cot, Malikai fell asleep almost instantly & Aria walked back to the bathroom. "He's sleeping."

"Good, now come shower?" Spencer grinned.

Aria took her clothes off & got in the shower with Spencer.

"I love you Spence."

"I love you too Aria."

They shared a soft, sweet kiss before showering & getting out, drying & walking into the room, laying in bed & falling asleep.

A knock woke Aria up, she sighed & got up, putting a robe on, she ran a hand through her hair & opened the bedroom door. "Mum." Aria said barely above a whisper, "what's going on?"

"Aria, it's almost 1, why are you still in bed?"

"No, it can't be 1, I just fed Mali at 6, I only slept for 10 minutes." Aria looked over at the clock & frowned. "Damn, Where's Mali?"

"In the pool with Spencer"

"Right, again, why are you here?" She yawned, walking back over to the bed & laying down.

"It's Friday, I always spend the day with you on Fridays."

"Oh, come lay with me then we can talk" Aria mumbled, almost asleep again.

Ella went over & sat by Aria, feeling her daughters forehead. "Sweetie, you've got a fever, rest, we can talk tomorrow."

"N-No. I'm just tired, I'll be fine in a minute. J-Just need coffee."

"Starbucks?"

"Carry me?" Aria put her arms up.

"Everything okay?" Spencer asked, walking into the room.

"Mommy wakey." Malikai squealed happily.

"Coffee. Please." Aria sighed, sitting up.

"cuddles mummy." Malikai crawled up the bed & snuggled close to Aria.

Aria put her arm around a very wet Malikai & shivered. "You need to dry off baby-boy, got get nanny to put dry clothes on you."

Malikai put his arms out to Ella & she picked him up, going over to his draws, changing him into dry clothes.

Aria got up & sighed. "Why is everyone in my room?" Aria frowned, walking over to the closet, opening it & walking into it, getting dressed.

Spencer walked back into the room & into the closet. "Coffee?"

Aria spun on her heels at the smell of the beverage & grabbed the cup. "Love?"

"Little, or lots?" Spencer smiled.

"In the middle?" Aria looked at Spencer smiling.

Spencer leaned forward & kissed Aria gently. "Lots." Aria whispered against Spencer's lips.

Spencer slid her tongue over Aria's bottom lip & the shorter woman opened her mouth in acceptance, Spencer slid her tongue into Aria's mouth, sharing a deep, passionate kiss.

"Thank you." Aria smiled.

"Love." Malikai squealed gently.

Aria & Spencer walked over, kissing his cheeks then Spencer grabbed Malikai off Ella & smiled.

"Mum, five minutes & I'll be good to go. Spence, why didn't you wake me?"

"figured you could use the rest?" Spencer shrugged softly.

"Aw, thank you babe. Alright." Aria downed the hot coffee down in two big mouthfuls & brushed her hair then straightened it & looked at Ella. "What are we doing today?"

"Shopping?"

"Perfect." Aria smiled. "Baby, can I-"

"My wallets downstairs." Spencer said, cutting Aria off.

"Not what I wanted, but thanks. I was wondering if I could borrow the hummer."

"Sure. Just. Take the baby seat out please."

Aria nodded & grinned.

"Wow." Aria chuckled, putting the shopping bags in the bag of the hummer. "Thank you mum, I needed a day with just you & me, I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetie." Ella smiled, putting her bags in the car. "I'm hungry, food? My treat."

"Well, I'm all-" Aria looked down at her stomach as it growled, she laughed & nodded. "Alright, food it is"

Locking the car up again, the women walked back into the shopping centre & looked around, then walked over to the food-court. "What do you feel like?" Aria looked at her mother, then back at the selection of choices to eat at.

"I'm thinking salad, you?"

"Sounds good." Aria smiled, walking over to 'Sumo-Salad'

They ordered & waited, looking around for a place to sit. "Oh, I see a table, you good to carry the stuff?" Ella looked at Aria who nodded & Ella went over & took a seat.

Aria grabbed the bag & the two drinks & looked around before walking over to her mother & sat across from her.

"So, mum, are you still okay to watch Mali & the rest of them next week?"

"Yeah, of course." Ella smiled, starting to eat. "So, where are you's going again?"

"Spencer's taking me to Supernova, in Melbourne. I'm excited, like, really excited."

"What on earth are you going there for?" Ella rose an eyebrow.

"Well, to see Eliza Dushku. Duh." Aria grinned, eating her food.

"Oh, The lady out of Buffy & Tru calling?"

"Yeah, I was going to call Malikai, 'Tru' if he was going to be a girl. Or 'Eliza' I'm a huge fan of her. Plus, Hanna will be there, it'll be good to see her & Em again. Then, they'll fly back with us, help us move. Plus, Hanna put in a good word with Eliza for me." Aria smirked.

"Oh, that's lovely of her." Ella smiled.

"Hanna's, Hanna." Aria laughed, putting her rubbish in the bin.

"Miss Montgomery?" Came a familiar voice from behind Aria, she froze & turned around.

"Izzy. How are you doing? Wait, shouldn't you be at school?" Aria rose an eyebrow.

"Free period, got hungry, school food sucks. How come you never came back to school after the camp?"

"Well, I uh.. Decided my son's needed me home with them."

"You got kids?" Aria nodded. "Damn, I mean, well, congrats, but damn, I was hoping you were single, I was gonna ask you to be my date to spring fling. I thought you were gay"

"Izzy, I am gay, I'm married. Adopted two boys, & have a toddler."

"Oh, wow, this is awkward."

"Aria, Spencer's ringing you." Ella said, holding up Aria's phone.

"One sec Izzy, I wanna talk to you." Aria grabbed the phone & answered it. "Spence, what's up babe?" Aria looked at Izzy as her face saddened. "Spencer, you let John do what?" Aria frowned. "I'll be home in 5." Aria frowned, ending the call. "Mum, we gotta go." Aria turned to Izzy. "Coffee sometime?"

"Sure" Izzy smiled. "Here, put your number in my phone." Izzy unlocked her phone & handed it to Aria. Aria quickly put her number in Izzy's phone & handed it back. "Oh, photo proof I know it's you?" Izzy grinned, putting the camera on & leaned in to take a photo with Aria, once the picture was taken, Izzy looked at her phone smiling. "See you later Ms M." Izzy grinned & walked off, looking at her phone.

"Spencer, I can't believe you let John into the basement!" Aria yelled.

"It's not like he's a baby, I asked him to help me bring up boxes, I didn't know he'd grab the alcohol." Spencer snapped back & looked at the TV.

Aria turned the TV off & looked at Spencer frowning. Spencer grabbed the remote & turned the TV back on.

"SPENCER!" Aria yelled, unplugging the TV. "I can't believe you, you're being SO disrespectful right now."

"No, I'm just stating the obvious. I'm sorry for trusting out usually trustworthy son with being alone for 10 minutes." Spencer snapped & walked down to the basement, turning the TV on in there.

"Spencer, I swear to god, get your fucking ass up here." Aria frowned, from the top of the basement stairs.

"Fucks sake Aria, I already said sorry. What more do you fucking want?"

"A conversation, where I get your respect & attention, of do I need to be inside the TV for that to happen?" Aria walked down the stairs. "Or how bout I have a beer in my hand, will you listen to me then?" Aria snapped, turning the tv off.

"What the fuck Aria, I already said-" Spencer's yelling was just off y Aria's phone ringing. "Go answer your fucking phone." Spencer said, shooing Aria off with a flick of her wrist.

"You drive me in-fucking-sane!" Aria yelled & grabbed her phone, answering it, walking up the stairs.

"That fucking makes two of us." Spencer snapped.

"_Woah, d-did I call at a bad time Miss Montgomery?" _Came Izzy's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Izzy, no, what can I do for you?" Aria said, her voice cracking as she tried to hold in the tears.

"_I was wondering if you'd like to get that coffee, now? I work at starbucks."_

"Coffee sounds amazing, want me to meet you there?"

"_Sure, I work at the one at waringa mall."_

"I'll be there in 10. I gotta go to sugar-fix anyway."

"_I'll meet you there, I need hershey's."_

"Glad we're on the same thought, see you in 10?" Aria said, walking down the basement steps. "Spence, I'm going out, taking Malikai, can you handle John & Micah for a few hours?"

"Well, fuck, I'm pretty sure I can."

"Stop being such a fucking smartass, get upstairs & watch the boys."

"Shut the fuck up & go out already!" Spencer yelled.

Aria sniffled & walked upstairs. "Izzy, I'll be there in 5."

"_Miss M, if this is a bad ti-"_

"No, it's fine, I want you to meet my youngest anyway, he'll love you."

"_a-alright, see you in a bit."_

Aria put her phone back in her pocket & picked Malikai up from his cot & grabbed the car-key's & her bag, along with the diaper bag & walked out to the car, putting Malikai in his seat & putting his belt on, then she got in, put her belt on & drove to the shops.

"Miss M." Izzy called from the other side of the lolly-shop.

"Izzy, I'm no longer your teacher, you can call me Aria." Aria smiled, walking over to the young blonde.

"Mummy, I get wowwy-pop?" Malikai asked

"Sure baby, what one do you want?" Aria said, putting her sunglasses ontop of her hair, her eyes red from crying.

"Miss- I uh, Aria? You've been crying, d-do you want to talk?"

"It's fine, really." Aria smiled weakly.

Malikai grabbed the biggest lolly-pop he could & held it up. "For me?"

"Sure sweetie, mummy needs choccy though."

"Hershey baaar" Malikai smiled.

"He's adorable, can I hold him?" Izzy asked.

"Sure, but he's a bit shy." Aria smiled & looked at Malikai. "Mali-boo, wanna go to Izzy so mummy can get choccy?"

Malikai looked at the blonde, then at his mother & nodded. Putting his arms out. "This aunty Hanna?"

"No baby, that's Izzy."

"Izzy?" Malikai tilted his head & smiled. "Mummy, I like Izzy, she looky like aunty Hanna."

"Hanna is his favourite Aunty, I'm sorry." Aria smiled, grabbing a boz of Hershey's 'Cookies & Cream' chocolate bars & grabbed Malikai's lolly-pop & looked at Izzy.

"I'll pay" Izzy smiled. "If I can have one of those bars, seeing as you took the whole box."

"Oh, sorry, Cookies & Cream are my favourite. I get a box every time I come, & I'll pay." Aria smiled shyly.

"We have boxes out the back Aria, Would you like another." The cashier asked.

"Oh, thanks Nathan, that'd be great, can you make that two?"

"Of course Mrs Montgomery-Hastings." The Cashier walked out the back of the store & came back with two boxes of cookies & cream hershey's bars & two big tubs of Ben & Jerry's CookieDough ice-cream.

"Oh, Nathan, you, are a lifesaver!" Aria smiled.

"Hey, how bout, we grab those coffee's to go, we go back to mine & watch a movie?" Izzy suggested as she put money on the counter. "Keep the change flute-boy." Izzy said, picking up the boxes & hooking the tubs on her fingers as Aria grabbed Malikai again.

"Sounds great, but, wont that be awkward?" Aria asked as they walked out of the shops

"Why would it be awkward?" Izzy rose an eyebrow.

"I know your parents, they know I was your teacher."

"Oh, I don't live with them anymore, they gave me a choice, start dating guys, or get the fu-hell out." She said, watching her language as Malikai was close to her.

"Don't approve of being gay?"

"Don't approve of not caring. When I found out you weren't coming back to school, my grades went down, I dropped out, got a job, moved out & well, I kinda do what I want." Izzy shrugged.

"Well, only if you don't mind. I mean, Malikai does need a nap."

"Oh, he can lay in my bed, we can watch a movie in the next room. Only if you want, it's totally up to you."

"You've got it all planned." Aria said as they walked into starbucks. "Two to go, one double-choc-chip frappe, grande, & one…" Aria looked at Izzy.

"My usual Myki." Izzy smiled.

The boy at the counter nodded. "$12.50"

Aria put money on the counter & looked at Izzy. "Is that too heavy, I can swap?"

"It's fine Aria." Izzy smiled. "I think the ice-cream is melting."

"I'd rather drink it anyway."

"Oh, I do that too." Izzy laughed.

As the two drinks were set on the counter in a tray, Aria picked the Tray up & held it one handed as she shifted Malikai on her hip "Mali You alright baby?" Aria looked at her son, kissing his forehead as they walked out of the shop.

"Where Maddy?"

"Spencer's home with John & Micah."

"Wait, why do those names sound familiar?" Izzy looked at Aria who stopped at the hummer.

"CauseTheyWereInYourClasses." Aria rushed out, putting Malikai down, looking at him. "Stand still bubba-boy."

"John & Micah, from hockey? Who's dating Cat & Katie?"

Aria nodded, putting Maliaki in his car-seat. "Where's your carparked?" She said, closing his door & opening the front passenger door, grabbing the boxes off Izzy & sitting them on the front seat.

"I walked here."

"Well, get in, I'll drive you, it'll be easier."

"o-oh, but I smell of work & your car looked so clean."

"Spencer gets it cleaned once a week cause John uses it to take Cat out on Saturday's & they make a mess of the back-seat with food-wrappers & stuff. So, get in."

Izzy huffed playfully & got in the back with Micah., Aria got in the drivers seat & put her belt on.

"Directions?"

"Oh, left on the main road, then take the third right, then the second left & it's on the end of the road."

Aria nodded & started driving.

Aria parked the car hummer behind Izzy's car & got out, Izzy lifted Malikai out carefully & grabbed the drinks & Aria carried the chocolate & ice-cream in. "Oh, hang on, is Malikai allergic, or scarred of dogs? I have a puppy that comes inside when ever I'm home."

"Well, no, my mum has a puppy that Mali loves." Aria smiled. Izzy gently out Malikai down & unlocked the door & Malikai crawled inside, looking around.

"Mali, bubba, you want your bob-bob & sookie?" Aria sat the chocolates & ice-creams down.

Malikai nodded & Aria looked at Izzy. "Can you watch him for two seconds why I get his bag?"

"Sure." Izzy smiled & sat infront of Malikai, playing peek-a-boo with him.

Aria went out to the car & grabbed the diaper bag & locked the car, walking back inside.

Aria sat the bag beside Malikai & her grabbed his pacifier from the edge of it, putting it in his mouth, then pulled the top off the back & grabbed his blanket from it, laying his head on the bag. "Mali, you tired bubba?"

Malikai nodded & rubbed his eyes. "Bob-bob?"

"Izzy, do you have milk, so I can make a bottle?"

"Does he take formula? My friend has a 4 month old. & leave a container here for when I baby-sit."

"Perfect." Aria smiled. Grabbing his bottle from the side of the diaper bag. "Kitchen?"

"Down the hall."Izzy picked Malikai up & walked down the hall, opening the door & walked into the kitchen putting the kettle on. "Warm or cold milk?"

"He likes it warm." Aria smiled, seeing the formula & started making Malikai's bottle when she heard a scratching sound on a glass door.

"Tinka, down babygirl." Izzy said, tapping on the glass. "You'll get fed in a minute."

"Oh, here, I'll take Mali, you feed the puppy." Aria held her arms out.

"I feed her in here, then she basically runs around the house. Except my room."

The kettle boiled & Aria made the bottle, shaking it up, she put the teet between her teeth & grabbed Malikai. "You said he could sleep on your bed?"

"Go back to the loungeroom, it's the room beside it."

Aria nodded & followed instructions, putting Malikai down, in the middle of the bed with a blanket on each side of him she passed him the bottle, putting the pacifier beside him. She hummed softly. Rubbing his stomach, making the boy's eye-lids grow heavier.

"Sing?" Malikai mumbled around the bottle.

Aria nodded & softly sang. "Heaven knows that it's a crazy ride, it's never perfect all the time, It'll pull you down & send you flyin', so baby hold on tight, to this crazy, ride.." That was all it took, the bottle dropped to beside Malikai & Aria sat it on the bedside table & put the pacifier in his mouth, slowly getting up & walking out quietly, gently pulling the door shut a bit & she almost ran into Izzy.

"You're voice is beautiful." Izzy whispered, "He asleep?"

"Out like a light." Aria smiled. "Coffee?" She handed Izzy the drink, & sipped her own.

"How bout we put the chocolate in the fridge & Ice-cream away & we talk? You look terrible, I only saw you an hour ago."

"Gee, thanks." Aria smirked, sarcastically.

"Aria. I'm here, y'know, if you wanna tal-"

Aria's phone rang & she winced, grabbing it quickly so t wouldn't wake Malikai. "I-It's Spencer, mind if I-?"

"It's your wife, talk to her, I'll be in the kitchen." Izzy grabbed the chocolate & ice-cream & walked down the hall.

"Spence?" Aria said as she answered the phone. "Apologizing?"

"_No, Cause I did nothing wrong!" Spencer shouted._

"A-Are you drinking Spencer? Seriously? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"_Aria, just, come home, we can talk.. We can have bedroom time too."_

"You're joking, right? You call me, drunk off your ass at 4pm, after you leave our son alone with alcohol, You call me, asking for sex.. Is that all I'm good for?"

_"Yeah, baby, come home, wait, no, I mean no."_

"Spencer, I'll be home later, look after John & Micah, if you can't do that, call my mum & get her to take them out till I get home."

"_Aria, baby-" _Spencer's voice slurred.

"Save it Spencer." Aria sniffled & ended the call. Then wiped her eyes, sniffled once more before calling Ella.

"Mummy?" Aria tried not to cry.

"_Aria, honey, what's going on?"_

"Can you go get the boys & Katie, Cat & Jade, I have Micah with me, it's just.. I need a bit of time, please mum."

"_Sure Sweetie, I'll go get them now. Everything alright with you & Spencer."_

"Yeah mum, I gotta go, Malikai's ripping wipes out of the box, I'll talk to you later." Aria lied, quickly hanging up. She sighed & sat on the couch, putting her head in her hands.

A hand want on her back & she jumped, looking at Izzy. "I-I'm sorry, I'm a mess, do you want me to go?"

"Don't be stupid, just, stay a while, pull yourself together, plus, you just got Malikai to sleep."

Aria nodded, taking a deep breath when a message showed on her screen. She unlocked her phone & looked at it.

"_Spence-1 new message:_

_Are you fucking kidding? You called your mother?"_

Aria sighed & typed a reply.

"_I don't want you drunk around OUR children. I thought you of all people would be smart enough to look out for them, guess I was wrong."_

She barely put her phone down before she got a reply.

"_Spence-1 new message:_

_Fuck you! Don't bother coming home tonight."_

Aria nearly choked on a sob as she put her phone down gently to avoid throwing it & waking Malikai.

"Hey, Aria, y-you can stay here i-if you need too"

Aria's phone buzzed again

"_John-1 new message:_

_Mum? I'm sorry, I was getting it for Jade, I know I should of asked, but you usually let me drink, I should of asked, sorry."_

"_Micah- 1 new message:_

_Mum, what's going on? Why are we all going to Nan's?"_

"Mummehhhh-1 new message:

_Is everything okay with you & Spence? The boys are worried."_

"_Kit-Katie-1 new message:_

_Mumma-bear, You got us all worried, everything okay?"_

Aria watched her phone buzz, but never replied, she just looked at it.

Izzy put her hand on Aria's inner this & looked at the brunette. "Hey, you alright?"

"I will be, Chocolate?"

"In the fridge." Aria nodded & went to the kitchen.


	38. Sorry

_**A/N; Guy's sorry if I've stuff up with there ages & stuff, I've forgotten my whole story, I usually read it over, but these last few days have been rough, forgive me ? xox**_

* * *

Aria was on Izzy's couch, Izzy Had fallen asleep with her head on Aria's shoulder, Aria looked at her phone as she finished a Cookies & Crème Hershey Bar, _"10pm. Why am I so tired?" _Aria sighed & closed her eyes briefly & opened them to Malikai crying, she sighed & got up, carefully laying Izzy across the couch.

"Mumma!" Malikai sniffled & put his hands out to let Aria lift him off the bed.

"Hey baby" Aria whispered. "It's sleepy time, why you awake?" She sat on the edge of the bed & gently rocked Malikai against herself.

"I miss Maddy." Malikai whimpered.

"I know Mali, I miss her too." Aria said, pressing a kiss to her son's forehead. "Go back to sleep, you can see mummy in the morning." Aria laid Malikai back between the pillows so he wouldn't roll off the bed in his sleep & stood.

Malikai's eyes dropped & he fell back asleep. Aria smiled & pressed a kiss to his cheek & whispered. "I love you." She stood & walked out of the room, hearing her phone chimed, she winced, & looked at Izzy as she stirred & woke. "Sorry, I thought I put it on vibrate." Aria grabbed her phone & looked at it frowning. "You got an iPhone charger?"

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen." Izzy smiled, pulling her hair into a neat pony-tail & got up, walking towards the kitchen.

Aria followed & Izzy handed it too her with a smile. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, if we're intruding, I can go, it's not a problem, just tell me. I'll go-"

"Aria?" Izzy smiled, cutting of Aria's ramble.

"Yeah?"

"Stop, you don't need to go, I love the company." Izzy put her hand on Aria's shoulder & smiled. "Calm down."

"o-okay." Aria nodded. "But seriously, just say the word & i-I'll be out of you ha-"

Aria was cut off by lips, she let out a soft gasp & stepped back. "Sorry, didn't know how else to shut you up, you can stay as long as you need."

Aria licked her lips & nibbled her lower lip nervously. She put her phone on charge after a minute to remember why she came to the kitchen.

"A-Aria, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, really." Aria smiled softly & grabbed a glass of water, sipping it as he phone lit up & started buzzing/

"_Spence-1 new message:_

_I'm sorry baby, I love you, I don't know what got into me, please, come home, I need you."_

Aria sighed & put her head in her hands.

"_Need me, or sex."_

Aria barely put her phone down before a message came through.

"_Spence-1 new message:_

_You, Always you, I love you so much Aria, please, Jade tried to hit on me & I realized YOU, are the only love I want, love & need."_

"_You Realize This Now?"_

"_Spence- 1 new message:_

_No, I realized that in school before we started dating, It's ALWAYS you, when I was with Toby, I thought of you."_

"_I did the same when I was with Ezra, I need to tell you something."_

"_Spence-1 new message:_

_Did something happen? Are you & Mali okay?"_

"_We're fine babe, A girl I know, kissed me, I did nothing to say I wanted it, I was rambling & she kissed me to shut me up, I thought of you & when you do it, I need you babe."_

Aria looked at her phone, waiting for a reply. "Come on Spence, answer me."

"Mumma." Malikai crawled into the kitchen..

"Baby, what are you doing awake?" She picked him up.

"Miss Maddy." Malikai pouted.

Aria kissed his forehead & looked at her phone as it rang. Spencer's picture appearing on the screen, Aria grabbed her phone quickly & answered it. "Spence?"

"_Aria, b-baby?"_

Aria sniffled. "I miss you, Mali misses you."

"_Aria, I needy ou to pick me up from the bar, I got into a fight & my arms sliced open."_

"What bar?" Aria stood quickly, looking at Izzy who was smiling at Malikai.

"_Helm Bar."_

"That's about a five minute drive, can you meet me out the front?"

"_Yeah, I love you."_

"I love you too Spence."

The call Ended & Aria put her phone in her pocket. "Izzy, Spencer needs me, I'd like to catch up with you again, only if you want me around."

"Aria, I'd love that. Go get her."

"Thank you." Aria smiled, rushing around the house, picking up hers & Malikai's things. Then groaned. "Have you seen my key's?"

"You put them in the diaper bag." Izzy said, leaning on the doorframe to her room.

"Thanks." Aria smiled, digging into the side of the bag, grabbing her keys. Her eyes landing on the empty ice-cream tubs, she smiled softly & licked her lips.

"Oh, I'll carry the bag out, you carry Malikai & your bag." Izzy smiled, picking up the diaper bag.

"You're a lifesaver." Aria smiled.

Aria walked out & Izzy ran into the kitchen, grabbing the chocolate boxes also & walked out, putting it all on the back seat.

"You can have some of that chocolate."

"Oh, I've had enough to last me a month, we went through one & a half boxes. Out of three."

"Sorry, I'm kind of a pig when I'm upset."

"Oh shut up. You're fine." Izzy smiled. Stepping back onto the porch.

Aria smiled & got in her car, & put her belt off after making sure Malikai's was on tight enough she looked at her phone & put it on the car-charger & looked up at Izzy who smiled & waved. Aria smiled & drove off.

* * *

"Spencer." Aria gasped as she saw Spencer climb into the car bruised & bloody.

"Don't.. We can talk about it, alone."

Aria nodded & looked at her wife before driving off.

* * *

Aria parked the car in the driveway & Spencer got out, walking inside. Aria sighed & grabbed Malikai out & the chocolate so it wouldn't melt in the morning heat when she would grab everything else out, she grabbed her phone & locked the car, walking inside, She locked the door & carried Malikai upstairs, laying him in his cot.

Spencer walked out of the bathroom in a towel & sat on the edge of the bed. Aria put the chocolate on the bedside table & crawled across the bed, massaging Spencer's shoulder as she kissed up the back of her wife's neck. "Spence."

"Aria, I'm so sorry for speaking the way I did."

"save it, I love you, we've been together for so long, it's not our first fight, we've gotten through them all, we'll get through this one, I love you Spence, When Izzy kissed me I freaked out, only you kiss me to shut me up, only you are allowed to kiss me like that. Only you are allowed my body, allowed to touch me."

"Aria, I'd touch you now, but I hurt, so much."

Aria smiled & gently pushed Spencer to lay down, kissing the taller women passionately. "Let me relax you." Aria pulled the towel open & slid down Spencer's body.

* * *

Aria woke the next morning, curled against Spencer, her phone started ringing & she groaned, grabbing it off the charger on the bedside table, not full remembering how it got there after such an amazing night of 'Relaxing Spencer'

"Hel-" Her voice cracked & she cleared her throat. "Hello?"

"_Aria, sweetie, where are you? You & Malikai okay?"_

Aria smiled at the worry in her mums voice. "Yeah mum, We're fine, I'm at home, me & Spencer talked. Can you bring everyone home? I need to talk to them." Aria sighed, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"_I'll bring them home now, there all waking up. Kids who wake at 11am, I'll never understand."_

Aria smiled then gasped & looked over at Malikai's cot & put her hand on her chest in relief to see him still sleeping. "Alright, see you's in half an hour." She ended the call & sighed, straddling Spencer & kissing Spencer's neck. "Baby, time to wake up."

"No, half an hour.. More cuddles." Spencer mumbled.

"We can't everyone will be back soon."

"Fine, but, I'm sorry, for everything Aria." Spencer said, putting her hands on Aria's waist.

"Baby, I'm sorry too, I love you, & I always will."

"I love you too. Lets get in the shower."

"Are you gonna tell me how your arm's suddenly stitched?"

"A lot of rum & I found the sewing kit." Spencer smirked.

"Spencer!" Aria said worried.

"Joking, I went to the hospital, I didn't want to wake you."

"Babe, don't scare me like that."

Walking downstairs into the kitchen, Aria tied her still drying hair into a loose bun & started cooking as she hummed. Spencer walked into the kitchen, sitting Malikai in his cot in the loungeroom, surprised he slept this long. She looked at the clock & frowned, surprised she slept past 7. It was now 11.20.

The front door opened & John ran into the kitchen enveloping Aria in a hug. "Mum, I'm sorry, so so sorry."

"John, set the table sweetie."

John released her from the hug & went about, setting the table for breakfast.

Micah walked into the kitchen, holding Katie's hand. "Mum, me & Katie have big news." He smiled.

"I swear to god, if she's pregnant-" Spencer started.

"God, no, not that that's bad.. Her sister is moving in with us at the flat."

"That's great, is that the girl you're always talking about Katie?" Aria said, stacking pancakes on a plate & putting them on the table.

"Yeah, she'll be 17 in a week & her dad kicked her out, being the amazing sister I am, I'm taking her in." Katie smiled, grabbing the juice from the fridge, filling glasses.

Micah sat on the bench, looking at Aria & whispered. "Do you think we're ready for a teenager? We're only young ourselves."

"I think you're just the right age to help out, it'll be good for when she does get pregnant & you need help & stuff." Aria smiled.

Spencer grabbed a juice-box from the fridge & carried Malikai to his high-chair. "Here bubba." Spencer handed him the drink which he happily took.

Jade rose an eyebrow & took a big bite out of a pancake as Cat sat at the table beside her. John sat on the other side of Cat & Micah, Katie & Spencer took the remaining seats whilst Aria remained cooking "So, what's the important thing we're all needed here for?" Jade asked.

* * *

_**A/N; ^ That, you will find out when you review.. (Cause I'm still thinking about it)**_


	39. Summertime BBQ's

_**C39**_

Aria sat on the bench, looking at everyone, she sighed & closed her eyes. "Spence, I think it's time we tell them."

Spencer nodded & went to Aria, putting her hand on Aria's hand. "We, are all moving, bigger house, bigger yard, it's a little out of town, Theres room for everyone, Melissa, Taylor & Ella when they visit, Micah & Katie when they visit, room for John, Cat & Yes, even you Jade if you still need a place."

Jade stood, looking at Spencer & Aria, "Thank you?"

"Any friend of our kids, is aloud one free test to stay with us." Spencer shrugged, picking up Malikai. "Come on bubba, lets go for a swim." Spencer smiled, walking outside with her son. Aria followed Spencer out & smiled, slipping into the pool & lifting Malikai in.

John walked out a few seconds later, with Aria's phone. "Mum, some Izzy chick is on the phone for you."

Aria handed Malikai to Spencer who took him carefully & Aria sat on the edge of the pool, shaking her hands dry before grabbing the phone. "Hello?" Aria put the phone on loud speaker & watched Spencer with Malikai as she talked on the phone.

"_Aria, Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee or something?"_

"I'm at home all day today, why don't you come over & meet my wife & family?"

_"Oh, I-uh, I don't want to intrude."_

"It's not intruding, come over, I'll text my address through." Aria texted the address to Izzy & heard Izzy's phone viabrate. "Theres my address, come on over, Claire our maid will let you in, we're all out the back, bring your puppy."

"_Alright, I'll be there in about half an hour." _

"Great, see you then." Aria ended the call & looked at John. "Get everyone out here, BBQ for dinner?"

John nodded & walked inside. "Everyone out, I'm calling Mel & Ella."

Every one walked out & Claire walked over to the pool. "Maddam Aria?"

Aria looked up at Claire & smiled. "What's up Claire? You coming in the pool with us?"

"I-uh, maybe later, John said that there was a lady coming over, do you want me to clean?" Claire said worried.

"No, Claire, come relax with us." Spencer said, handing Malikai to Aria.

20 minutes later, the doorbell rang & Aria got up. "Claire, stay, relax, I'll get it." She smiled, pulling a towel around herself & walking inside.

Aria returned a minute later, with Izzy close behind & Malikai squealed in delight "Inka!"

"Wow, he remembers the dog, but I don't, smart kid." Aria sighed happily. "Alright, so everyone, this is Izzy, Izzy, well, I know you know the boys & Katie, & Cat, but that's Jade," Aria pointed to Jade. "Claire." She pointed over to Claire "And, my wife, Spencer." Spencer smiled, briefly waving as she watched John slap the water happily.

"Maddam Aria, I was wondering what you'd like for dinner?" Clair said, walking over to Aria & Izzy.

"Claire, it's your night off, relax, have some fun, you live here too, you're part of our crazy family. Mum's coming over with Taylor & Melissa, it'll be alright, I'll cook."

"Are you sure Maddam Aria?"

"Yes, & just call me Aria." Aria smiled.

Claire nodded & smiled, taking Malikai off Spencer as he started to cry. "I'm going to put him down for a nap." Claire smiled & took Malikai inside.

Izzy sighed, standing awkwardly. "So, you enjoy kissing my wife?" Spencer said, walking over to Aria & Izzy.

Izzy bit her lip & cleared her throat. "I-Uh, I'm sorry ma'am, I-I-"

Spencer laughed & put her arm around Aria's waist. "Calm down, Aria said it was to only shut her up, I know Aria likes to talk."

"You kissed my mum?" John asked, walking over to the women, looking at Izzy. "That's kinda weird."

Izzy blushed & looked down. "Alright everyone, leave her alone, Izzy, come over to the table with me & the girls, leave Spence & the boys be. Do you want a drink?"

Izzy put Tinka down & smiled nervously Following Aria over to the table that Cat, Jade, Katie & herself were sitting at. "I'm fine, thanks."

"I Bought Alcohol!" Melissa called as she walked outside holding an esky, Ella behind her with an esky in both hands.

"I bought Alcohol & food." Ella smiled, sitting the eskies on the ground in the shade.

"I'll start the barbie." Spencer said, grabbing a beer from an esky & the meat & opened the shed, turning the barbeque on. "Where's Taylor?"

Melissa looked over at Spencer & smiled. "In having a sleep with Mal."

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me." Aria said. "Mum, this is Izzy, from the shops yesterday. & Melissa, is Spencer's sister, Taylor is Melissa's daughter."

"Hi." Izzy said shyly.

"Where's the fucking party?" Hanna called, running outside.

Aria's smile widened. "Spence, you didn't tell me they were coming."

"She didn't know." Emily said, placing a kiss on Aria's cheek & hugging the younger brunette from behind.

"Em, Han, this is Izzy, she went to school with the kids. Except Jade." Aria explained.

"You're Hanna Marin?" Izzy looked at the blonde, tilting her head.

"Yeah, that's me. What's it too you?" Hanna said, sitting on Aria's lap.

"Nothing, I-uh, Have all your movies. I'm a huge fan." Izzy smiled.

"Good for you. Aria, babe, Wheres the rum?" Hanna smiled. "Spence wants me to make her a drink."

"Basement." Aria smiled.

Emily giggles & grabbed Hanna's hand "I'll help you look." She said, taking Hanna inside.

Spencer's phone started ringing & Aria grabbed it off the table. "Babe, who's Demi?"

"Answer it, it's for you." Spencer said, putting a plate of food on the table.

Aria put the phone on loudspeaker "Hello?"

"_Hi, is this, Spencer?"_

"This is her wife, Aria, She's just cooking, but can hear you."

"_Oh, Great, Spencer, About that audition, I can get her a gig if you can meet? I'll be in your town tomorrow, that good enough?"_

Spencer smiled & grabbed the phone. "You've got my address, can you meet me there?"

"_Of course. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Spencer."_

Spencer ended the call & grabbed Aria's hand, pulling her out of earshot. "That was Demi Lovato, she wants to meet you."

"SHE WHAT?" Aria said excitedly

"Shh, we just gotta make sure that the kids are here, their all fans, well, except Jade." Spencer smiled.

"I love you." Aria smiled.

"I love you too, lets go eat."

_**Dun, Dun, Dunnn, ARIA HAS A SINGING AUDITION, **_:3 Love Meee? xD


	40. Cat's & Jade's Turn

_The Nex__t Day_

* * *

Aria was going through her walk-in closet when she huffed "Spencer, Help me, you have effortless wardrobe, whilst I actually need to make an effort." Aria complained.

Spencer got up off the bed & walked into the closet behind Aria & slid her arm around her wife's stomach from behind "Baby, calm down, What your wearing is fine." Spencer smiled.

"Spencer, I'm Naked." Aria swatted the taller woman's arms.

"I know, I think you look beautiful." Spencer kissed Aria's shoulder.

"So if I were to go downstairs, like this, for everyone to see-" Aria started but was pinned to a wall & silenced with a rough, passionate kiss.

"Mine." Spencer said, firmly. "All mine." She slid her hands down Aria's body, calling the smaller woman to smile against her wife's lips, closing her eyes in the pleasure Aria bit Spencers lip gently, then deepened the kiss, letting a soft moan out as she felt Spencer's tongue glide into her mouth, she gripped her loves waist, pulling her hard against herself.

Spencer's hand trailed down between Aria's thigh, slowly sliding up, Aria lifted a leg & hooked it around Spencer's waist, giving her love more space, Spencer smirked at Aria's need for her & slid two fingers into her wife's waiting centre, making Aria release a loud moan before burying her face in the crook of Spencer's neck. "Spencer, please." Aria begged for more.

Spencer's other arm, slid around her wife's waist, lifting her up, as she found a steady pace inside her lover, Aria rocking herself against Spencer's hand as Spencer pumped her fingers faster.

Minutes later, Aria was gripping Spencer's shoulders tight, a loud moan bouncing off the closet walls as Aria climaxed in her loves arms, Spencer let her wife ride out her orgasm as Spencer carried her to the bathroom, kissing Aria gently as she stood her up & whispered. "Start the shower, I'll find you some clothes, then I'll come join you, okay?"

Aria nodded slowly, kissing Spencer softly "I love you Spence, more then the moon loves the stars."

"I love you more then the sun loves the clear blue sky, Aria." Spencer smiled, taking her shirt off, walking back across their room, into the closet.

* * *

Walking downstairs an hour later, hand in hand, the girls were talking about John & Cat then Micah stopped them at the bottom of the stairs "M-Mum, You'll NEVER guess who's here."

Spencer rose an eyebrow "Blonde, Brown eyes, taller then me, amazing singer?" She smirked.

"You knew she was coming?" Micah frowned, Why didn't you tell me? I could of got Katie to freak less, she's fan-girling so hard, it's scaring Demi" Micah said worried.

Spencer ran out side where she heard John trying to calm Katie down & pushed Katie inside carefully "Demi, I'm so sorry, kids, y'know." Spencer smiled nervously.

"Oh, it's not a problem, I love meeting a fan" Demi smiled, sipping from her water bottle. "So, where's this amazing singer you were talking of?"

Spencer looked over at the door as Cat was walking out with her arm linked in Aria's.

"Oh, my god." Cat stopped dead in her tracks, "Y-You're Miss Lovato"

"Well, Most people call me Demi." Demi Grinned.

"I-I need to find Jade." Cat backed away slowly then turned & ran inside.

"Aria, c'mere hun." Spencer smiled, holding her hand out.

Aria walked over, putting her hand in Spencer's. "Demi, would you like to come over out of the shade?"

"I like the shade more then this heat." She laughed lightly.

"This way then." Spencer smiled, gesturing to a shed. Walking ahead, she opened it to show a recording studio. "I got this built for Aria when went on our honeymoon, we're too busy to even set foot in here though, but now seems as good of a time."

Demi chuckled & nodded, sitting on a stool. "So, Spencer tell's me you're a great singer, do you mind me hearing? One of my back-up singers got sick, I kinda need someone for the Sydney concerts." Demi said, getting straight to the point.

"I-I.. What?" Aria stood quickly.

"Sing Aria, that's what she wants you to do." Spencer said dumbly.

"Shut Up Spence, I Heard her, but, Me?" Aria said, looking at Demi "Cat's a much better singer then me, & she went to a performing arts school." Aria said quickly. "I'd love too, but I got Malikai to look after, & The boys & Jade's moving in…"

Demi stood, smiling softly. "Can you still sing for me? It'd be a pleasure to hear, Spencer's told me so much about you."

Aria bit her lip & grabbed her guitar. "Any song I want?"

Demi nodded, but Spencer opened her mouth. "Aria, something from my iPod, not yours."

Aria pouted. "But, All That Remains is amazing Spence."

"I love that band too." Demi smiled.

"How about, something by you?" Aria said, looking at Demi.

"Sure." Demi smiled.

Aria sat back on the couch & strummed a few strings before tuning the guitar.

"_We're like a melody with no words  
Until we figure it out  
We sing la la la la, la la  
I know it's simple, yeah  
But it's worked right until now  
Cause up 'till now, yeah  
Every day's been like a dream world, oh  
But now you're not just in my head, oh no_

Will we remember different summers?  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy, tails is harder to plan  
If we start it all over again  
And again and again, oh

You know I can't help but wonder  
What's gonna happen next  
I'm a little curious, oh yeah  
Every stop that I stood under  
When you were under it too  
Did you ever think about us?  
I hope you did cause I can tell you  
That's something I'll never forget  
I won't forget

Will we remember different summers?  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy, tails is harder to plan  
If we start it all over again

Only friends, just beginning  
But I hope that we find it again  
So we can go from here, oh

Will we remember different summers?  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy, tails is harder to plan  
If we start it all over again  
Again and again and again and again  
Again and again and again  
Will we remember different summers?"

When Aria put the guitar down, she looked up at the two women infront of her, then noticed Jade, Cat, & John were standing in the shed doorway, smiles on there faces. "Shit, guys, how long have you's been there?"

"Since you offered cat up as a singer." Jade shrugged.

Aria looked down, Spencer put her arm around her wife & smiled.

"Aria, that was, amazing." Demi said happily. "But, if you're not interested, maybe I should hear Cat?"

"You should hear her, she sings every morning, Mali calms down when she sings." Aria smiled, Cat walked over & hugged Aria smiling widely.

"Aria, You should sing, I don't think Cat's ready for a bigger audience." Jade said.

Cat nodded. "But, Demi, d-do you think you could look at one of my songs?"

Demi smiled. "Sure sweetie, do you write?"

Cat nodded shyly & pulled a laptop from under the couch Spencer & Aria were sitting on. "I come down here to write. & Record, & sing." Cat shrugged. Opening the laptop, the redhead pulled up a word doc & showed a list of songs to Demi.

"What's Give It Up?" Demi asked, looking at the lyrics.

"It's a duet, Jade, come sing it with me?" Cat asked the goth with a pouty lip.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I don't have my iPod though, Cat."

"Oh It's on my laptop" Cat grinned. "Can I play it for you Demi?"

"Sure." Demi smiled. Cat took the laptop carefully & pulled Jade into the recording part, connecting the laptop to the stereo & hit a few buttons before pulling Jade to the microphone.

"You remember them?" Cat & Jade asked each other at the same time.

They both smiled & nodded.

The music started & Jade started to sing.

"_Someday I'll let you in, Treat you right, Drive you outta your mind, Oooh"_

"_You never met a chick like me, burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind."_

"_Always want what you can't have, Is it so bad, When you don't get what you wanted, Make you feel good, As I whip you, Into shape, ya boy, Let's get it started!_" They both sang. _"Give it up, You can't win, Cause I know where you've been, Such a shame, You don't put up a fight, That's a game that we play, At the end of the night, It's the same old story, But you never get it right, Give it up, Come a little closer, Baby, baby, Come a little closer, Come a little closer, Baby, baby."_

Jade smiled at Cat as she sang by herself again _"So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind"_

_"Nooo" _Cat Sang. _"You better believe that I'm here to stay"_ Jade put in a small '_That's Right_' _"Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine, Ohh." _Cat sang.

Both stepping together again, they finished the song off _"Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you, Where I want you, Isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake you, When I break you, Take a backseat boy, Cause now I'm driving, Give it up, You can't win, Cause I know where you've been, Such a shame, You don't put up a fight, That's a game that we play, At the end of the night, It's the same old story, But you never get it right, Give it up, A oooh yeaaah, Ah oooho heeey, Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah, Come a little closer, Come a little closer, Baby, baby, Come a little closer, Come a little closer, Baby, baby, Come a little closer, Come a little closer, Baby, Yeah if you are my baby, And I'll make you crazy tonight, Look at me boy, 'Cause I got you, Where I want you, Isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake you, When I break you, Take a backseat boy, Cause now I'm driving, Give it up, You can't win, Cause I know where you've been, Such a shame, You don't put up a fight, That's a game that we play, At the end of the night, It's the same old story, But you never get it right, Give it up, Ohhhh, YEAH!"_

Aria's mouth dropped halfway through the song, but they way the girls sang together had her more shocked, she'd only ever heard Cat singing, & that was quietly to her iPod or to entertain Malikai. "Damn, Cat, Jade, that.. Was amazing." Aria smiled, standing up.

"Aria, it's up to you. You, or both of them" Demi said, looking between the three women as they sat close to each other, John between Spencer & Aria on the couch, Jade on the floor with Cat in her lap.

"Them." Aria said without a pause.

"Excuse me?" Jade said as if she didn't hear her.

"T.H.E.M.. Them." Aria deadpanned. "You guys are way better then me, My shower head loves me, but, people will love you's more, & Cat, Jade, you's are great together, you'll rock it with Demi."

Cat squealed & ran over to Aria, hugging her tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She smiled excitedly.

"Any time sweetie." Aria smiled.

"Yeah, what she said." Jade shrugged.

"It's gonna be a problem getting you to wear something with colour, isn't it?" Demi asked, looking at Jade.

"Black's a colour." Jade cleared her throat. "Do you know Tori Vega?"

"You're that Jade." Demi smirked. "Well, she said you'd be a pain."

"Well, is she dead yet?" Jade frowned.

"No." Demi rose an eyebrow confused.

"Damn" Jade muttered.

"Jadey, that's not nice." Cat pouted. "Call Tor & apologize."

"Later Cat." Jade waved her hand dismissively. "Cat, go have a shower, we're going out tonight, remember."

"Mmkay Jadey." The redhead put her hand out for John witch he took without a thought & smiled, walking away with her.

"Cat, He's not allowed in there with you!" Jade called out.

Cat stopped half-way to the house & looked back at Jade with a pout.

"Jade, Aren't you taking this thing to seriously?" Aria said, standing.

"Who are you, my mother?" Jade frowned, getting up, a few inches taller then the woman made Aria raise an eyebrow, but stay firmly in her spot.

* * *

_**A/N Review, I'll put a new chapter up quicker .-.**_


End file.
